Blissful Sleep
by Sage Spelling
Summary: This story takes place seven years after the fall of Voldemort. After years of horrible nightmares, Hermione attempts to create a potion to give her Blissful Sleep but her attempt goes wrong and spellbinds her to her nightmares. Severus returns to create
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:** These characters are JK Rowling's, not mine…I'm just giving them a different ending. I would love your reviews and comments but please be kind; this is my very first story.

_**Blissful Sleep**__** By: Sage Spelling**_

_**Prologue**_

_Summer of 1997 _

_It's never been a secret; he hated me and thinks I'm an insufferable know-it-all but it doesn't change the way I feel about him. I am drawn to him, even with that cold angry stare; I desire him. _

_I have never known a man like him; he sacrificed so much with too little reward. _

_He thought his reward would have been death but I took that from him. _

_He didn't deserve to die and I will not apologize for saving him._

_He walks around the Castle with anger in his eyes and every time he looks my way, it is as if his eyes are throwing daggers at me but I don't care. _

_When he is not watching, I observe him work to restore the Castle and I remember what his body looked like underneath his long black cloak. The memory of his naked muscular chest while he slept in the hospital wing burned in to my thoughts and raised the temperature of my own body. _

_He can hate me for all eternity but I will always admire him. _

**_Chapter 1: Seven Years Later_**

"How did this happen?" Harry whispered completely shocked to see her looking this way.

Hermione sleeping in a hospital bed looked paler and weaker than he had ever seen her. She had bandages from her right elbow to her finger tips and a small bandage on her cheek to the left of her nose. Ginny's hand tightened around his reminding him to stay calm.

His eyes met Ron's looking for an explanation but Mr. Weasley spoke first, rubbing his hand over the bald spot on his head he said"I received a note from Penny; the nice young lady from the Department of Mystery's. She wrote telling me that she was badly injured and sent here. Apparently, Hermione didn't show up for work…which we all know, is unlike her. So Penny went to Hermione's flat to check on her and found her like this."

"She looks so pale." Ginny said softy.

"I know." Ron answered glancing at Hermione sadly.

The door opened and a tall, thin, balding Wizard wearing glasses entered the room.

"Good Afternoon, I'm Healer James Parks, who should I be speaking to regarding Miss Granger?" he asked.

"Hello Healer Parks… you can speak to all of us; we are her family." Mrs. Weasley answered holding back tears and her voice in a matter of fact tone. Since Hermione doesn't have contact with her family anymore Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have claimed her as a part of their family.

"Please, call me Healer James." the Healer said, "Miss Granger is badly injured do to unusual potion she drank."

"Is she going to be ok?" Ginny asked.

"I cannot say for sure, the potion is not tested". the Healer explained.

"So…what does that mean? You can't heal her?" Harry asked.

"We are going to do everything we can for her." the Healer answered.

"Where did this potion come from?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Miss Granger was working on a potion I have never seen before. According to the young lady that brought her in, this is something she was developing herself and there is no known antidote. The good news is that Miss Granger is very organized in her research and has every step documented in her journal. This will help us determine what the antidote can be." the Healer said.

"Do you recognize anything from her notes?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"We have a Potions Master who has agreed to take Miss Granger's case and thankfully he recognizes and is familiar with the ingredients she used."

"That's good news!" Mr. Weasley said while looking at Ginny, Ron and Harry; trying to reassure them.

"Yes, very good indeed." the Healer said.

"So…what will happen now?" Harry asked almost impatiently.

The Potions Master is going to attempt to create an antidote for her from her notes." he reported to them.

"What can you tell us about her condition now?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Her condition is stable but her vitals are weak and she seems to be in a very deep sleep; we had a Legilimens check for brain activity.

"What did he say?" Ron asked.

"Her brain is functioning and according to the Legilimens, she is dreaming of things she has already experienced." Healer James explained.

"How would the Legilimens know she has already experienced what he viewed?" Harry asked the question everyone in the room was thinking.

"The Legilimens recognized the event he viewed and has confirmed that her mind is playing back things that have already happened." the Healer answered.

"Would do you mean? How would he recognize something that happened in her life?" Ron asked.

"The Legilimens says he was at the event he viewed in her mind." the Healer explained.

Before anyone else can process what they had heard, Harry cleared his throat and his voice a little shaken as he asked, "Healer James, who are the Potions Master and Legilimens that are reviewing Hermione's case?"

"Actually, we are very lucky," he said smiling, "our Potions Master is a highly skilled Legilimens. You may remember him; his name is Severus Snape!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:** These characters are JK Rowling's, not mine…I'm just giving them a different ending. I would love your reviews and comments but please be kind; this is my very first story. Hope you enjoy!

**Blissful Sleep **_**By: Sage Spelling**_

**Chapter 2-Severus Snape **

_~Severus~_

A white owl taps on the window of the patio door and a tall, thin man dressed in a white button down shirt and khaki trousers, walks over to the door to let the owl in. _Another white owl, it must be from St. Mungo's_ he thought as he undid the letter from the owl's leg. _Why can't they take no for an answer, _he thought as he shook his head. He sat at his desk, opened the letter and read, while the owl perched herself on his desk waiting for a reply.

_Dear Master Snape,_

_Hope this letter reaches you in good health. __I know you have refused our request for your assistance numerous times but we have an unusual case which requires your rare expertise. This is an extremely urgent matter; the patient is in critical condition._

_Please advise if you can be of assistance to us._

_Waiting for your reply,_

_Healer James Parks_

"Damn,_"_ he said out loud_, _"isn't Greece far enough from England, don't they have competent Potion Masters in England?"

He tossed the letter onto the desk and thought, _I came here seven years ago for a reason; I wanted a new life with new people that were not touched by the war; that had not known me as… Severus the Death Eater!_

As his bare feet walked out onto the balcony facing The Apollo Coast, breathing in the salty air he reflected, _since I was forced to live instead of die; I planned on never placing one foot on English soil again…never wanting to lay eyes on those insufferable people._

Listening to the waves of the ocean, he pushed his straight black hair from his face, his onyx eyes were blazing with pure anger and his forehead creased making his long curved nose seem longer. Closing his eyes, thinking of what he left behind - _nothing, nothing but years and years of pain; nothing but pain and agony was in England, even after all these years._

When he woke up in the hospital bed at Hogwarts and learned that the war was over and he was alive because an insufferable know-it-all had saved him; he was sickened.

The war had ended and his part was complete; Potter was alive and Voldemort was dead, at last. He had completed his quest to amend his mistakes and death should have liberated him from the world that brutally abused him. He never thought he would survive the war and always assumed he would be dead when it was all over but she had changed his fate; and he was not prepared.

Death would not have been punishment for him, for it would have been his ultimate reward for his years of suffering. He can still remember the peace he felt as his breathing slowed and the terrible pain in his neck began to reduce. The world started to slowly turn black around him and he can remember thinking _free at last. _

He needed to escape from the world that once thought him to be a murderer and now desires to call him a hero. After the trials, he needed peace of mind with a desperate need to heal from the anguish he lived in for far too many years. He remembered the peaceful way he felt when he visited Greece and decided to make it his home.

Severus had acquired employment in Aceso Wizarding Hospital shortly after moving to Athens. He first lived with the muggles as a muggle and had even acquired a muggle occupation. All would have been well, had the muggles not been horribly irritating, reminding Severus of his father.

In truth, he missed the Magical world, the art of Potion making and decided to move to a Wizarding community in Athens. He had spent most of his adult life as a professor /double agent and he could not sit at home without work or a purpose. He heard about the hospital needing an on staff Potions Master and applied for the position.

Seven years later, Severus is the head of the potions department and part of his day is spent making rounds with the healers in the hospital and assisting with making decisions on what would be the best treatment after the healer has diagnosed the patient.

Seeing Healer James Parks at Aceso Wizarding Hospital was completely awful. A few months ago, Severus was making rounds with Healer Tula and bumped into Healer James. It was dreadfully embarrassing when the healer saw him; he called him a hero and told everyone who would listen how Severus saved the Wizarding World. It took all of Severus' self-control not to hex the healer to his death after the embarrassment he caused him.

The healer was sent to Athens to learn the newest treatment the Greeks have learned from the muggle healers. The treatment is for saving babies during difficult labor; called a Cesarean.

While training, Healer James heard of the work Severus had done and the new treatments and antidotes he had created. Since his visit a few months ago, he owled once a month and requested Severus's help and every time he would politelydeclines. This time the owl was different, it seems more serious than the past owls.

_Why am I so troubled with the thought of returning to England? I sought after a new life with a different occupation, and I have it during the day; at night is when I'm haunted to the depth of my soul,_ he thought hitting the railing in front of him.

He thought about the past seven years, he had not had a night without a nightmare. Every night he dreams of his past life, he mostly dreamed of his time as a double agent; everything played over and over in his mind. On the rare nights that he doesn't dream of war or the Voldemort torturing him; he is haunted with the night he killed Albus or the night the Potters were killed. He could only sleep nightmare free with a Dreamless Sleep Potion but refuses to surrender himself helpless while he slept.

As much as he craved a new life far away from everything and everyone that reminded him of his past life, he couldn't forget; it was a part of him.

Finally he made his decision, He wrote a quick note to Healer James agreeing to only consult on the case and another note to Healer Tula; telling her that he was going to London if he is needed. He sent the owl off to London with one letter and sent the other letter through the Floo.

Severus changed into his black robes with the high collar, looking into the mirror he thought, _didn't think I would wear these again!_

"You look quite scary my dear!"The mirror told him.

"That is the point!"He answered as he reset his wards on his Villa, created a portkey and apprehensively returned back to London for the first time in seven years.

He stood at the Healer's office doorway, the Healer was reading from what looked like a journal. When Severus knocked on the office door the Healer looked as if he was pulled out of a trance; he lifted his eyes from his reading to see a man dressed in all black watching him_._

"Master Snape! I'm so happy you came!"

As Severus walked into the office and took a seat in front of the Healer's desk, he asked "What so urgent, Healer James?"

Not really in the mood for idle chatter, he wanted to review the case and go home. Now that he was in London, he kept looking over his shoulder making sure he did not see anyone he knew.

"Well, our patient is an unspeakable at the Ministry and was working on a potion of some sort. She is unconscious and has burns from her elbow to her finger tips but we believe the burns are from when she fell unconscious; she might have dropped the cauldron full of potion. From what we can tell, her vitals are very weak and we are unsure of her brain activity."

"A potion of some sort? That could be anything." Severus said.

"The young lady that brought her in gave me this." Laying the journal he was reading in front of Severus.

"A work journal? It is unlike an Unspeakable to share this kind of information." Severus said with his cold sarcasm.

"Yes, but this is the patient's personal research; not the Ministry's. It's fortunate really, the patient is very organized; it might help save her life."

"How have you been treating the patient thus far?" he asked.

"We have treated her burns with a burn ointment; I believe it is the ointment you created and published in Potion's Monthly last year." the Healer said smiling.

"Anything else?" he asked trying to ignore the Healer's last statement.

"No, other than Diagnostic spells to check on her vitals…we really are unclear on how to treat the patient." he answered sadly.

Giving the healer a darkened look, he looked down at the Journal the healer had placed on the desk in front of him and picked it up to inspect it. He opened the Journal to the beginning and began to read.

_7/19/1998_

_Ingredients: Draft 1_

_2 parts kava kava roots chopped into ½ in squares_

_2 parts Chamomile Flowers- grinded in to powder_

_1 part Lemon Verbena Leaves -cut into ¼ inch strips_

_1 part Oatstraw -shredded in 1 inch long pieces_

_1 part passiflora flower-grinded in to powder_

_1 part rose hips - (Whole)_

_1/2 part spearment leaves -dried and then powdered_

_Cannabis leaves –cooked for 60 seconds on a high heat (cooled and stewed for 48 hours)_

_Dandelion flowers – 6 ½ inch leaves (Whole)_

_Burdock root- 6 oz (80.33 Fahrenheit)_

_Spruce twigs-2 oz (80.33 Fahrenheit)_

_Birch Sap-1 oz freezing (32 Fahrenheit)_

_Heat cauldron to 250 degrees for 2 Minutes_

_Add 1oz birch sap slowly- stir 4 times clock wise- twice counter clock wise_

_Add Dandelion flowers – 6 ½ inch leaves (Whole)-stir in 1 at a time-stirring once clock wise and one counter clock wise._

Looking from the Journal Severus spoke, "These ingredients and instructions are interesting; they seem like a Dreamless Sleep Potion but in reverse, there are some different ingredients in here that are used for blissful potions, some for nausea and another ingredient used for conscious sleep."he said as his eyes looked back at the journal.

Flipping through the pages of the journal, something about them seemed familiar; he knew this neat and tightly handwriting but could not place whom it belong too_._

"I would like to examine the patient before reviewing this journal any further."

"Very well, follow me." the healer said as he led Severus to the hospital room.

As Severus followed the healer in to the room he saw a familiar woman with a mass of curly brown hair lying in bed.

As he looked closer at the woman in bed, he said out loud "Granger!"

"That's right," said the Healer,"you would know her."

He slowly walked over to the bed taking in her appearance, she looked pale with dark circles under her eyes; as if she has not slept since the last time he saw her. She had the same delicate facial features as before of course but something was different about them, dare he say attractive.

She looked older and more mature, even in her sleep. Severus gathered his wits, because he noticed the Healer was watching him.

"May I examine her?" he asked.

"Yes, please." the Healer said.

Severus lifted his wand and casted a series of silent spells to confirm the Healer was correct, all her vitals were good but her body is extremely weak. Curious he asked the Healer, "May I perform Legilimency to check for brain activity?"

"Please do!" the Healer said.

He softy placed his hand on her head touching the top of her mass of curls, as he tapped the tip of his wand to the top of Hermione's forehead, he whispered "Legilimens."

Her mind was wide open, no defenses in place. As he looks inside her mind, he saw her standing under the Invisibility Cloak with Potter and Weasley in the Shrinking Shack.

The cold sounds of Voldemort's voice rang in his ears as he said, "While you live, Severus the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine."

"My Lord!" he heard his own voice say.

"It cannot be any other way." said Voldemort. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the Wand, and master Potter at last."

Severus watched Voldemort sweep the Elder Wand in the air and he remembered what came next as he heard the muffled noises as Granger suppressed a cry.

He watched as he remembered thinking _why had it not hit me _then he watched the snake's cage rolling through the air and the snake cage encased his shoulders and head. He heard Voldemort speak parseltongue and heard his own screams of pain.

He watched himself losing color in his face and his own eyes widen as he gasped for air. Then he heard Voldemort's cold voice say, "I regret it." and he turned away without any remorse or sadness.

He watched as the cage was in the air again and he was completely on the ground, blood gashing from his neck and Voldemort walked out of the Shrinking Shack without a backwards glace.

He watched as Potter moved to his body on the floor as Granger and Weasley followed. Potter bent over him and he watched as he saw himself grab Potter's robes and pulled Potter to him.

He watched his eyes as he told the boy to, "Take it…Take it" as a silvery blue gas came from him.

Granger being the smart one conjured a flask and put it in Potter's hands. Potter filled the flask to the rim and he heard his own voice again whisper "Look…at…me."

As he watched he knew this is where he was supposed to die, remembering Potter had Lily's emerald eyes; he wanted to see Lilly's eyes. His dying wish at the time was to look into the eyes of the woman he lived in agony for all those years. He wanted to remember his misery and despair were for something; that even in his last moments, his final act was to emend his past mistakes.

He watched himself taking his last breathes and his body fell unconscious.

As he observed the memory that had haunted his dreams many nights, he realized he was finally going to view how he survived that horrid night.

He watched as Granger pulled out her wand and conjured a small vial. She fell to her knees and was crying historically. She whipped her face with her sleeves and took a breath; he felt a surge of courage and bravery not possible of such a girl. Then Granger started to wave her wand silently as yellowish green substance started to pour from his neck where the snake had bitten him. Potter and Weasley looked at her with the same curiosity he did but she didn't pay attention to them.

Potter told her they must leave but she yelled at him, "I will not leave him like this Harry…I can't…We can't!"

She continued to work on him, once all the yellowish green substance stopped pouring from his neck, she took the vial she conjured and poured it onto the snake bite.

"What is that?" Potter whispered, completely stunned.

"Phoenix tears." she whispered as she wiped her own tears from her face again.

The color in his face started to change as if the blood was returning. Taking another breath, she conjured a note and shot a candle from across the room into her hands. She waved her wand again silently over the candle and placed it on top of him with the letter she had conjured. She waved her wand again and touched the tip of the wand to the candle and his body disappeared.

Severus had seen enough, he pulled his hand from her forehead and at first he could not speak. He closed his eyes and as he replayed what he had seen in Granger's mind; it overwhelmed him.

He felt her pain and grief for him. When he had awakened in the hospital wing with Poppy and learned of what she had done; he had always assumed it was out of pity.

_It wasn't pity! I didn't feel pity in her emotions; it was sorrow and loss. Why would she feel loss for me? _He asked himself.

Realizing he was being watched by the Healer he said, "I will take on Miss Granger's case, I believe I can heal her but I will be completely in charge of her treatment; nothing can be ordered for her without my approval."

"What did you see Master Snape?" he asked with a worried expression.

"Miss Granger's mind is in a sleep mood but she is having nightmares of things that have already accrued."

"How do you know that it was not just a normal dream?"

"The memory I just viewed was real, it was from the war and I recognized the moment because I was there. This memory may be a recurring nightmare of hers, I am not certain. I will have to examine her journal a bit further."he answered in a cold almost sorrowful voice.

Healer James noticed the look in Severus's eyes and understood what he observed must have been really awful.

"What do you need from me?"the Healer asked.

"I will need a laboratory to work in and the journal you showed me earlier. I will also need some rare ingredients and other equipment I have in my own laboratory in Athens. I will go and gather what I need; when I return I expect a proper work station." Severus said in his most intimidating voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:** These characters are JK Rowling's, not mine…I'm just giving them a different ending. I would love your reviews and comments but please be kind; this is my very first story.

**Blissful Sleep _By: Sage Spelling_**

**Chapter 3- Hermione Granger**

_~Hermione~ _

The night before…

A bushy brown haired woman sat up and screamed "I can't!" from her bed, taking a deep breath; she thought _just another nightmare_.

Hermione extremely tired from her twelve hour days at the Ministry and her countless nights of hardly any sleep; lie in bed wearing her work cloak as soon as she entered her flat and fell asleep for a three hour nap. She didn't intend to sleep; her plan was to take her potion, tonight, for the first time.

She looked at the clock that hung on the wall; it was 12:00 AM. She sighed as she got out of bed; her stomach was growling because she had not eaten since lunch. She went into the kitchen, found some toast and jam to quiet her hunger as she sat at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet.

Lee Jordan found his flair in journalism; his reporting skills were ruthless and direct but always truthful.

In today's issue he wrote, "_Dolores Umbridge, age 68, died yesterday in Azkaban Wizarding Prison, reason of death is unknown but sources say that she had been affected greatly by the presence of the Dementors._

_Umbridge was sentenced to life in prison and sent to Azkaban for crimes against Muggle-borns in 1997. Dolores Umbridge's sister Daisy Umbridge will be having a private memorial for at her home. She will not release the date of the memorial in fear that it may be attacked; for Dolores Umbridge had many enemies and I must say I was one of them." _

The article went on speaking of the reported acts against Muggle-borns and Half-bloods that Umbridge committed and included interviews with former students from Hogwarts.

After shaking her head at how despicable Umbridge was, she decided on a relaxing bath.

She sank in the tub, bubbles forming around her, her mind wondered to how much has happened in the past seven years.

It had been extremely difficult; everyone had to rebuild their lives that were destroyed after the war. It started with the restoring of Hogwarts; repairing the school was a rewarding feeling, healing as they all worked. Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy were released to Shacklebolt in a Work Release Program_, _to rebuild the castle until the trials were to take place. Shacklebolt believed this would aid there cases once they went to trial.

After the very sad funerals and memorials, it only took a few months but Hogwarts was restored and everyone was able to return to complete their schooling.

Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to take their seventh year and to take their N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests). Harry and Ron only went back to complete their education because they wanted to join the Auror's program at the Ministry and they must pass their N.E.W.T.s to do so.

Hermione didn't know what program she wanted to enter after taking her N.E.W.T.s, but knew than that being an Auror was not it; she had chased enough dark Wizards in her life time.

Her choice of a career was presented to her after she had passed her last N.E.W.T.s exam, Headmistress McGonagall had approached her with an invitation for tea with Ms. Springsdale.

Ms. Springsdale is the Head of the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. She was not a tester for the N.E.W.T.s but attends yearly in hopes to find someone with the _"__gift" as_ she called it. During the testing she had observed Hermione's ability of doing wordless and wandless magic and wanted to test her ability further.

During tea she asked, "Miss Granger, are you familiar with the clock in the Gryffindor common room?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"I would like to do a little exercise, if you wouldn't mind dear."

"I don't mind."

"Lovely dear, please take a deep breath and relax your mind, close your eyes and focus on the clock. Can you see the clock in your mind?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Will the clock to you Miss Granger, imagine how it would feel if you were holding the clock in your hands…Imagine touching the wood carvings… what it would feel like against your fingertips? Think about how heavy it would feel in your lap? Do you feel it, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, it's almost feels like I'm holding the clock in my lap!"

"Because you are!"

"Excuse me?"Hermione asked as she opened her eyes and looked at the woman sitting across from her.

"You are." she said, as she pointed to Hermione's lap.

Hermione's eyes fall to her lap, the clock from her common room lay flat in her lap, she gasped and almost dropped the clock but the woman had fast reflexes and had the clock in the air before Hermione could grab it.

"How is this possible?" Hermione asked completely shocked.

"You have the gift my dear!" She said smiling.

"How… I have never heard of such a thing! It's not typical magic! Is it?" She asked trying to understand, with all her reading through the years she had never come across anything like this. She stared at the woman waiting for an explanation.

"You would not have heard of these powers in a textbook, most witches and wizards do not know that they are capable of moving objects with their minds. They are only notified of their rare gift after we are sure they have the capability to do so."

"So, I have this rare gift?"

"I do believe you do, my dear!"she answered smiling.

"I'm still not sure I have this gift, but if I do…what does this mean for me?"

"I understand from your Headmistress, you have not yet selected a program to apply for?"

"No ma'am, I have not."

"I would like to offer you a position in the Department of Mysteries program."

"You want me to be an Unspeakable?"

"Yes!" shesaid smiling.

"What do you do in the program?"

"This I cannot tell you, I'm sorry. You will only learn this if you agree to join our program. I will tell you that it is very hard work, abundance of studying and everything you learn is a secret and cannot be shared with anyone."

Hermione, not likely to make an uninformed decision asked, "May I have some time to think about it?"

"Yes, my dear. I do ask that you do not tell anyone about your gift, most witches and wizards do not understand theability and mistake it with something dark. At this time, I do not believe it would be wise to share with anyone what you have learned here this evening."

She never told anyone about her ability to move objects with her mind or her other abilities she learned she was capable of during her training in the program. She learned she could not only move objects with her mind but can also astral project by moving her astral form outside of her body.

Even after she joined the program Harry and Ron questioned her relentlessly about it. She finally lied and told them that she had taken the Unbreakable Vow to keep the secret. Not wanting her to die, they backed off but made up stories of what her job duties consisted of.

Her favorite was so close to the truth, it took every bit of self-control not to show a reaction when Harry yelled "Hermione's job is to fly without broomsticks and wands. She's a super witch, like the muggle super heroes!"

As Hermione got out of the tub and dried off with her towel, her mind wondered to the trials. It was a three months before the trials took place after the war.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had to testify in the Malfoy's and Professor Snape's trial. Mr. Malfoy had been sentence to life in Azkaban but died after serving three years. TheDementors had returned to work with the Ministry and Mr. Malfoy, too saddened by his wasted life and the loss of power, he had no will to live. Mrs. Malfoy served only two years in Azkaban, Harry fought hard to have her released because she helped him in the end to defeat Voldemort.

As for Draco, no one was really sure that he was truly reformed, he never committed murder and it was proven he was being blackmailed with the death of his parents if he did not follow Voldemort.

He had worked hard on repairing the castle; he even assisted building the different memorials for the brave witches and wizards that were lost in the war with Professor Snape. Professor Snape testified that Draco did not want to join Voldemort and showed memories of Voldemort torturing Mrs. Malfoy to insure he does as the Voldemort asked. In the end, Draco received probation for one year which he spent in Hogwarts taking his seventh year.

Professor Snape was cleared from all charges after Professor Dumbledore's portrait was questioned, Harry testified and showed the memories that Professor Snape had provided. In the end, the Wizengamot council decided that Professor Snape was a Hero and he received many awards to prove it; not that he cared.

"Professor Snape…Severus." she whispered.

She thought about him often, not possible for her to forget really, she has nightmares of the night he almost died and she saved him at least twice a week.

It's was horrible, she had seen many deaths and murders during the war, but none were this horrific to her. Voldemort was intending the snake to kill Severus, where he would have been in agony until he died. He had praised him for being a loyal servant but tried killing him with the snake.

_He could have at least given him a noble death with the __Avada Kedavra_she thought. Lucky he didn't or Hermione would not have been able to save him and Harry would not have had those memories.

After Mr. Weasley's attack by the snake their Fifth year, she had done research on healing spells for poisonous snake bites. She had visited Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix and asked him for some tears in case Harry or Ron were injured by the snake. Fawkes was very willing to help, since he had saved Harry second year in the Chamber of Secrets.

Closing her eyes and leaning down to dry her wet hair with the towel, she thought about the times she visited Severus in the hospital wing. He was very weak, he had lost a lot of blood and she had sent Madam Pomfrey a letter along with him with big letters on the front saying,

"PLEASE READ FIRST."

The letter had said:

_DON"T TELL ANYONE PROFESSER SNAPE WAS HERE OR ALIVE!_

_PLEASE HIDE HIM!_

_Injured by poisonous snake bite_

_Magical removed poison_

_Used Phoenix tears to heal; may need blood replenishing potion._

_Hermione Granger_

She didn't know at the time what was in the memory or that she was saving the real hero of the war, all she knew was she had to save and hide him until he can defend himself.

Sending him to Madam Pomfrey had been the first place she thought of, she had known them all and nursed their wounds since they were children, Hermione knew she would have a soft spot for him.

He was asleep for two days after the war, Hermione sat up with him both nights; she would creep in late at night after everyone went to sleep. She would just listen to him breath as he slept, memorizing and analyzing his face and his body. He didn't look mean or angry when he slept, his forehead wasn't crinkled and his curved nose wasn't flared like he smelled something awful. Watching him this way, relaxed and at peace; he looked handsome with his strong jaw, and his pale skin.

Madam Pomfrey had covered his bare chest with just a sheet and Hermione was able to see his form. His shoulders wide and muscular with thin black hair on his arms and trails of thin black hair down his chest pasted where the sheet was covering him.

Hermione was captivated by him, after Harry had shared what was in the memories that Severus had given him, she was in total awe of him.

_He was one the most incredible man...ever _she thought.

She had a crush on him, the kind of crush that made him the ideal man even after all these years.

She knew that he was cold, sarcastic, and sometimes evil but when you look past his persona, you find a very admirable man who loves to the depth of his soul and that is actually very sexy.

The day Madam Pomfrey owled telling Hermione he was awake, she had felt such a sense relief. Even though Madam Pomfrey is a remarkable Mediwitch and told Hermione that she did everything correctly; she was still very worried that she did something wrong. When she sat at his bed side on the first night, she had cried and prayed to the Gods that he would awaken; she didn't think she could bare it if he hadn't.

As she slowly walked towards his bed, he must have heard her enter the room but didn't look at her direction. Finding her inner Gryffindor, she finally spoke, "Hello Professor, I'm glad to see you are awake."

Severus turned his cold stare at her, giving her a very murderous look and turned his head again. She mustered the last bit of strength she had and asked, "How are you feeling?"

He turned his murderous expression back on her and finally spoke with his voice low and using a very harsh tone, "Fine considering …I should have been dead… at last! But you… you being an insufferable know-it-all had to interfere with what I have been wishing for the past eighteen years."

Hermione holding back tears, making her voice crack as she spoke,

"You wanted me to leave you there to die… in a pool of your own blood… when…when, I knew how to save you?"

"I didn't want to be saved nor did I want it done because of pity." He hissed at her.

"I didn't, It wasn't" she couldn't finish her words, her tears running down her face, her voice shaking in hurt and furry she whispered "It wasn't like that Professor… I will not apologies for saving you or for…" But he didn't let her continue, he screamed "Get out!"

Crying harder, she gave him a wounded look, then turned her back to him and left the hospital wing.

Pushing the memory from her mind, she dressed in an oversized t-shirt and went over to her potion; she had used a Freezing Charm to keep the potion from progressing until she was ready. She started reviewing the finally ingredients and process of her Blissful Dreams Potion. This potion is supposed to give blissful dreams as one sleeps and should differ from other potions because the drinker of the potion should still be coherent while sleeping and not intoxicated like the Dreamless Sleeping Potion. Hermione had been working on this potion for six years; she had gotten the idea after she could no longer stomach the Dreamless Sleep Potion. It took her a very long time to construct all the correct ingredients she needed and testing them was something horrible. Two months ago she discovered a potion ingredient that did not make her nauseous and has elements for blissful emotions.

The potion was finally ready to drink; as she looked at the time she thought _if everything I did was accurate, then I should have blissful dreams tonight, wake without nausea and be coherent if someone tried to wake me._

Hermione poured some of the pale blue potion in to a small beaker, closed her eyes, and drank the potion in one gulp. She stood there ready to document the effects and how fast she would began to feel the symptoms. Instantly she started to feel dizzy and the room started to spin as everything round her went black.

_This isn't right_ she thought as she lost her balance falling to the floor; she took the caldron of potion with her and it spilled on her arm. She screamed in overpowering pain and before she can astral project for help, she was silenced with sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes:** These characters are JK Rowling's, not mine…I'm just giving them a different ending. I would love your reviews and comments but please be kind; this is my very first story.

_*Thank you so much for your comments, I really appreciate your kind words!* _

**Blissful Sleep **_**By: Sage Spelling**_

**Chapter 4: Nightmares **

_~Severus~_

Severus sat at the desk that Healer James provided; he has been examining Hermione's Journal for three straight hours.

_7/30/2004_

_(Final Potion Ingredients and Instructions)_

_Heat __cauldron to 250 degrees _

_Add 2 parts Kava Kava Root -__chopped in to ½ inch squares_

_Add 1 part Lemon Verbena Leaves -cut into ¼ inch strips_

_Add 1 part Oatstraw -shredded in 1 inch long pieces_

_Add __Dandelion flowers – 3 ½ inch leaves _

_(Whole)-stir in 1 leaf at a time-stirring once clockwise and one_

_counterclockwise._

_Add 1oz Birch Sap slowly- stir 4 times clockwise- twice counterclockwise_

_Burdock root- 6 oz (80.33 Fahrenheit) stir potion once clockwise and three times counterclockwise repeats 4 times_

_Add 1 part Passiflora Flower-ground into powder- slowly stir clockwise once and then once counterclockwise and repeat 7 times. _

Looking up from the Journal he rubbed is face with his hands, thinking about the last entrée in her journal. _She added __passiflora flower with frozen __Birch Sap? __That's it!_ He thought.

_This Potion would have worked, had she not used Frozen Birch Sap! The two ingredients combined together create blissful dreams only if the Birch Sap was at room temperature. Her mistake is using Birch Sap frozen; it caused the opposite effect, making her sleep not blissful but dreadful. Her other mistake was using the __passiflora flower without preserving it first, it caused her to stay asleep permanently; instead of coherent sleep. _

What he did not understand was why her nightmares are of things that have already occurred, instead of her worse fears; since that would have been the opposite effect of the birch sap used incorrectly in this potion.

The only theory that seemed to make sense was that the memory he viewed is one of the nightmares that haunted her actual dreams.

_The antidote is simple enough, but will take a full twenty four hours to brew, I better get started, _he thought.

He started by heating the cauldron to 250 degrees and added 2 ounces of peppermint oil and stirred clockwise three times and then once counterclockwise. Next he added primrose petals, one leaf at a time as his other hand gracefully stirred once clockwise and then another stir counterclockwise.

As he worked on the potion he thought about the woman he saw sleeping in the bed earlier, so different from the last time he saw her.

He remembers her working on restoring Hogwarts, her face so determined in her usual insufferable way.

Everyone was busy, working hard to rebuild the damage that was done to the castle. A few times while working he caught her watching him work with her sad and wounded eyes. As soon as he had made eye contact, she would turn away. He believed at the time they were looks of anger because he had not thanked her for saving his life and at the time he had been livid with her for saving him and entwining him in a life's debt to her; now he is not so sure she felt that way.

_Could she have actually cared for the Bat of the Dungeons? Why? _He asked.

He completed the potion and sat back in the chair, he lifted his hands and pushing his long hair from his face, he closed his eyes and pictured Hermione laying in her hospital bed, helpless to her horrible dreams and had a need to see her. He looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall in the office and thought,_ it's four in the morning and none of those insufferable friends of hers will be in her room._

He slowly walked over to her hospital bed; as if he would wake her from her sleep if he made a sound. He stood over her sleeping helpless body as he studied her face. Her mass of wild and untamed hair was spread across her pillow, intrigued he analyzed her delicate features. Her nose the size of a button, she had high cheek bones set in a small face and her lips a light shade of pink with the bottom lip slightly bigger than the top.

"When did she become attractive?"he whispered.

His eyes moved to hers, the darkness under her eyelids apparent against her very pale skin. Her eyes were closed and relaxed as she slept and he noticed her long eyelashes seemed to be wet; he found a tear running down her cheek. Without hesitation, he placed his long index finger slowly against her cheek and wiped away her tear_._

"What dream tormenting you?"he whispered to her in a compassionate tone unlike his usual cold drawl.

Curiosity over took him, he placed his hand on her hair, softly caressing and then twisted a curl within his fingertips; his other hand reached for his wand and placed the tip of his wand to her forehead he whispered, "Legilimens".

His eye's adjusting to the surroundings of her memory he could not place where she was.

They were in what looks like a muggle's living room because of the television and he noticed she was embracing an older man and woman dressed in muggle clothing. Hermione moved from their embrace, her voice rung in his ears as she suppressed a sob and spoke

"I don't want to do this but I have too, it's too dangerous for you!"

"What are you talking about sweetheart?"the male muggle asked. Severus realized that the man and woman are her parents.

"I Love you both so much and this is the only way I can protect you!"she whispered not able to controlling her tears.

She raised her wand hand and said"Obliviate!"and she turned away picked up her bag and walked out the house trembling in tears.

The scene changed, she was talking to Arthur Weasley and Minerva McGonagall in the Headmistress's office.

"We went there…we tried… I can't undo what I did, and neither can you!" she cried.

"I know but I'm not very skilled at the subject and you are not either but if we have an Auror, Legilimens, or someone that has the proper training…I am sure they can break the spell!" Arthur insisted.

"What if anything else done would damage their minds?" she hissed out of anger.

"Well, I cannot promise you that there are no risks in trying…but it's highly likely that it can be broken."

"I won't take that chance! They have suffered enough for the choices I made in my life and my mistakes … It will be extremely difficult and I will miss them so very much… but I will not risk their minds!" her voice losing its power as she held back her tears.

Severus watched her argue with Arthur, he began to feel her sorrow and it was an overwhelming mixer of feelings. Her emotions confused with such guilt, regret, love loss and loneness that it was hard to believe that they were not his emotions.

He began to see images of Lockhart in a hospital gowned, passing out signed photographs flashed in front of his eyes.

Shaking her head furiously she confirmed "No, no, I cannot!"

Having seen enough, he removed his wand from her temples and stared at the frail woman lying before him. He was plagued by her emotions for her parents and the emptiness she felt where they were concerned.

His fingers still entwine in her curls his other hand cupped the side of her face and he whispered his promise to her "I will bring back their memory…I will…for you!"

1:00 A.M the clock read, as Severus sat in the office waiting for the potion to finish brewing. He has four hours left before he can give Hermione the antidote. He stood and started to pace the room and thought,

_What has come over me? _

She had consumed his thoughts ever since he saw the first memory of her saving him. He replayed the memory through her eyes and remembered the emotions he felt and the grief she felt for him. He wanted to see her again, wondered what memory can be tormenting her.

The image of Lockhart in her dream distressed him; Lockhart was an author and a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher in her second year, which lost his memory because of a backfiring memory spell and now spends his time in St. Mungo's; pasting out pictures of himself in the Spell Damaged Ward.

He understood why she feared damaging her parent's minds, he felt her pain and guilt; it reminded him of his own guilt that he has carried for so many years. He knew he could retrieve their memories and he made a promise to her coherent or not; he had to return her parents memories.

He entered her hospital room with caution, he was not sure if any of her insufferable friends were there. He had managed to avoid all of them even though they were informed that he was working on her case. Potter wanted to see him but Severus had placed a very strong ward on this laboratory that would not allow anyone entry, especial Potter.

He surveyed the room and Hermione was alone. He walked over to her bed and observed her sleep; the sound of her breathing was relaxing to him, as the sound of waves. His eyes moved to her mass of hair and had the urge to feel her curls between his fingers again. As he looked behind him, making sure no one would enter the room; he warded the door.

He placed his hand on the top of her head and caressed as he had done before. _So soft…one would have never known, _he thought as he lifted a curl and twisted it within his fingers and watched her face. Her skin had healed from the burns and her bandages were removed. Touching the skin where her burns were; it was now smooth and perfect. As he watched her face he noticed a faint pattern of smalls freckle on her cheeks just under her eyes. Her face started to twitch, as if she was dreaming of something horrible again. Curious, he raised his wand and entered her mind.

He saw himself sleeping in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, Hermione standing over his bed and watching him sleep. She was staring at his face with an unusual expression as if she was memorizing it. She lifted her hand as if she was going to touch him but hesitated. She tilted her head, her mass of curls almost covering her face. She pushed her hair behind her ears and smiled at him. Her emotions were a mixture of lust and wanting. She lifted her hand again and put his hand to hers and brought it up to her chest.

"Please Severus… wake up!" she whispered.

A tear ran down her cheek as he felt her sadness.

"I hope I have not hurt you…I don't think I can take it if…if I hurt you!"

He could not watch anymore, removing the wand from her temple and his fingers still in her hair, he just stared at her.

"You visited as I slept…willed me to wake up, while you wept for me? Why Hermione? Why do you care about me?" he asked her in a whisper.

He didn't understand how someone so good and pure cared for him.

Why would she care if I lived or died? He thought.

He saw in her eyes, not only did she care for him but he felt her lust for him as she watched him sleep. _These memories are haunting her after seven years; it made no sense_ he thought.

The potion was ready; he put it in a vial and went to her room. It was exactly twenty four hours and he wanted to administer the antidote as soon as possible. He was still confused about her feelings for him but he could not ponder them now. The antidote was ready and he can wake her from her nightmares.

He entered her room for the second time this early morning; he had not slept at all in the past forty eight hours. He thought about her attempted Blissful Sleep Potion, _had the potion been successful…__I could have had a goodnights sleep. Maybe, I will help her complete her potion after she is well _and then said out loud "I'm I… making plans to see her again?"

Pushing the thought from his mind, he stood at Hermione's bed side. Raising her to a sitting position in her bed, he put his arms around her shoulder and tilted her head back with his hand and poured the potion in her mouth with the other. Keeping his arms around her shoulder he discarded the vial and started to massage her throat to help the potion down.

According to his calculation, she should wake within the hour. Not wanting to let go, he halfheartedly laid her head back down on the pillow. Watching her, instantly color started to return to her cheeks and her breathing became less shallow.

He couldn't help himself; he placed his hands in her hair again, twirling it with his fingers and whispered, _"Hermione…wake up!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes:** These characters are JK Rowling's, not mine…I'm just giving them a different ending. I would love your reviews and comments but please be kind; this is my very first story.

**Blissful Sleep **_**By: Sage Spelling**_

**Chapter 5- Waking Up**

_~Hermione~_

"Severus"she whispered, she began to stir from her sleep. She opened her eyes, but her vision was a little hazy. She rubbed her eyes with her palms trying to see where she was; she looked around the hospital room and asked "Why am I here?"

As soon as she spoke those words a bold, thin healer entered the room.

"Welcome back Miss Granger!"

"Hi." She answered her voice a little broken.

"I'm Healer James Parks, I'm so glad you're awake!"

"What happened, why am I here?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Umm, I was at home…getting ready for bed and…oh!" Hermione covered her mouth with her hands, remembering what she had done right before she fell to the floor. Immediately, she looked down on her arm where she remembered the potion had spilled as she fell.

"My potion!" She said.

"Yes, Miss Granger…you gave your family quite a scare."

"How long have I been here?"she asked as she tried to sit up in bed but stopped because her head started to spin.

"Three days."

"What happened to me?"

"According to the Potion's Master that handled your care, he believed that the potion you were creating had spellbound you into a long-lasting sleep and within this long-lasting sleep, you were replaying your worst, most nightmarish memories."

"My nightmarish memories? But that is not what the potion was supposed to do? How did he know this?"

"We had your work journal, he read through and realized what happened and created an antidote for you."

"But…still how did he know they were memories?"

"He is also a Legilimens and recognized the memory he saw in your mind…he said he was in the memory he viewed.

"The Potion's Master was in my memory? That means I know him? Who is he?"

"Severus Snape."

"He's here? He handled my care? How?" Hermione's mind raced a million miles an hour.

"He left just a few minutes ago, I contacted him after you arrived…I realized we needed his expertise."

"He left? Where too?"

"I'm assuming back to Athens, Greece; that is where he lives now. I would like to examine you, if you do not mind?"

Hermione nodded and let the Healer examine her as her mind contemplated why had Severus came back to heal her. No one had seen him in seven years and to find out he has been in Greece all this time, she wondered

_What was his life like there?_

"Hermione! You're awake!"Ron yelled through the doorway as he walked in, placed yellow roses in her lap and kissed her forehead.

Things between Ron and Hermione never moved passed friendship status. While at Hogwarts they went out on a date, it was expected of them; since they shared a steamy kiss during the war. By the end of their date, they both realized that they loved each other dearly but not romantically; they agreed on being just friends.

Ron moved on quickly, dated a lot, worked his way through most of the girls in their same year; Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and a few others that were not in their year, in the end he set his sights on Padma Patil.

Padma hated Ron since the Yule Ball in their fourth year and when he asked her out for breakfast after Harry's 21th birthday party; everyone thought she was going to laugh in his face but evidently Ron charmed poor Padma with a mixer of his helpless little boy act and War Hero persona.

They are now engaged after dating for three years, Ron held out as long as he could but was prompted to propose after Harry and Ginny announced that they were having a baby.

"Thank you Ron, they're beautiful!"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, How's Padma?"

"She's good, she's meeting me here, she had a fitting appointment for her wedding robes …I couldn't go with her." Ron said while rolling his eyes.

"Oh, you can't go Ron, it's bad luck!"

"I know, she kept telling me that!"

Shaking her head at Ron, she lifted the bouquet of roses and smelled them.

"Bloody hell Hermione…you gave us such a fright!"

"I know, I'm sorry!"

The door opened again and Ginny and Harry entered the room, each with their hands full with treats and pink tulips.

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed from the doorway as she hurried over to the bed, dropped the treats in her lap and hugged her ever so tightly. Harry followed and kissed her on her cheek.

"I'm so happy you're awake! I guess Snape's good for something after all!"Harry stated in a mocking voice.

"It's true then? He healed me?" Hermione asked.

"That's what Healer James said, we never saw him…I went to his office but the door was hexed with a nasty curse." Harry said, as he looked down at his hands, "I got burned; I didn't think to check for hexes before reaching for the door knob!"

Laughing and shaking his head, Ron replied,

"I guess… once a greasy git, always a greasy git!"

"Ron! Stop that! He saved my life!" Hermione yelled.

"He was just repaying you; you did save his first Monie!" Ron reminded her.

"Still…be nice please!" Hermione pleaded.

"How is the baby?" Hermione asked changing the subject from Severus; she didn't feel comfortable discussing him with Ron and Harry. They would never understand her feelings towards him.

Reaching for her belly Ginny smiled and said, "He's a real kicker! He keeps me up all night… you would think I had a Quidditch field in my belly!"

Smiling from ear to ear Harry hugged Ginny from behind and rubbed her belly and said "He's got Quidditch in his blood sweetheart!"

"I'm hungry! What treats did you bring?" Ron asked as he looked in Hermione's Lap?

"They're not for you, greedy, go down to the café and get your nephew some pumpkin juice, he's thirsty!" Ginny said as she slapped his hands from a chocolate frog.

Laughing in an adoring way, Harry said "Anything for you and my boy, come on Uncle Ron!" as he dragged Ron out of the room away from the treats.

Ginny turned back to Hermione and whispered, "Finally alone, have you seen Terri yet?"

"No…why…was he here?" she inquired.

"Yes, he was…but I told him to leave, those two were ready to hex him if he got near you!"

"How did he know I was here?"

"Luna told him, he overheard her and Neville talking when Neville went to pick her up for lunch at the Ministry."

"I'm really not ready to face him, glad the boys scared him away!" Hermione said a little relieved.

"Umm, maybe it's a good thing the boys scared him off but we seriously need to find you someone to better preoccupy your time… instead of getting yourself hospitalized."Ginny said as she gave her a sassy wink.

Ginny went on talking about Ron and Padma's wedding in a couple of weeks and Hermione stopped paying attention and thought about Terri.

Terri Boot and Hermione started to see each other while at Hogwarts. He always found a reason to be around her while they were in there seventh year and they had studied for their N.E.W.T.s together but she didn't pay him any attention other than as a fellow classmate; for her heart still harbored romantic feelings for Severus. Terri being very intelligent and charming finally caught Hermione's attention with a passionate kiss that led to many kisses one night after walking her back to her dormitory.

The romance developed from there; after graduation they continued to see each other. They had a lot in common, their education came first and if they had time afterwards, they spent it together; mostly in bed.

As the years went on, Terri finished his program and joined the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Hermione also completed her training and started working in the Department of Mysteries. Terri decided it was time to settle down and start a family.

One night after mind blowing sex, Hermione was sleeping on his chest and he just asked,

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

Catching her totally off guard, she answered "What?" as she sat up to look at him.

"I asked you would you marry me Hermione?" he said as he handed her a small open box.

Total confusion in her face, she was afraid to touch the box. Looking down at the box she felt tears running down her face.

All she could answer was "Why?"

"What do you mean why? That's what people do, they date, they fall in love and then they get married!"

"Why do we have to get married Terri, I'm happy the way things are!"

"I'm not Hermione; I love you and want a family...with you!"

"I know Terri, I love you too…I'm...I'm just not ready yet!"

"Why? When do you think you will be ready?"

"I don't know!"

"Do you want to know what I think? I think you will never be ready… at least not with me. I feel you're not ready to get married because YOU don't want to be!" He hissed at her, as he got out of bed reached for his clothes.

She followed him out of bed, pulling his arm to make him face her she said, "Wait Terri, don't leave, give me a chance to explain...Please… Ter… I just need more time."

"I gave you time Hermione… first was, we were just out of Hogwarts, then it was we just finished our programs and started working…I have waited for you Hermione… waited a very long time. I've been madly in love with you for seven years Hermione…how much longer would you like me to wait?"

Not knowing how to answer that, she decided to turn it on him and said,

"I wasn't the only one that put my education first, that is why we got along so well; we felt the same…about…about what's important."

"I guess people change...because I have…I want a family, I want to settle down."

"I just don't want too…not yet." She whispered.

She couldn't be angry with him. She knew he was right, it was time but she wasn't ready.

Walking over to her, he stood so close that their naked body's touched. He looked her in the eyes and asked,

"Do you love me Hermione?"

"Of course I love you…you know that!"

"Are you in love with me?"

That question made her hesitate, she knew she loved him but was she in love with him? Can she be in love with a man…and long for another?

He watched her and saw her hesitation, and then he said, "You do not have to answer, I have my answer."

He turned his back on her and grab his things and left without another word.

That's where they left it five months ago; the sad part is she doesn't regret it. She loved Terri, he was good to her but she didn't think she was ever in love with him. It was not fair to him and letting him go was the best thing she could have ever done for him, she only wished she would have done it sooner; saving him the heartache.

She believed Ginny was right, she needed someone to preoccupy her time and Severus Snape was going to be it. She had wondered where he was for so long and now that she knew she was going to find him. She had to thank him for saving her life; at least that would be her excuse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes:** These characters are JK Rowling's, not mine…I'm just giving them a different ending. I would love your reviews and comments but please be kind; this is my very first story.

**Blissful Sleep **_**By: Sage Spelling**_

**Chapter 6: The Promise Kept a Secret **

_~Severus~_

He woke up screaming_, _"Avada Kedavra!" sitting upright, his body shaking and every inch of him was covered in sweat. Tears covered his face and his heart pounding out of his chest. Surveying his surroundings he realized he was home in his Villa and not at the Astronomy tower. He leaned back in his bed and took a deep breath, not wanting to think about the nightmare he just woke from.

Still shaking and shivering, he pulled the dark blue covers to his chest and remembered how he got in to bed; he disarmed his wards and walked into his villa. He was so exhausted he could not think straight; he peeled off his robes and got into bed.

Lying there, alone in bed, he closed his eyes and the first image he saw was Hermione's helpless body sleeping in the hospital bed.

_She spoke my name as she was waking up… why was my name on her lips?, _he wondered.

While Severus waited at her bed side, waiting for the potion to take effect; he was bestowed with her. He knew the potion had worked and it would take about an hour for her to awaken but he still watched her, caressed her hair, and urged her to awaken.

While she stirred in her sleep, she had whispered "Severus" and he panicked; his name on her lips had awakened him from her enchantment. He could not be found hovering over her as she awakened; he needed to leave and return home to Greece. He left her bed side and found Healer James.

He explained that Hermione was regaining consciousness and what examinations needed to be done after she was awake.

"You are not going to stay and examine her yourself?"

"No, I cannot, I must be getting back."

"What if there are difficulties with her examination?"

"Are you not a Healer, you cannot examine her without me holding your hand, Healer James?" Severus snapped in his cold voice.

"Of course I can! She was your responsibility, you wanted control of her care, and I just assumed you would like to examine her after she awakened… is all."

"I trust you can complete the examination yourself; I really must be going; Excuse me." He said as he swept past the Healer leaving his black robes to fly behind him.

He was in desperate need of a shower; as he let the water pour over his body, he remembered he had made a promise to her, and even though she was asleep, he felt he must fulfill it. He made the promise on a whim; he was wrapped up in the sorrow and loss he had felt in her memory. Her grief was so strong and it reminded him so much of his own guilt.

"What is the fastest way to find her parents?"

He knew fixing their memories was not difficult for him; he had done it numerous times because of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Malfoy always praised by the Dark Lord for his "gift"of getting information he desired, Malfoy would obliterate Ministry workers memory and Severus would return their memories without Voldemort's knowledge.

He just needed to find them; he didn't know where they lived or what their names are. It came to him, Minerva would know where to find them if not she could get the information he needed. He had always kept in touch with Minerva after leaving England; as insufferable as the old witch was, she stood by his side and fought for his freedom. She had felt guilty for not trusting him and believing that he had turned to the dark and of course Severus used this to his advantage when he could.

"Yes, I will Owl Minerva."

It was midafternoon when he finally returned to his office after his rounds with Healer Tula, an Owl was sitting at his desk waiting for him. It was from Minerva; he had forgotten he had written to her. He released the letter from the Owl's leg and sat to read the letter.

_Dear Severus,_

_It was lovely hearing from you, it's been quite some time and I trust all is well._

_I was surprised to hear you are interested in Miss Granger's parents and their whereabouts, I will not ask why you are concerned; for I know you will not tell me._

_What I know is they are living in Alice Springs, Australia and their names are now Wendell and Monica Wilkins. As for their past information, all I know is that they were both muggle teeth healers…I believe they are called Nentists. Their original names were Jean and Gregory Granger._

_Hope this information is helpful to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva_

Smirking at Minerva calling them Nentist instead of Dentist, he thought_ Well, this information will be helpful _as he wrote a quick note in return.

_Minerva,_

_Thank you for your quick response, I will need your assistance a little further. I will contact you once I'm on my way to Hogwarts._

_Severus_

He looked at his calendar, he was free for the rest of the afternoon, still early he decided to find them right away. Now that he knew their whereabouts he can locate them quickly and be back no later than nightfall. He warded his office door, casted a disillusionment charm on himself, created a portkey and left for Alice Springs, Australia.

When he arrived in Alice Springs, he cast a Dephino Charm and a small bird appeared in his hands he whispered, "Take me to Gregory and Jane Granger."and they both disappeared.

When Severus's feet touched the ground he had landed in front of a red brick two story home. He walked to the side of the house to undo his disillusioning charm and charmed his robes into muggle clothing. He took the steps to the door and knocked twice and waited. A bold man opened the door and said "Hello… can I help you?"

Severus recognized the man from Hermione's memory. He had his wand ready under his sleeve, and he quickly casted a confusion charm on Mr. Granger as he entered the home. As they entered the room Mrs. Granger came out of the Kitchen to see who was there.

Not wasting time and not wanting to scare them, from under his sleeve he silently casted the _Obliviate spell. _Once her parents' eyes were a cold stare, he slowly coasted her parents to remember, he didn't want to harm their minds.

"You are Jean and Gregory Granger… you have a daughter… you are both Dentists…you lived in England." He chanted in his silky alluring voice.

"Yes" Mr. Granger said quietly.

"England…yes… in a yellow brick house." Mrs. Granger whispered.

"Dentist…yes… we shared a practice together." Mr. Granger said.

"Yes…and you had a Daughter, Do you remember her?" Severus asked.

"Daughter?" Mr. Granger asked.

Mrs. Granger screamed and put her hand on her mouth.

"Do you remember her Mrs. Granger?" Severus asked.

She moved her hand from her mouth, nodded her head and said, "Hermione!"

"Hermione?" Mr. Granger said in question and his eyes opened wide as he remembered he said "Hermione! Where is she?"

"Professor Snape?" Mrs. Granger seemed to remember him.

"Yes, but I'm no longer a Professor… you must be feeling rather confused, may we sit and I will explain everything to you?" He asked.

As they took a seat, he explained to them what he knew about what had happened to them.

"I remember the last time we saw her in London…She was crying and something about not wanting to do something but had to for our safety." Mrs. Granger said.

"Yes, that was right before she erased your memory." Severus answered.

"But we have been here for eight years…why did she not find us all this time? " Mr. Granger asked.

"It seems she came to see you and tried but was not able to return your memories herself and was afraid of damaging your minds. She felt it was more important for you to be healthy and happy than to risk damage to you." Severus explained.

"My poor girl, Please Mr. Snape…will you take us to are daughter?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes, I believe that it is time you are reunited with her but I must explain something first." He answered.

He told them that she was in the hospital, assured them that she was alright and explained how she was injured but he did not tell them that he created the antidote that healed her; he didn't feel right telling them.

Before leaving he asked if he can examine them, to be certain that no harm was done to their minds. After being sure that their minds where completely unharmed, he asked for a favor.

"May I ask you not to tell Hermione that I was the one to undo the spell?"

"Of course, that is the least we can do but why?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"I have my reasons." He answered avoiding eye contact.

"Well, wait! What are we going to tell her? You know she is relentless when she wants to know something?" Mr. Granger said, shaking his head.

Severus smirked, "Your memory seems to be returning quite will… Just tell her you woke one morning and you remembered your past life and came back to England to find her."

"Will she believe that?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"She will be so pleased to see you; she won't question your story." He assured them.

He conjured a note and it disappeared in midair, as the Grangers watched_._

"We must be going", he said as he took out his pocket watch.

He created a portkey, took their arms and disappeared from their living room to the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts.

"Where are we? I thought you said that she was in the Hospital?" Mr. Granger asked.

"I cannot take you to the hospital myself; I do not want my identity known for bringing back your memory."

As he spoke an old witch came walking from the path leading to the Castle.

"Severus, what is the meaning of this?" Minerva asked in her stern voice.

Then she noticed the Grangers and said "Mr. and Mrs. Granger?"

"Hello Professor!" Mrs. Granger said.

"Your Memory is restored! That's wonderful!"

"Yes, Thanks to Mr. Snape." Mr. Granger said.

"I need you to deliver them to St. Mungo's to Miss Granger."

"Severus, this is preposterous, why didn't you just take them to St. Mungo's yourself? I'm sure they are eager to see Hermione! "

"I have my reasons, I do not wish to be known for bringing back their memories and I would like you not to tell anyone." He said.

"What will I say then?" she asked.

"The Granger's have kindly agreed to tell her that they just woke up one morning remembering everything."

"Hermione will not believe that!" Minerva said.

"She will be overwhelmed by seeing them, she will not question…at least not at first. Later, she can be convinced that at the time her magic was not strong enough and it just faded."

"Severus this is absurd, she was the smartest witch in her class…she will not believe this!"

"Please just tell everyone that they contacted you after their memory was returned."

"I will not argue with you at the moment Severus, but this conversation is not over." She said her voice stern and her body rigid.

She turned to the Granger's and said, "I shall take you to Hermione now."

"Thank you!" The Grangers said in unison.

Mr. Granger shook Severus's hand and said, "Thank you, again, for all your help, we owe you a great deal."

Mrs. Granger surprised Severus by hugging him and thanking him with tears in her eyes and said "If there is ever anything we can do for you."

Nodding his head, he turned away, created another portkey and returned home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes:** These characters are JK Rowling's, not mine…I'm just giving them a different ending. I would love your reviews and comments but please be kind; this is my very first story.

*_This chapter is a little longer then usually…hope you enjoy!*_

**B****lissful Sleep**** By**_**: Sage Spelling**_

_**Chapter 7-Reunions **_

_~Hermione~_

There was a knock on the door that wakened Hermione from her thoughts, as she looked up Professor McGonagall entered the room.

"Professor! It's so good to see you!"

"Hello Miss Granger, I'm pleased to see you awake!" she said with a small smile.

"I'm feeling wonderful but the Healer insists that I stay for observation one more night."

"I'm sure he has his reasons my dear."

"I know but I just want to go home."

Professor McGonagall nodded her head in understanding and said, "I have a surprise for you and now that I'm sure you are well enough to handle it, I will go retrieve It." she said.

As she walked to the door and opened it, two figures entered the room and looked at her with big smiles on the faces.

"Mum…Dad!" Hermione screamed as she leaped out of bed and ran towards them.

They hugged her and cried, Hermione draw herself from there embraces and looked at them with concern in her eyes and asked,

"How?"

Her parents looked at each other and then her father answered,

"We are not sure; we started to remember little things for months and finally we both woke and remembered everything."

"How can this be? The spell doesn't work that way!" Turning to McGonagall she asked. "Professor, have you heard of such a thing?" she asked.

"I have not but it is possible, you were young when you cast the spell, maybe your magic was not strong enough and faded after sometime." She explained.

Hermione didn't believe that it was possible and was worried that someone had found out about them and returned their memories. This would have been wonderful had she known who but not knowing made her worry.

Not wanting to scare her parents "Maybe you are right." She said as she looked at Professor McGonagall with concern.

Professor McGonagall conjured a couple of chairs for Hermione's parents and told them she will return to take them where they wanted to go after visiting hours were over.

"We don't know…Hermione, What happened to our home in London?" Her father asked.

"It's still there but under a Fidelius Charm and I had to place a Muggle Repellent Charm, in case any friends and family came looking for you."

"Can we go there?" her mother asked.

"Yes, I will write down the address for Professor McGonagall to take you."

"Very well, I have a few things to take care of; I will return at 8:00 pm to take you home." Professor McGonagall said.

After she left, her parents pestered her with questions about why she erased their memories.

"I'm sorry, I really am! I wish I hadn't, I should have had the Order of Phoenix put you under protective custody like they did for Harry's family but I didn't know I could and I was trying to protect you, it was really dangerous!"

"Sweetheart, we are not angry with you…we just hate all this time away from you." Her mother said holding Hermione's hand.

Nodding at them as she cried she answered, "Me too, it's been horribly lonely without you! I miss you so very much, I thought I was going to be able to restore your memory after the war was over, but I couldn't and I was so afraid of anything…"she paused as she took a breath and continued "if I would damage your minds if I tried harder."

Her mother hugged her tight and Hermione continued,  
>"You didn't remember me or your past life in London, I had wiped it completely from your memory. As long as you were happy and most importantly safe, I accepted the loss of you in my life."<p>

"It's over now dear; we are here now, happy, healthy and safe! You are not alone anymore sweetheart!"

Both her parents were hugging her and then her father said

"Ok, Miss now… explain to me why you are in the hospital!"

Laughing at the way her father changed the subject, he never liked all the sentimentality, she told them about the potion and how it all went wrong.

"How did they wake you up?" Her mother asked.

"Well, do you remember Professor Snape?" She asked.

Her parents darted a quick glance at each other and then her mother answered, "Yes, he was your Potions Professor…right?"

Looking at her parents, curious what the look was about she continued, "Well, he is no longer a professor at Hogwarts but a Potions Master now; apparently he was called in on my case to consult on an antidote and he was able to create one for me."

"He healed you?" Her father asked.

"Yes, I never had a chance to thank him, he left before I could." She said her voice ringing with the sound of regret.

Her mother now curious, "Hermione sweetheart, tell us what have you been up to the last eight years?"

Laughing she said "Oh my, where should I begin!"

"From the beginning!" her mother said.

She started from the beginning and told them a very much edited version of the war, the defeat of Voldemort and the rebuilding of Hogwarts. She explained how she and the boys returned to school to complete their education and being offered a position in the Department of Mysteries program.

"The Department of Mysteries? What do you do there?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to tell anyone…are work is top secret."

"Oh dear, is it dangerous?" her mother asked.

"It can't be any more dangerous than chasing mad killers before she was eighteen!" her father said shaking his head.

Her parents never understanding her world but tried hard to accept it and she loved them for it even more.

"Tell me… I know you have lives in Australia, do tell what there like?" She asked not wanting to talk about her anymore.

Apparently, her parents found work in Alice Springs, Australia on a farm, taking care of horses.

"Why did you look for a job, I had sold your practice and added it to your

savings…you really didn't need to work."

"We didn't do it for the money; we really just enjoyed taking care of them." her father explained.

Have you thought about what you are going to do? Do you want to stay here or go back?" she asked.

Looking at her husband her mother answered, "I really would like to go back; I have become accustomed to my life there."

"Honestly…me too." Her father answered.

"Oh, well I guess when I chose Australia; I knew you would love it." Hermione told them.

"Besides, with you being able to do that popping thing…you can visit us anytime!" her father said.

When the door opened and Professor McGonagall came to take them to their old home, Hermione promised to visit them after being released the next day.

Finally alone her head was spinning with the events of day._ How did their memory come back? Was Professor McGonagall's suggestion possible? Can their memory have returned because my magic was not strong enough when I casted the spell and the spell just faded? _She wondered.

In desperate need to do some research on memory charms, she wished she had the book that was in her library at home. She read the book numerous times trying to research ways to return their memory without harm; it never mentioned anything about spells fading.

Needing to see the book instantly, she closed her eyes and imagined it in her hands, she felt something heavy in her lap, when she opened her eyes the book was laying there.

Smiling she said, "I still have it!"

She sat for hours, rereading the book and searching for even the slighest mention of charms fading over time; it did say that once a memory charm was casted only a wizard skilled in Legilimency would be able to remove it without harm.

Thinking about what the book said about a skilled Legilimens, she immediately thought of Severus; Healer James told her that Severus preformed Legilimency on her while she was asleep. Then she remembered the expression on her parents face when she told them it was him that created the antidote that saved her.

"_Could it be possible that he removed the memory charm? Why?"_

If it's not him, she will need to find out whom, because she was sure her magic had not faded. She hoped it was him because if it wasn't; her family could be in danger.

She had a feeling her parents were not telling her something that had to do with Severus, the look they darted at each other was for a reason and she need to know why.

_Yes, they're not telling me something…but I will find out tomorrow. Mum is a bad liar; it will be easy to get the information from her._

Finally being released from the hospital, she was relieved. Before leaving St. Mungo's she cornered Healer James to learn all she could about Severus. The healer wasn't thrilled with the questioning, seemed he was a little afraid of him but Hermione being as persistent as she could; she convinced him to tell her every single detail.

Finding out he was the head of the Potions Department was not a surprise, the man was a genius in the art of potions but living in Greece came as a shock. Greece seemed to be such a contract to his personality; which mad her even more intrigued about him.

Harry came to the Hospital to escort her home and would not let her apparate on her own, he held on to her arm and made her side-along apparent.

"Thank you for bringing me home Harry but honestly I'm fine."

"I know Monie, but I just wanted to make sure…you know I worry about you."

"I know but I promise I'm fine, actually I feel great…my parent's memories are restored…I'm going to spend some time with them."

"I still don't understand how their memories were returned."

"I don't either, they said it just returned slowly but I don't believe it."

"Is that possible?"

"I don't know…nothing I have read supports her theory but Professor McGonagall said because I was young my magic could have just faded.

I'm going to question them tonight…maybe they're right."

She didn't want to tell Harry her theory just yet; she wanted to interrogate her mother first.

After assuring Harry that she was alright, she showered and a changed and headed to her parents' house; she had not been there since she warded it with charms. She felt uneasy about it but knocked on the door anyway. When her dad let her in he hugged her; lifting her off the ground.

Laughing as he placed her feet on the floor she said "I missed those hugs!"

Walking in to the house, she saw boxes stacked on top of each other and asked, "What are you doing with those boxes?"

"Well, we couldn't sleep last night, this house brought back so many cherished memories; we decided to take some things with us."

"When do you plan on leaving?"

"Soon, we left in a hurry…we didn't tell anyone we were going."

Hating the idea of her parents leaving so soon, she had to remind herself that they have their lives, as she has hers.

Her mother entered the room and hugged Hermione hello, holding on as if she didn't want to let go, she turned to her husband and said "You're still here?"

"Where you going, dad?"

"The market, your mother wants to cook you dinner…she thinks you look to thin!"

"Oh, I forgot you don't have any food in the house! You must be starving!"

"No dear, Professor McGonagall had a house elf bring us food last night and this morning, but I informed the elf that I will be cooking dinner tonight so there will be no need to come, he looked hurt that I said that but I want a family dinner like before."

"Oh, that will be wonderful Mum!"

While her father went to the market, Hermione helped clear off all the dust in the house. Not in the mood for muggle work and wanting to interrogate her mother before her father came home; she told her mom to stand back. She pulled out her wand and silently moved her wand as every spot of dust disappeared.

Smiling at her mother she said, "let's sit and talk Mum…I missed are girl talks!"

They took a seat on the couch and then her mother started first by asking "Are you with Ronald yet?"

Laughing she asked, "You remember that Mum?"

"Of course! Well?"

"No Mum, Ron and I decided that we only loved each other as friends nothing more!"

"I never saw you with him either, you are just a cleaver girl and you need someone to match you mentally not just physically."

"Mum, he's not dumb!"

"I do not mean it like that Hermione, he was just never right for you, that's all. Anyway… so not Ronald, then who?"

"No one right now, I dated someone named Terri for a long time, but we broke up not too long ago."

"Why?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure…I love him, I know I do and he is mentally challenging, treated me very well but something was not right, he wanted to move on and start a family and I couldn't…not with him."

"You were not in love with him?"

"No, I don't think I was …can you be in love with someone but dream about someone you have not seen in years?"

"Hmm, you can dear…a woman's heart has many secrets!"

"I know, but if there is a chance of at least trying to pursue that person, shouldn't I try?"

"Do tell…who is this person?"

"I have never told anyone Mum!"

"I'm your Mum; I will keep your secrets."

"It's Professor Snape."

"You have feelings for your Professor? Hermione, did anything happen between you while in school?"she asked in a concerning tone.

"No Mum!"

"Then how?"

"Well, my feeling for him started to develop during the war, he had been attacked by Voldemort's horrible snake and I knew how to heal him. I found out all he had done for the war, for Harry and even Ron and I!"

She explained to her mother what she knew of his life story and all his sacrifices he made to emend his past mistakes. When she was done telling her mother the story they both had tears in their eyes.

"Then he saved my life, came back from Greece to do it! I mean I know it was only work for him but not for me."

"I don't think it was just a job for him dear."

"What do you mean?"

Knowing she slipped and said something she knew she shouldn't corrected herself by saying, "maybe he was repaying you?"

"Do you think I'm wasting my time then?" she asked_._

"He is an unbelievable man and as sexy as they come!" Her mother said with a grin. "He cannot be a waste of time!"

"How do you remember that?" Hermione said with probing eyes.

Her mother realizing she slipped again, "Umm of course, you don't forget black blazing eyes like that!"

"Mum, I know your hiding something…out with it!" she said in an inpatient tone.

"Ok, I knew the moment you brought him up and talked about your school girl crush on him I was doomed to break my promise to him!"

"Your promise? What promise?"

"He was the one that brought back our memory."

"What! How?"

"I'm really not sure, I remember him talking to us and reminding us of our lives here."

"How did he know? Only a few people did!"

"I'm not sure sweetie!"

"So what promise did you make?"

"We promised him we will not tell you that he was the person that brought back our memories and he brought us to Professor McGonagall to bring us to you."

"She went along with it?"

"They fought about it, but in the end she agreed but told him that she was not done with that conversation."

"That sounds more like her! I must see him Mum!"

"I agree!" she said with a wink.

She was going to Greece, Athens Greece. She had never been and she was very excited. She had always wanted to visit and see the monuments, she had planned on going with her parents once she finished school but they never had the chance. She began making a mental list of all the sites she wanted to visit.

_Even if he refuses to see me, I will make the best of my trip,_ she thought hoping he wouldn't refuse.

Her bag open on her bed, clothes flew from all parts of her room, she would think of an item and it would fly and fold itself into her bag neatly. She needed her camera but it was still with Harry; he had borrowed it from her for him and Ginny's trip to France. She didn't want to owl for it or go by their house; not wanting to answer questions. She knew she shouldn't but she had to have it for her site seeing. She sat on the bed, closing her eyes; she saw the camera. She imagined the metal, cold and hard against her skin and remembered how it felt in her hands. When she opened her eyes and the camera appeared.

_I'll just tell Harry he gave it back to me ages ago, _she thought.

She owled Ms. Springdale, explaining that she needed more rest and that she will be out of work for another few days. Hermione never taking time off knew that would not be a problem with Ms. Springsdale.

She got in to bed, feeling extremely tired, decided on a goodnight's sleep before leaving for Greece. While waiting for sleep, she thought of Severus and wondered what his reaction would be when she showed up at his office in Aceso Hospital.

Shaking her head she thought, _he is just going to give me a murderous look and shout for me to leave…but I don't care, I have to see him again._

She never forgot him, he was her idolized hero. She knew she was silly for harboring feelings for him, but could not help it. She saw him in such a different light after knowing the truth. She always stuck up for him in Hogwarts, something in her heart had told her that he was always trying to protecting them and in the end, she was right.

He always was there, always trying to keep them out of trouble; a job she and the boys made very difficult. Smiling to herself as she drifted off to sleep, she remembered the day they disarmed him in the shrinking shack in their third year. _The look on his face was complete shock and murderous before all three disarming spells hit him at once and he passed out, _she thought.

The next morning she woke very nervous, she was going to see him; she longed to see him for so long; now that it was happening she was shaking with fear at the thought of him rejecting her. Her fears didn't stop her; she showered, dressed and prepared to apparate to France's Apparition station and then to Greece's Apparition station. The wizarding hotel she had researched in Athens, Greece was right off the Apollo Coast and was just a short walk from the station. The trip to Greece was too far to apparate to and to get a registered portkey took too long and she didn't want to damper her trip if she got caught with an unauthorized portkey.

After checking in to her hotel and settling in, she walked out the balcony that faced the Apollo's Coast and smelled the salty air. The sounds of the waves relaxed her and cleared her mind. She knew it was time to visit him but she wanted to look just right; she went in to change from her traveling cloak and freshen up.

She wore her sky blue cloak that fit her just right and shaped her small frame. She looked in the mirror, trying to decide what to do with her mass of hair, normally she would wear it up in a bun off her face but being here in Greece she wanted to enjoy the feeling of the ocean's air in her hair, she decided to keep it down with her loose and wild curls framing her face. She wore a little make-up, not much; just a bit to highlight her delicate features. She put on her small studded earrings and gold locket her mother had given her.

"Need this for luck." she said as she placed the locket around her neck.

She looked in the mirror, satisfied with her appearance; she left the hotel and decided to take a walk to the hospital.

While walking to the hospital, she noticed this beautiful café that faced the ocean and she wondered if he would join her for lunch there. Laughing at the thought, she was lucky if he would allow her entry in to his office; much less have lunch with her.

It was early afternoon, the sun was shining and she felt the sting from its heat. She entered the hospital and saw a slightly plumped, older blonde Witch sitting at a desk with a sign in Greek over her head. Hermione believed that the sign must say information, even though she could not read it. She placed her wand to her throat and asked her were to find Severus Snape.

The witch looked at her curiously and said, "No need for wand dear, I speak English."

The woman's English was a little broken but Hermione was able to understand her.

"Oh lovely, can you please tell me where to find Severus Snape?"

The witch surveyed her, nodded her head and smiled as she answered, "Master Snape office is in fourth floor. The Potion Department."

"Thank You!" Hermione said smiling at the witch.

"You welcome…have good day, dear." the witch told her in her broken English.

As she walked to the elevators, her heart was beating out of her chest and she started to feel the flutter in her stomach, making her feel sick. She looked deep inside herself and found her Gryffindor courage; she entered the elevator and pressed the fourth button on the elevator wall, hoping it said four.

As she stepped out of the elevator, she looked around her and saw what looked like a Muggle's Hospital Pharmacy. Everyone wore light green cloaks that stood behind a long counter top that framed one side of the hallway. Behind the counter there were vials and vials of what looked like potions stacked on shelves. Two witches and a wizard stood in line in front of the counter and another wizard stood on the opposite side speaking in Greek and holding a potions vial. Totally in awe of what she was seeing, she stood in line and waited her turn. When it was her turn to step up to the counter, she asked "Speak English?"

The young Wizard, with dark hair and a handsome smile answered in the same broken English as the witch downstairs at the information desk.

"Yes Miss, how… I help you?"

Smiling she asked, "Can you tell me where I can find Mr. Snapes office?"

"Master Snape?" He looked at her curiously with a questioning look on his face; almost as if to ask why but then caught himself and answered.

"Master Snape office, down hall, last door on left."

"Thank You" Hermione said holding back a laugh as she walked away, _His personality must not be so different here _she thought.

She took a deep breath, waited a few seconds and then softly knocked twice on his door; then nervously waited.

The door swing open and there he stood in front of her; same tall and muscularly lean frame that made her weak in the knees, his hair still long and dark black but with a few slivery strands. Shocked to see him in any other color then black, he wore dark green robes that made a handsome contracted to his very pale skin.

"Herm...Miss Granger!" He said as if he saw a ghost.

"Hello Professor…umm, may I come in?" She asked shyly, now that she saw him she was losing what courage she had left.

He moved to allow her entry, as he motioned her to sit on the couch in the office and he took the seat in front of her. Hermione was glad he didn't kick her out and thought _"This was going good… so far."_

He finally spoke, "What are you doing her Miss Granger?"

Taking a deep breath she answered_, _"Well, I wanted to thank you for all that you did for me, you left before I could."

"It was nothing…" his voice trailed off.

"Nothing? Professor, you saved my life."

He looked at her with a look of wonder, it seemed he realized he was showing weakness, finding his voice, his cold drawl returned and he said,

"Miss Granger, call us even, you saved my life and I repaid a life's debt to you."

Not knowing what to say, she didn't expect to have him be civil, she nodded.

He continued, "I also owe you an apology, I missed judged you and never thanked you for saving me in the Shrinking Shack."

Finding her voice, shocked at what he was saying, she nodded and said, "Apology accepted Professor but there is no need to thank me, I was in a position to help, that's all."

They both gazed at each other and Hermione in desperate need for fresh air said, "Thank you for seeing me Professor, I know you are busy, I will leave you to your work."

"Miss Granger, Please don't call me professor, I have not been one in years." He said in a hint of a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry! Mr. Snape?" she said in a questioning tone.

"I would prefer you to call me Severus, May I call you Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes, please." She answered not being able to hide her glee.

"Very well." he said nodding in agreement, "Are you returning home right away?"

"No, actually I decided to make this a little holiday. I booked my Hotel until Monday."

"Where are you staying?"

"At the Aegeon Beach Hotel."

"Very nice, it has a spectacular view."

"Yes, its breath taking." She agreed shyly, she could not believe that he was actually having a conversation with her.

Looking at the clock he said, "I have not had lunch yet, would you like to join me?"

"I would love too." she answered much too quickly.

He stood up from his chair and gestured to the door, and said "After you, Hermione."

Sending shivers down her spine with the sound of her name on his lips. She blushed slightly at his behavior; she could hardly control her excitement as he followed her out the door she thought _oh my_, _I'm having lunch with Severus Snape!_

_~Severus~_

Hermione Granger stood in the doorway of his office, her mass of curls framing her delicate face. She wore a blue cloak, the color of the sky that highlighted her womanhood. She was radiant and took his breath away with her beauty as she bit her lip, and then she smiled shyly and greeted him.

At first he was speechless, _Hermione Granger in Greece, standing in my doorway. __What was she doing here? Why was she looking at me with lustful eyes? _His mind jumbled, _I'm losing my mind…I almost called her Hermione! _When she asked if she can enter and as he moved to let her in; he gathered his wits about him.

_She cares for me…this was evident from her memories and I'm intrigued by her… never have I been intimated by a woman, why would I act like a childish fool now? _

As he sat across from her he couldn't help but stare at her trimmed figure and the little cleavage she showed. Making himself look to her eyes instead of her body, he asked why she was in his office. The colors of her eyes were golden brown with flecks of honey that sparkled in the sun light that shined from the window behind him. She told him she came to Greece to thank him for saving her live but the look in her eyes claimed there was much more there. She bit her lip twice and blushed slightly at his gaze, proving she was just as tempted as he.

Calling him Professor irritated him; he could not be called professor by someone so tempting. At his suggestion of using each other's first name, the look in her eyes was pure delight.

With a feeling he was making a vast mistake he ask her to join him for lunch and as he followed her out the door, he couldn't help but notice the shake in her hips as she walked past him and thought _this woman is going to cause me trouble_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes:** These characters are JK Rowling's, not mine…I'm just giving them a different ending. I would love your reviews and comments but please be kind; this is my very first story.

*Thank you everyone for your wonderful comments! I changed the format to align text to the left…I'm sorry if it was hard to read in the center text format, I just loaded it that way because I thought it looked pretty!*

**B****lissful Sleep**** By**_**: Sage Spelling**_

_**Chapter 8- The Lunch Date **_

_~Hermione~_

Aceso's Hosptial was not far from Apollo Coast and he suggested they walk to a little café with a balcony that faced the ocean.

Hermione smiled when she saw which café he was referring to_,_

"I saw this place on the way to see you, and it is beautiful." she said.

The waiter seated them and asked Hermione what she would like to drink, of course, Hermione didn't understand and looked at Severus.

"Shall I order?" he asked her.

"Yes, please."

As he spoke to the waiter in Greek, the waiter nodded and walked away.

_Oh my, was he ever so sexy when he spoke Greek_ she thought and then asked "What did you order?"

"My favorite… Retsina, it's their house wine, I believe you will find it to your liking."He said in a confident tone.

Wanting to know about him and what he does here in Greece she said,

"I was in awe of your department, it reminded me of a muggle pharmacy I used to visit as child."she said.

"That's what I based the Potions Department upon when I had the department remodeled a few years ago." he said.

"You seem happy here…you're much more relaxed!" she said.

"I am, it was a hard adjustment but I have to say…I agree, the beach life suits me."

The waiter returned with the wine and looked at Severus as he spoke in Greek again. He turned to her and asked, "Shall I order lunch for us?"

"Yes, please."

"Any special request?"

"Surprise me."

He ordered and when the waiter walked away, he turned his eyes on her. He held her gaze and lifted his glass of wine in his hand and he said,

"To surprises!"

She could not help the massive smile on her face or the heat rising in her cheeks as she blushed again thinking _who is this man? Surely he cannot be the same Severus Snape I once knew!_ _This one is suave and debonair …the one I knew was a grump!_

"So, tell me Hermione…you are an unspeakable?"He asked intrigued.

"Yes I am."

"What do you witches do, that is kept so secretive?"

"That I cannot tell you…I'm sorry."She said in a small voice.

"I have always wondered what was kept so secretive."

"The department has its reasons for keeping it a secret; which I cannot share."

"Hmm, I'm good at finding out secrets…I always have been."

"I've always been good at keeping them." she said.

"We shall see!"

_Is he flirting with me, _she wondered trying desperately to contain her excitement.

Changing the subject she said, "According to Healer James, you read my research journal and was able to create an antidote to heal me…What did you think of my attempted potion?"

"It is an interesting potion, blissful dreams; I think it would have worked had you not made two mistakes."

"You identified my mistakes?"

"Yes, your ingredients were correct and I have to say interesting, from what I understood, you were creating a potion that gave you blissful dreams without intoxicating you, am I correct?"

"Yes, I had the idea because I hated the Dreamless Sleep Potion; it made me drowsy and nauseous in the morning."

"I agree the potion does have dreadful side effects on some wizards."

The waiter returned with their lunch and refilled their glasses.

"Smells wonderful, what is it?"

"Moussaka…it's an eggplant and meat sauce."

As they ate, he explained what he believed went wrong with her potion.

"I see how I missed that the birch sap should not have been freezing but I did not do my research correctly on the passiflora flower, I did not know that I had to preserve the flower before grounded it to powder."

"I agree, you should have better researched the effects of the ingredients and how they mixed before trying it on yourself." He said in his former Professor's tone.

"I would like to attempt it again, would you like to assist me as I try again?"

"Assist no, but supervise…definitely."

"Of course!" she said smiling and then asked, "Have you been in Greece all this time?"

"Yes, I traveled a bit but came here shortly after leaving."

"Where did you go?"

"America, Spain and then stopped in France before coming here."

I've been to Spain and France and love it there but I have not been to America…What is it like there?"

"The Wizarding Community is mostly populated in New York City where their Ministry of Magic is located."

"Is that where you visited?" she asked.

"Yes, I didn't stay long."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"No, New York is a great place to hide a Magical Community because everyone is busy and doesn't pay attention to their surroundings but it was not where I needed to be after I left England."

He did not elaborate and she did not want to push for answers just yet. There was so much she wanted to know about him but she decided to wait a little before she integrated him.

"How did you know where to find me?" he asked.

"I questioned Healer James until he told me…even though he didn't want to answer my questions." she said with a small smile.

"He shouldn't have told you or anyone."he said as his face darkened.

"He was afraid to tell me but I pestered him until he did." she said shyly.

"As he should have been, the Healer had no business telling you my whereabouts." He answered with a murky expression.

"Oh, don't be angry at him… he tried not telling me but when I want to know something…I'm quite annoying until I get my answers." she said.

She really didn't want Severus to hex the poor Healer because she was determined to see him again.

A smirk spread across his face as he spoke, "Are you admitting to being annoying?"

Laughing she answered "Yes, I know I used to irritate you at Hogwarts."

"Yes, the hand waving at every question I ask…was infuriating." He said with that unbelievably sexy smirk.

"All the other teachers did not mind but you…always calling me an insufferable-know-it all."

"_I did…didn't I." _

"Yes you did…it was quite hurtful…actually."she reflected sadly_._

"Ah, well what you did not realize was I did not want you to recite what was written in the text book…I wanted you to use your cleverness to create as you did with your attempted potion."

"I guess I miss interpreted your behavior towards Me."she said surprised to find that he expected more from her and she never realized it.

"Not quite…I still treated you horribly for being Potter's friend."

"I see… the truth comes out at last."she said laughing. "You were quite horrible to Harry!"

A smirk formed on his face and he said "Yes, him and Weasley both, most of the Gryffindor actually."

"Yes, you did treat us worse than any other house...why?"

"Gryffindor's did not need me to praise them, they had the Headmaster and their own Head of House to praise and encourage them; I had my own house to look after considering none of the other professors treated them fairly."

"I never looked at it in that way, I guess you right, had the Weasley twins been in any other house they would have been expelled."

"Exactly."

"I was quite surprised to see you in any other color robes then black." she said with a shyly smile.

"When I came here I wore nothing but muggle clothing at first but when I was employed by the hospital I was to wear a cloak to work, I decided that a black cloak was not an adequate color wear in a hospital."

"I like the dark green; it's very handsome on you." she said smiling. "And I noticed that you have your department staff wearing light green to compliment."

He nodded and said_ "_Yes, I believe that it is important for the staff to be in uniform."

After lunch, he told her he must return to work but asked her what her plans were for later.

"I was planning on sightseeing…would you like to be my tour guide?"She asked in a shy tone, hoping that his answer was yes.

"I would be honored, madam!" he answered in a mocking tone.

He caught her off guard when he held her hand slowly and kissed it like an English gentlemen.

"Be ready at six and dress in muggle clothing; I will pick you up from you're hotel."

A smile formed on his lips as he saw the color rise in her cheeks, he turned his back on her as he walked towards the hospital, leaving her standing watching him walk away, totally bewildered, as she thought

"_Oh my, I'm in trouble!" _

_~Severus~_

As Severus walked back to the Hospital he thought _I have a date with Hermione Granger… an insufferable-no-it all and I am honestly looking forward to it? What has this world come too?_

_Something about that woman, she has grown into an enchanting creature...Who would have thought?_

Lunch was interesting; there was abundance of sexual chemistry between them,_ the woman shivered as I said her name. Hmm…I could think of better ways to make her shiver _he thought.

Severus has always had his way with woman, being his usual dark and mysterious self, woman found him hard to refuse. He spent his time with woman causally, since his time as a Death Eater, he never wanted to get close with anyone; _much too dangerous _he would say.

When he was in need of the pleasures of a woman, he would seek it.

He would stay until both trembled with pleasure and then leave; never stayed the night and never bring anyone into his home.

She was no different, he will enjoy her company while she was visiting Greece but after she returned home he would sever all ties.

He felt he was obligated to her for all that she had done and he could not ignore her while she visited. He didn't mind, he enjoyed her company which he rarely did with anyone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes:** These characters are JK Rowling's, not mine…I'm just giving them a different ending. I would love your reviews and comments but please be kind; this is my very first story.

**Blissful sleep **_**By: Sage Spelling**_

_**Chapter 9: The Tour of Greece **_

_~Hermione~_

Hermione looked in the mirror and surveyed her appearance; she wore a cream and red polka dot short summer dress that fit her tight around the bust and waist and sat off her right shoulders with a small ruffle.

Her mass of hair was being a problem; she finally decided to tie it to the side letting her curls loose on her shoulder. Looking at the clock, she realized he will be there in ten minutes, her pulse started to race in anticipation and she wondered what the night had in store.

All afternoon she could not focus on anything other than him. _He has changed so much _she thought; the manner in which he carried himself was so different than before, he no longer was tense and uptight but relaxed. He was always well mannered but now he was rather debonair. She wondered how can he changed so much, but then she realized he didn't change, he just never had the chance to be himself. As long as she's known him, he had been a tortured soul and a double agent working for two mad men. _How would he have time to be debonair, _she thought as she shook her head.

She has been wondering about the memory he seen while she was sleeping. She wanted to ask him what he viewed but she feared which memory it was. Whatever he viewed she knew was what softened him towards her and she didn't want to ruin it. The problem was, she had a problem not saying what was on her mind and knew she could not control herself for long.

The sight of him standing in the open door made her stir somewhere below her dress; sending tingles through her body. His tall and lean but muscular form made his white button down shirt grip to his arms and shoulders. His white shirt was tucked in to his tailored black trousers, showing every curve in his statues physique. His usual cold stare had turned in to a cocky smirk, as he noticed her reaction to him and the look in her eyes.

"Hello Hermione" he said in a sneaker.

Realizing she was staring at him and that he noticed, she recovered herself and invited him in.

"Hi…come on in, just have to grab something,"she said a little breathless as she walked away from him to the desk.

She noticed him watching her, the look in his eyes were not far from hers.

"A camera, have you turned in to Mr. Creevey?" He asked.

Laughing she said, "Tonight I will."

"Do not harass me to take pictures Hermione…I do not care for them."

Shaking her head, she answered in a very innocent voice,

"I wouldn't dare…I just want pictures of the sites we see." smiling to herself at the idea.

"All ready!" she said with a smile, "Where too?"

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"We did toast to surprises…did we not?"

"Well, yes….I thought that was just for lunch?"

"No Hermione, it's for the reminder of your stay in Greece…take my arm, I will apparate us to the first place…believe me, you will not be disappointed."

She placed her arm slowly in to his, feeling his muscular arm under hers and then felt his other arm around her as she began to feel the familiar pull and they disappeared from her room.

When they landed, she opened her eye to survey their surroundings, not wanting to let go of him, she held on for balance; the rocky ground did not seem solid enough for her high wedged sandals. The sight in front of her was breath taking, they were standing on what looked like a mountain; a very high one. The sky was crystal clear as she noticed the sun starting to set. The sun seemed so close, as if she could reach out and touch it.

A bird caught her attention, and she asked "Is that a woodland kingfisher?"

"Yes, do you know where we are?"

"Are we on Mount Olympus?"

Smirking at her he said "Yes, we are. We are on Mytikas, the highest peak in Greece."

"It's magnificent! Completely breathe taking." she said as she tried to balance herself to take out her camera and take pictures.

Noticing she was not capable of keeping her balance without holding on to him, he held her waist and she leaned on him for support.

"Sorry, it seems I wore the wrong shoes for this evening."

Looking down at her legs with a very lustful look, while holding her for balance he said, "Practical they are not, but I do not believe they can possibly be wrong."

She could not help the tingling sensation she felt traveling through her body as she leaned against him. She shot pictures of the cliff, the sky, the bird and even the bottom of the cliff.

"Are you done? I have more places for us to see?"

"Yes." she answered.

His arms still around her waist from behind, she felt him holding her tighter and pulling her against his body; he apparated them.

As she opened her eyes she was faced with massive columns of limestone._ "_Oh Severus, the Parthenon!" she said in awe.

He had landed them in the middle facing the ruins of the ancient temple and she was able to balance on her own; he slowly let go of her and she had no choice but to let him.

She moved towards the ruins of the temple, she wanted to touch them; taking out her camera, she took pictures of the ancient temple. As she reached the columns, she touched them with her finger tips. There was something so reassuring about them, they were old and ruined because of war and the power struggles through the years but still they stood tall and still very beautiful; the site of them brought tears to her eyes.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he asked as he stepped closer to her putting his hand on the small of her back.

"Yes, it's there just so beautiful."

"Yes, they are."

Watching her face he asked, "May I see your camera.'"

"Of course" she said a little curious.

He took the camera in his hands and said, "Let me take a picture of you standing here."

Amused he wanted to photograph her; she turned and faced him, the wind in her hair, her eyes still glossy with tears, her flowing dress moving with the wind. He took the picture with an expression on his face she could not read.

Finally he spoke, "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes, I'm suddenly famished."

Moving towards her and taking her arm by the elbow while his eyes still watched her intensely with a look she didn't understand, then he apparated them way.

They landed again, but this time Hermione recognized where they were; they were back to the wizarding part of the Apollo Coast. As they started to stroll through the cobble streets of the coast, walking very closely to each other but their bodies barely touched. She wondered and then had to ask.

"Why Greece?"

"Hmm?" He answered, as he seemed to be pulled from his thoughts.

"Why did you choose to move to Greece?"

He looked at her for a moment before he answered, "When I visited here once years ago on a mission for Voldemort, I found it comforting and after the war, it's was one of the first places that came to mind when I thought of getting away."

"I can understand that, it seems like a different world here."

They walked in quiet for the reminder of their stroll. She was surprised by his answer; she didn't expect him to ever mention the war or Voldemort to her.

They reached a path surrounded with exotic plants and flowers as they walked through it she noticed a golden gate that glistened with a pull of very strong magic.

Intrigued she asked, "Where are we?"

"This is the entrance to the Muggle part of the coast."

"We are going into a Muggle city?"

"Yes, there is a Restaurant on this part of the coast that I enjoy."

"I didn't think you would enjoy any part of a muggle area?"

Smirking at her he answered, "Truly I do not, not for long anyway…I found this restaurant when I first came to Greece, I lived in a muggle village not too far from here and would eat at this restaurant often."

"You lived in a muggle village?" she asked with shock in her voice.

"Why does that surprised you? My father was a muggle if you recall."

"I know…I just can't imagine you living away from our world, is all. I find it difficult and I have muggle parents and school friends."At the mention of her parents she had the impulse to ask him about their memory being restored but felt that it was not the right time.

"I will admit I did not enjoy living as a muggle but at first I wanted nothing to do with the magical world…I even worked in that building over there."

"What did you do there?"

"I worked in the Pharmacy as a Technician."

"Well, I guess that makes sense…I always thought that potions are equivalent to pharmacy."

"Yes and I learned quite a bit that I have incorporated with potions I create for patients."

They reached the restaurant and were seated by the hostess. The interior of this place was completely authentic. In the Greek fashion, murals painted on the walls in tribute to the Greek Gods and the tables and chairs were all white and covered with white and blue striped table cloths resembling their flag. The table was set in a private alcove in a balcony facing the ocean.

"I see why you like this place, it's really beautiful."

"It is not the only reason, you must try there cuisine, it's impeccable."

He ordered for them again and a glass of wine was set in front of her.

She lifted her glass and toasted, "To you Severus, thank you for showing me around this magnificent place!"

Lifting his glass to her he said, "It has been my pleasure Hermione." Drinking her in with his eyes, then he drank from his glass and she followed.

She looked out over the sea mesmerized by the moon and stars, he spoke waking her from her daze.

"Hermione, so do tell; I was surprised to see a picture of you with Mr. Boot last summer when the Prophet did the article on the Golden Trio." He snickered as he said Golden Trio.

"You still have a subscription to the Daily Prophet?" she asked amused.

"Yes, I kept it at first to make sure no signs of trouble would follow here; then I supposed I kept it because I never believed the trouble was truly over."

"Well, yes I guess we all are on guard even after so many years."

"That does not answer my question Hermione, you and Mr. Boot? I thought you and Mr. Weasley were an item?" he asked in a smirk that reminded her of the old Severus.

"Ron and I are friends, we were never more."

"I remember Molly planning your wedding while you were in your fifth year."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley always assumed Ron and I would marry, she loved me as a daughter and wished I would truly become one I suppose. But she's happy now; Ron is getting married in a couple of weeks to Pamda Patil."

"Poor Miss Patil… and you and Mr. Boot?"

"We are no longer together."

"And that is because?" he asked waiting for her to explain.

She didn't want to talk to him about Terri and their love affair, it was over and was never meant to be but he has been open with her and she didn't want to shut him out and she had a few questions of her own to ask so she answered, "Terri and I ending our relationship because our feelings for each other were not mutual, he wanted to marry and have a family but I did not… at least not with him."

"I see." is all he said.

"How about you? Any steamy relationships here in Greece?" she asked shyly, wanting to lighten the mood between them again.

An amused grin formed on his face as he answered "Any relationship I am involved in is…as you say… steamy, Hermione."

Feeling the heat rise in her cheeks she said "Are you involved in a relationship at the moment?"

She really did wanted to know, not wanting to get involved if he was, even though she knew at this point it didn't matter; she wanted this man, really bad. She watched him as he looked over the ocean, thinking about his answer before he spoke, he turned to her and looking at her with very lustful eyes he said "We shall see."

Trying to contain her excitement at his last words she changed the subject.

"May I ask you a question?" she asked.

"If I say no…will it stop you?" he answered with a smirk.

"No, Undoubtedly not." She smiled shyly and asked "Why did you leave England?"

He watched her for a moment as if he was thinking about his answer and then he spoke "I needed to get away…from everyone and everything I knew."

"I don't understand…why did you need to get away?"

"I had lost who I thought I was, as a young man I had joined Voldemort and believed I was evil and then after joining Dombledore I still worked as a double agent between the two derange wizards doing there bidding. I never truly found myself. I never thought I was going to have the chance but someone saved me and gave me a second life." He said softly as his black eyes burned in to hers.

"The nerve of that insufferable know-it all", she said with a small smile as she continued, "Honestly I agree, Dombledore was as deranged as Voldemort and used anyone he could and claimed it was for the greater good."

"That he did indeed." is all he said and she thought it would be best to leave the rest of her questioning for another time.

After two bottles of wine and dinner they strolled back to the Golden Gate, as they walked Hermione felt intoxicated and she walked very close to him. He didn't seem to mind, his hand on the small of her back to guide her in the right direction and keep her close. He was on his best behavior, he seemed much more alert then her but still relaxed. Once they reached the gate he turned to her and without a word held her tightly to him as she opened up her arms to embrace him. While in his arms she felt that familiar pull as the Golden Gates disappeared from view.

Once she opened her eyes she was standing in her hotel room still in his arms. She looked up at him and he was watching her, he seemed in deep thought as if they were locked within each other's arms.

Finally he moved and he reached to touch her face; his fingers caressed her cheek, as he gazed at her.

She closed her eyes to his touch and then felt his lips on her cheek, he kissed her ever so softly and lingered a moment.

She felt his breath near her ear as he whispered "Goodnight Hermione" in his silky voice that made her melt in his arms.

She opened her eyes almost to protest, but thought better of it.

"Goodnight Severus," she whispered in return but not letting go.

He smiled at her then slowly letting go and stepped away; not giving her a choice.

"I will Owl you tomorrow." he said and he disappeared before her eyes.

She stayed there for a moment, staring at the spot he disappeared from completely disappointed and dumfounded that she was alone in her room without him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes:** These characters are JK Rowling's, not mine…I'm just giving them a different ending. I would love your reviews and comments but please be kind; this is my very first story.

**Blissful sleep **_**By: Sage Spelling**_

_**Chapter 10: The Beach **_

_~Severus~_

The next day, he could not take his mind off of Hermione. She wanted him, he saw it in her eyes from the moment she opened her hotel room door. He could have had her had he tried but he felt he should wait.

He didn't want a relationship with her other then companionship and sex while she visited Greece but he didn't want to seem like he was using her either.

As he sat at his desk thinking of the night before, he praised himself for his self-control, the vision of her legs in that unbelievable dress and those ridiculous shoes imprinted in his mind and he ached to touch them. When he told her to dress as a muggle, he assumed she would wear what she'd worn in Hogwarts; jeans and a shirt. He should have realized she had grown into a sexual vixen and was tempting him with her spectacular body.

There was something very appealing about the woman, she is intelligent and charming and, he was completely captivated with her. He feared his fascination with her because he had not been this intrigued by a woman in a longtime. He knew there could never be anything between them, he was 20 years her senior and he was too accustomed to being on his own.

At noon he could no longer wait to see her; he sent her a note asking if she would like to join him for a quick lunch at the muggle part if the town. Returning his note she explained that she was already at the muggle beach and would met him at the food stand. _What in the world was she doing at a muggle beach, _he thought to himself as he charmed his robes to muggle blue jeans and a blue cotton polo shirt, and apparated to the Golden Gate that lead to the muggle city.

Once he reached the food stand at the muggle beach he scanned the area for her. He knew her by the mass of hair that hovered around her but what stopped his breathing was that she was wearing a muggle two piece bathing suit and a long skirt that tied around her waist and left an opening on the side of her leg, which peeked through as she walked towards him.

He could not take his eyes off her perched breast that were pulled tightly together in her suit making them stand tall for her small body and her hips moved in a seductive way as she approached him. He noticed her skin was slightly pink from where the sun kissed her skin that was covered in oil; making her glow.

"Hello Severus!"she said as she walked over and kissed his cheek, leaving the spot warm from her touch.

"Jeans? Wow, am I surprised!"she said looking him up and down in a lustful way.

Smirking at her he said, "You're surprised? What about you… I could not imagine you wearing this in the wizarding community in England."he said as he pointed to her upper body as his smirk became a smile.

Laughing she said, "Neither can I really, their so ridge! I am muggleborn you know and I am used to wearing this at the beach."

"I can get used to seeing you wearing It.", he said drinking in the sight of her.

Not able to control her pleasure as she spoke,"What's for lunch?"

"Have you had a Gyro?"

"No."

"Then you must try one."

They went over to the food stand and he ordered, then they took their sandwiches down to the beach.

She already had a blanket set up where she laid in the sun and they sat there as they ate.

He noticed a book lying on the blanket but he felt magic on it, curious he picked it up to see what she was reading. He smirked when he read the title on the cover was charmed to read _Greek for Dummies_ but when he opened the book he realized she had charmed a memory charms text book.

"Memory Charms? Why would you be reading about them, you should have memorized all of that by your second year."he said knowing she was researching because of her parents.

"Well I don't know if you know this but after my sixth year, I went home and erased my parent's memories and moved them to Australia to keep them safe."

"No, I did not."

"It was stupid mistake, I should have just asked the Order to protect them because after the war I could not bring back there memory."she said with sadness in her eyes.

"You can't blame yourself, you did what you felt was best at the time and I can assure you that they would have been killed...Voldemort had ordered a few Death Eaters to find them."

"I knew he would…I was a target for being Harry's friend."

"Also for being a muggleborn." He added.

"Yes, that too… It hurt not having them in my life but they were safe."

"So you are trying to find a way to return their memory?"

"No, their memory is restored; someone restored it when I was in the hospital."

"Really?" he answered not looking at her, keeping his eyes on the ocean waves.

"Yes, they told me their memory just started to return slowly one day and Professor McGonagall seems to think that my magic was not strong at the time I cast the spell and the spell just began to fade."

"Interesting theory", he answered.

"Interesting yes, but there is nothing in this book to support this."

"What does the book say?" he asked as he looked at her.

"It said that if the memory charm worked no one can remove it without damaging the mind…only a very skilled Legilimens." she said as her eyes scanning his face.

_Damn it…she knows, _he thought but decided to play along to see where she was going with her line of questioning.

"You see, at first I feared they were in danger but then I thought they would have hurt them; not let them come home to me."

"True." he answered his eyes returned back to the water.

"So, then I thought about the part that said only a very skilled Legilimens can break the spell without damaging their minds and only one Wizard came to mind."

"Whom?" he asked softly.

"You…" she said.

He didn't speak and his eyes stayed on the ocean as she stared at him, she reached over and took his hand in hers and he turned to face her, his eyes spoke to her but it seemed his voice could not.

"How did you know about them?"she asked.

Finally finding his voice, he answered but turned his eyes to the sea he said, "It was one of your memories I viewed."

"Oh…what did you see?"

"I saw you cast the spell and felt how painful it was for you…I also viewed you fighting Arthur because you were afraid of causing damage to them; knowing I can reverse the spell easily… I decided to found them."

"Thank you Severus! You gave me back my family, I will forever be grateful!" she said softly.

_This silly women was forever grateful to me for reversing a simple memory charm, does she not realize what she did for me, how much I owe her _he thought. But he didn't trust himself to speak, he just nodded at her and raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Why did you have them lie to me?" she asked softly.

"I didn't want you to know it was I who lifted the spell."

"Why?"

"Old habits die hard…I believe is the muggle's term, I am very used to doing things for others without their knowledge." he said as his eyes stayed focused on the waves.

"Did you honestly believe I would believe that there memory just returned?"

"No…I know you are far more intelligent than that." He said as he turned to face her.

"Hermione, I just wanted to take away as much of your pain as possible. I felt your anguish, and honestly it overwhelmed me. Your pain and sorrow reminded me of my own guilty and I could not bear the thought of you feeling the same. I didn't want you to know, because I didn't expect anything in return from you. You have given me a new life with a second chance to finally live a real life. I just wanted to repay you…even though at first I had thought you had stolen my anticipated peace."

As he spoke he saw tears forming in her eyes but she was smiling brightly_. _

Smiling she said "Yes…you were quite angry with me."

"Indeed I was." He said as he looked at his watch and asked, "I must be getting back to work, but can I see you tonight Hermione?"

"I would love that."

He reached over and pecked her lips ever so softly and lingered there for a moment as he placed a finger in one of her curls.

He stood up to leave and said "I will pick you up at eight."


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Notes:** These characters are JK Rowling's, not mine…I'm just giving them a different ending. I would love your reviews and comments but please be kind; this is my very first story.

**Blissful sleep **_**By: Sage Spelling**_

_**Chapter 11-The Calling Spell **_

_~Hermione~_

She watched him leave with a sad ache in her heart; it was going to be the longest seven hours until she saw him again.

He admitted that he'd restored her parent's memories and when she thanked him he was so modest, he could not answer.

He realized he could help and did; he didn't want credit or a thank you for it. He just wanted to make her pain go way and that made him even more admirable to her.

He had kissed her that afternoon; it was a small kiss but still sent tremors through her body as his mouth lingered against hers. She can still taste his lips; soft and they tasted of sweet mint.

This was completely surreal to her, she was dating Severus Snape! She had fantasized about the idea more than a few times the past seven years, but to actually be dating him, was unbelievable.

Leaving the beach she decided to head to the shopping district, she wanted to see if they had a bookstore, she was in need of something to preoccupy her mind until it was time to get ready to see him. She walked through the streets of the wizarding community window shopping until she found a bookstore; excited she went in.

She walked around the store looking at the different titles she could not read because they were in Greek but she knew a handy little spell to translate the story. She wanted a book to add to her collection in memory of her visit to this beautiful place. She picked up a dark green book with gold lined pages; the title was etched in gold writing on it that read _Eros. _

_Hmm, __Eros…the God of passionate love,_ she thought. The title made her think of Severus and how she desired him; intriguing her even more, she decided to pay for it and heading back to her hotel.

Once at the hotel she showered the Tanning Oil Potion and sand from her skin and dressed in a comfortable t-shirt and brushed her hair in a tight ponytail on the back of her head. She took the book out to the balcony, curled up in a chair and flipped through the pages.

She took out her wand and tapped the tip of the wand to the words transforming them to English and she began to uncover the mystery of the book.

She knew from her past readings that Eros was the God of passionate love, sensual desire and longing, but this was a love story of Eros and his lover Athena.

Athena, Goddess of wisdom and war had a secret affair with Eros. The two God's had to hide their love affair because Zeus had not condoned their relationship but they could not part from one another.

She was consumed by the story, she knew that it was not factual, as with most mythological history, but she enjoyed it all the same. She looked at the time and with a half an hour before Severus was due to arrive, she put the book down went to get ready.

She kept her hair in a ponytail because it complimented her long white open back summer dress. Her skin was still pink from the sun and she didn't need much make-up; just a bit on her lips and eyes. She chose small earrings and a simple bracelet to add a little sparkle.

Remembering he liked her shoes the other night and she decided to wear a nude sandal with a high wooden heel. She returned to her seat on the balcony, grabbed her book and picked up where she left off; her heart nervously awaiting whatever surprise he had in store for the evening.

She didn't have to wait long; she heard her name being called like the wind had spoken it. She looked up from her book and he was flying towards her with no broom.

In awe, she screamed, "Severus!"

He reached the gate of the balcony and stood balancing on the edge of the gate as he said, "Care for a spin?" as he reached his hand to her.

Laughing she said, "Seriously?"

"You do not trust me_?" _he asked.

"Of course I do!"she said taking his hand she asked, "Won't someone see us?"

He took out his wand and disillusioned them both and also cast a Warming Charm on her, and said, "It's a little chilly up here and I would rather you not wear a cloak."

He stood behind her and held her tight to his body and stepped off the balcony; as they glided through the air.

The site was amazing as they flew over the sea, it was starting to get dark as the stars shined and the moon glowed. She never desired flying on brooms but flying like this in his arms was absolutely thrilling. She felt warm even though the wind was blowing against her skin and she felt his lips on her neck which made her quiver with excitement.

They had flown up pretty high in the sky but now they slowed and seemed to be flying closer to the surface. They had reached the muggle boating area and started to circle near a big white boat as he whispered in her ear "Hold on."

He landed them gently on to the boat and removed the disillusion spell.

"That was amazing! Such a rush… I didn't know you could fly!"

Smirking at her he answered, "No one knows."

"Really? I'm flattered you shared that with me!"

"Well, how else were we going to get here?" he asked.

Remembering they were on a boat, she looked around and noticed there was a romantic dinner table set for two.

"Oh, Severus this is lovely!"

"You like?" he asked.

"This evening is filled with unbelievable surprises!"She said as she looked at her surroundings. The boat was docked in the middle of the sea and she heard a distant sound of music.

"A boat? Is this yours?"

"Yes, do you like it?"

"Yes it's beautiful…Does the boat have a name?"

"Yes… Prince."

"Not the Half-blooded Prince?"

"No…" he said as his voice trailed off but his face darkened and the warmth in his eyes became cold.

As soon as she asked that question she regretted it, she should not have brought up his old nickname for himself. He was no longer that boy in this sixth year, corrupted with hate and anger, desperate to make his place in the magical world and trying to forget his muggle heritage.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked that." She said softly.

He nodded but his eyes were still a little cold, as he looked over to the ocean. She wanted to make everything right again; wanting to return the warmth in his eyes. She stood there quietly watching him and then approached him. She placed her hand on his arm and looked up at him. He looked down on her and his eyes finally softened as his hand caressed hers.

"Would you like some wine?" he asked.

"Yes, please."

As he poured the wine she said, "I didn't take you for the boating type?"

"I've loved boats since I was a boy."

"Really?"

"Yes, before I showed signs of magic… my father used to take me fishing on a small fishing boat and we used to see boats like this docked at the pier; I had to get one once I moved here."

"Well, it's beautiful!"she said softly, thankful that the Severus she had been accustomed to seemed to be returning.

As he handed her the glass she asked, "What's for dinner? I'm famished!"

"Come this way."He said as he led her to the table and held out her chair to sit.

"What is that music playing in the background?"

"Sinatra, of course!"

"You listen to Frank Sinatra?"

"Yes, he is a legend in his own right."

"I agree, what's your favorite song of his?"

"My Way!"

She laughed that the song's title matched him perfectly,"But of course."she answered.

He smirked and said, "I'm surprised you even know who he is."

"My Dad took me to see him in an old film; Young at Heart, with Doris Day and I fell in love with Old Hollywood from that moment."

"Have you been to the movies since you started Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Harry and I took Ron a few times but the films they choose are mostly adventure films…I'm not interested in them very much."

"I agree…I feel I have encountered enough adventure for a few life times already."

"Do you like going to the movies theater?"

"Yes…there is a small theater in the muggle part of town the shows American movies and when they are showing old black and whites, I enjoy watching them to pass the time…I also like the popcorn."

"I know how to make popcorn…I will make you some."

"I will bring the film, then."

"Do you have a television?"

"No, it would not work properly in my Villa, I have my father's old projector that I have charmed to work and he had a collection of old black and whites films."

"That sounds lovely, it's a date."she said smiling.

He refreshed her glass of wine and she asked, "This is delicious, what exactly is it?"

"It is a dish I learned in Spain; it is Spanish style pork rib roast with romesco sauce and Spanish rice."

"You cooked this dinner?"

"Of course…are you surprised you again?"

"Not really…your ability with potions could only make you an amazing cook." she said shyly.

"Before coming here, I lived most of my life within Hogwarts castle where the house elves prepared my meals."

"How many years did you live at Hogwarts?"

"Seven years I attended for my education and seventeen years as a staff member."

"Oh my, Hogwarts was really mostly your home."

"Yes, I spent all the holidays there and would have spent the summer holiday there but it was not allowed."

"May I ask you a personal question?"

"Yes but if I do not wish to answer…I will not."

"Agreed", she said then shyly asked, "What was your home life like before you went to Hogwarts?"

He surveyed her for a moment and then leaned back in his chair and took a drink from his glass. She watched him as she sat back in her own chair and crossed her legs, mimicking his sip from her own glass. He started to speak but his eyes were not on her but looking somewhere behind her to what looked like a far awhile place.

"My mother as you know was a witch and my father a muggle. My mother disowned by her family for marrying my father. When she married him, she gave up her magic and put up her wand. My father believed that she broke her wand but she hadn't, she had just hidden it. At first, he was good to her, we were a poor working class family but he would still take her out on the town, and bringing her flowers every now and then. He would take me to the park and play football with me or take me fishing but that all changed once he saw the signs of magic on me. From that moment on, he could not stand the sight of me and he began to drink heavily. He would blame my mother for the evil, as he called it, which was inside me."

He paused a moment and then continued still looking somewhere behind her.

"When the letter from Hogwarts came I was free, I was leaving that home where I was hated and going away. We didn't have money and I was not sure I was going to be able to attend, but one day when my father was at work my mother told me we had to go somewhere and she took me to Diagon Alley. That was the first time that I ever saw my mother with her wand and the only time I believe she used her magic. My Prince family inheritance was at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. My Grandmother Elizabeth Prince had set it up for me, in a trust fund to only be used if I received a letter from Hogwarts. With my inheritance, I was able to pay for my wand and school things. That day, my mother made me promise not to tell my father about her using her wand to get to Diagon Alley and about my inheritance…I remember getting angry at her after she asked me to promise her. I yelled at her for the very first time…I wanted to know why she tolerated my father beating us and calling her and I devils…why she allowed his torment and abuse." He paused again, but this time his voice was low but had become harsh, as he continued.

"She was crying and all she could say was that she loved him and it was her choice. From that moment, I knew for the rest of my life I would be alone and she would always choose him."

With his last words he looked at her for the first time since he began speaking and noticed the tears in her eyes. His expression softened as she gazed at him and finally found her voice.

"Thank you for telling me Severus…I'm really sorry that you had to relive that by telling me."

"It's alright; it's easier to talk about it now and for some reason I feel at ease with you."

"I'm touched that you feel that way and I feel the same with you."She said smiling, he had sincerely touched her by the way he opened up to her and told her about a very private time in his life. She wanted to touch him, to comfort him somehow, she saw the hurt in his eyes as he told the tale of his childhood, this man had been through so much even before he was eleven years old.

The tracked changed and Hermione smiled when she heard her favorite Sinatra song play _I've Got You under My Skin._

She smiled as she stood up and walked over to him and asked, "Will you dance with me?"

Drinking her in with his eyes, he took her hand and stood as she led him to the middle of the boat. She put her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on the bare skin of her open back dress.

They danced very close, their bodies pressed against each other, as they swayed to the music. They looked in each other's eyes as they danced and she felt his hand run up and down her back caressing.

She placed her lips on his neck as she breathed his scent; memorizing it. She kissed his neck and then the strong line of his jaw, then stopped and looked in his eyes as he reached down and kissed her lips. First he kissed her slowly and in small soft pecks as he gently tasted her lips with his then placed his tongue slowly in her month as he circled it with hers.

They stayed that way long after the song ended and then finally, slowly he pulled away.

"More wine?"he asked.

"Yes, please."she said catching her breath, he was an amazing kisser and she was feeling vibrating trembles within her body as she ached for his touch again.

She sat on the bench that framed the left side of the boat and crossing her legs and undid her hair as it fell around her blowing in the wind.

She saw tenderness in his eyes as he approached her to hand her the glass of wine. She bit her lip at the sight of him walking over to her, his tall frame weakened her and she desperately wanted him.

Handing her the wine he sat next to her and she nestled herself against him. He rubbed her arms and started twirling her hair within his fingers as she felt him move his hand to the back of her neck and down her back. She couldn't help but moan softly at the feel of his hands on her. She turned her head and looked up at him. After taking the wine glass from her hand and placing it on the floor, his lips where on hers.

He lifted her and placed her on top of him, her legs straddled him as his hands explored the skin under her dress. She started to unbutton he's shirt and pulled to release it from his body as she ached to touch his bare skin. His mouth moved from her lips to her neck and was making a way down to her breasts as he pulled at her dress to taste them. There was a horn that blew somewhere out in the sea and the sound wakened him.

Stopping he said, "It's late and I better get you back to your hotel."

Flustered she said "Why?"

"We must go!" He said his cold and mean tone had returned.

She was still in his lap, lifting her off he stood and he apparated them to her hotel.

They landed on her balcony; she was still in his arms completely bewildered. His coldness had returned and she was honestly hurt.

"I must leave." he said.

"Please don't go." she said almost in tears, she didn't understand what happened.

"I cannot stay, Hermione…I'm sorry, but we cannot do this."

"But Severus…"she didn't get to complete her sentence; he had disappeared.

He left her standing there completely in shocked and wondering, _what does he mean that we cannot do this…why? I had him…I know I did…what stopped him? Why is he afraid?_ Confused, she went in her room, removed her clothes and, regrettably, went to bed alone.

After three hours of tossing and turning, she put her t-shirt on and went over to the balcony. _I guess I have to take matters in my own hands, _she thought as she sat with her legs up to her chest facing the ocean.

_I will call him to me and if he truly wants me…he will come, _she thought.

She closed her eyes as if she was meditating and saw his face; she chanted his name and began her spell, as she said, _"Severus, follow your heart and its true desire, come to me but only if it's truly your heart's desire." __  
><em>

1


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Notes:** These characters are JK Rowling's, not mine…I'm just giving them a different ending. I would love your reviews and comments but please be kind; this is my very first story.

**Blissful sleep **_**By: Sage Spelling**_

_**Chapter 12-Hearts Desire **_

_~Severus~_

"Nooooo!" he screamed as he woke, his body still shaking in terror from his nightmare. He still felt the sting of the Cruciatus Curse that continued haunting him from his dream. The dream was the same as always, he was lying in the floor in the Manor while Voldemort sat in his high chair screeching "_Crucio", _as Severus screamed in pain.

This time the dream was different, it was as if Voldemort was taunting him with something. Now that he was awake, he could not remember what it was as much as he tried.

Frustrated, he got out of bed, put on his trousers and walked out onto his balcony. Looking at the moon, his mind returned to Hermione and wondered if she was asleep. He wanted to see her; he was beginning to ache for her as if he missed her. _Why am I so consumed by this woman? What makes her so different than any other?_

He hated himself for obsessing over her, but still he could not stop himself. On the boat her mind was open to him and he could not help listening to her thoughts, as they kissed she thought she loved him.

He was frightened of her thoughts, but most importantly he was frightened of his own thoughts. He was beginning to form an attachment to her.

This evening he shared with her the events of his childhood, the idea was strange for him, he had not told anyone about his home life, it was something he was ashamed of but with her he spoke freely as if he could tell her anything. In her presents felt he could he can speak of anything, she listened but did not judge nor did she apologies for something she did not do.

He had to see her; he's old spying behavior returned to him. He knew she must be sleeping at this hour; he will just sneak into her hotel room and watch her sleep as he did while she was in the hospital.

Wearing nothing but his trousers, he disillusioned himself and apparated on to her balcony. Once he landed on the stone floor, he suddenly felt foolish. _I'm acting like a hormonal boy! I should not have come here, _he thought as he turned to leave but he realized that her balcony door was open and there was candle light coming from her bedroom.

Looking around the balcony, he didn't even notice at first, but she was sitting in a chair facing the ocean. He wondered if she had heard him land, it didn't seem as if she had; he drank in the sight of her wearing just a t-shirt with her legs perched up against her body exposing her alluring legs and thighs and he froze in place. She stood and her t-shirt appeared to be even shorter while standing.

"I must really finish my potion; I can really use some good sleep."she said, as she stretched her arms up and arching her back, exposing the bare apples of her bottom.

She entered her bedroom and left the door open, he should leave but he was embolized from merely watching her. She walked over to her bedside and pulled a bottle from the bed side table. Sitting on the bed, she started to apply lotion over her legs and arms. He watched from the door way knowing he shouldn't, but he could not take his eyes off her.

She spoke again, "Severus, are you going to stay out there all night or are you going to come on in?"

At first he thought he must have imagined it but then she looked at him.

She walked over to him where he stood and said "Take off your disillusioning spell; I would like to see you clearly."

Feeling even more foolish he undid the spell and just stood there, wearing only his trousers.

"Much better!" she said.

She stood very close to him, finding his voice he asked, "How did you know I was here?"

"I have skills you do not know of Severus."

"When did you realize I was watching you?" he asked in a whisper.

"Since I was out on the balcony." she said in a smile.

"So was that display with the lotion for me?"

"Actually, it was for the both of us, I was really aroused knowing you were watching me."She said as she placed her hand on his bare chest, caressed the small black hair and following its trail down his body with her hands.

This had not been what he planned or how he thought it would all happen but he could not stop himself, all self-control was lost.

Holding her face in his hands, he kissed her, softy at first, as he felt her body responded to his touch, her kisses became more urgent, and more passionate.

He put his hand in her hair as the other explored her body, touching her form over her t-shirt. Wanting more and needing more, he lifted her in to his arms and placed her on the bed; not breaking their kiss. Letting go of her lips, he hovering over her body just looking at her, as their eyes locked he slowly removed her shirt, discarded it on the floor and took in the sight of her naked body.

As their eyes locked again, she arched her body up putting her fingers in his hair and pulled him against her; as her mouth found his. She wrapped her body around his and he felt her skin against his. He let go of her mouth desperately needing to explore her body.

He started with her neck, as he moved down her body, kissing and tasting. Once he reached her breasts, he nibbled and teased as he savored the taste of her skin. When a moan escaped her lips, she arched her back and her hand went to his trousers trying to undo them. He took her hands and pulled them over her head, not letting her move them, he whispered, "Not yet!"

He work his way down her body as he teased and relishing every part until he reach her inner core. He first explored with his hands and then he tasted her sweetness as she trembled before him.

She moaned again and screamed in ecstasy, "Oh Severus!", as she shattered.

He could not take any more; he wanted her and wanted to feel himself inside her. He stood off the bed to take off his trousers and his erection was fully exposed. While he took off his trousers she had sat up to watch him, she licked her lips and moved to the edge of the bed.

She first touched and kissed his stomach following his thin trail of black hair, her hand felt a few old scars and she kissed them. While she explored his body, she reached his erection; she caressed moving her hand up and down as she stared him in the eyes. Her hand moved for his twins as she tasted each one and she surprised him when she took him whole in her mouth as far as she could; still looking him in the eyes and moaning in hungry.

"Hermione…" he moaned.

His hands in her hair, he needed more, he stopped her and she looked at him with lust filled eyes as he laid her back on the bed and kissed her pouty lip. She opened her body to him and he entered her; slowly first as he teased her and they found their rhythm.

When she began to tremble and shake, he moved faster within her and she moaned his name loudly. He continued, lifting her leg on his shoulder, he deepen his enter as he drove himself far within her. Knowing she was ready to shatter again from the quivering of her movement, he kissed her and said, "Look at me!"

Their eyes locked they both shuddered and trembled as he spilled within her. He kissed her and then he moved to lie next to her; pulling her to him.

She laid on his chest; her legs wrapped around his, her wild mass of hair half in his face he thought, _what have I gotten myself in to _as he tighten his hold on her and fell asleep.

_~Hermione~_

When she woke he was gone and on the pillow next to her was a note. She sighed, as she read the note disappointed that he was not there.

_Hermione,_

_Have to work, see you later tonight._

_Severus_

A smile formed on her face as she lay on he's pillow and inhaled his scent; she thought, _It worked, his heart's desire was to be with me, that's why he came!_

She could not contain her excitement, she had wanted him for so long and had compared every man she has ever met to him and no one ever even came close. She thought that it might be a dream, but her dreams were never this sweet.

She remembered the way his skin felt against hers and how incredible he made her feel with every single touch. The look in his eyes once he disillusioned himself was a mixer of defeat and lust and she can tell that he wanted to distance himself from her but was finding it difficult.

_Why was he afraid? Whatever the reason, I have to assure him there is no reason to be, _she thought.

Closing her eyes, she saw the scars on his chest from his past battles and thought,_ He has been through so much sorrow in his life time; I just want to make him happy. _

She put her shirt on and took out the enchanted mirror to call her mother. She had made two enchanted mirrors, one for her parents and one for her. He mother wanted Hermione's telephone number and she had to explain that she didn't have one because her flat was in the Wizarding community and telephones cannot be installed there. She explained to her mother how the mirrors will work like a telephone and they can call each other whenever they wanted. She even charmed them to ring like telephones when the other is calling.

"Hello Mum!" She said looking in the mirror.

"Hermione! Is everything ok?"

"Yes, it's perfect Mum!"

"Your plan is working?"

"Yes, he is a little hesitant but I know he want me, it's just going to take a little more persuading."

"That's wonderful sweetheart!"

"How is Dad?"

"He is good, he is actually waiting for me…we are heading to the farm."

"I won't keep you then; I just had to tell you! I Love you Mum!" she said.

"I love you too sweetheart! Good Luck and keep me updated!"

"Thanks, I will, kiss Dad for me!"

"I will, Bye sweetheart!"

"Bye Mum!"

The feeling of having her mum back in her life to share these things with was very comforting and she owed Severus for returning them to her. She didn't realize how alone she had really felt until now. She could not share things like this with the boys; first they would not understand why she wanted Severus and they were never really any help with relationship advice anyways.

She had Ginny and they did talk about men and sex; she wanted to tell her about her feelings for Severus but until her hospital stay, she thought it was just a silly school girl crush._ Still, if all goes to plan Ginny is going to freak when she knows, _she thought_. _

Tired from the night's events, she showered, put on one of her two piece bathing suits and went out on her balcony for some sun and relaxation.

She sat with her book but her mind kept taking her back to his body and how he looked in the candle light, with a longing sigh on her lips; _I cannot wait for tonight,_ she thought.

It was early afternoon when she received a note with a familiar popping sound while she sat on her Balcony reading her book from the Greek bookstore. Smiling knowing it was from Severus, she happily opened it and before she read the note a small object fell in her hands and she felt a familiar pull as the balcony disappeared from her view and she landed on a soft bed.

Confused and still holding the note and object she looked around the room wondering where she was and then she saw him stand at what looks like the bathroom door wearing nothing but a towel.

His body wet from his shower and his long hair brushed off his face and still wet. He smirked as he saw the surprise on her face while she stared at him standing in front of her. He licked his lips at the sight of her as she lay on his bed covered in oil and wearing a bathing suit that barely covering her private parts.

"Severus!" she said breathless.

"Surprised?" he asked smirking at her.

Laughing she said "A portkey?"

"How else was I going to transport you?" he said with a smirk.

"I thought you had to work." she said.

"Left early." he said as he started to walk to her.

"If I knew we are meeting early, I would have showered and changed."

"No need, you will not need clothing for today's events."He said as he reached her.

He placed a kiss on her lips, and lifted her to where she was laying in the middle of the bed; not breaking their passionate kiss. She felt the strings loosen on her bathing suit top and he peeled it off her oily skin.

"What do you have on your skin, it tastes scrumptious?" He asked as he savored her.

"It's a potion I created for tanninggg…." She moaned as his mouth was on her breast.

He moved down her body tasting the oil, her hands in his hair and quivering underneath him. He removed her suit bottom and started to play within her as he tasted her wetness and she shivered and moaned.

As he moved up her body, she reached and removed his towel.

She felt his massive hardness between her legs, teasing her; she wrapped her legs around him and flipped their bodies placing her on top of him.

His black eyes shined in pure pleasure at the sight of her taking control. She lifted her body in to a sitting position; as she slowly straddled his legs and inserting is massiveness inside her. She began to ride him, slowly at first as she adjusted her body to take all of him in. As she moved faster, he lifted himself to have better access to her body, he tasted her nipples and his hands explored her body. As she rode him faster she began to vibrate and quiver on top of him, he held her hands to support her movements as she said his name and they shattered simultaneously.

When she woke he was in bed next to her reading, she was still lying on his chest and her body was still wrapped around his. She kissed his chest as she woke and caressed the thin black hair against his muscular form.

"You're awake?"he said with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Yes, it seemed I was extremely tired from my morning event." she said lazily as she sat up.

"I am pleased that you are well rested…I assure you, you will need your strength for further events this evening."

Laughing she said,"I will be looking forward to it." and she kissed his precise lips and then asked, "What are you reading?"

"Potions Monthly."He said looking back at the magazine.

"Any new discoveries?" she asked.

"A few, I was thinking…after you complete your potion you should have it published."He said looking down at her.

"Oh, I don't think it is something worthy of publishing."she said shyly.

"I believe you are mistaken…blissful sleep is something most people hope for, bad dreams are quite disturbing and there a many witches and wizards that can benefit from your potion."

"I guess you are right…if you believe it's worth publishing."

"I do."

"Have you had your work published before? According to Healer James, you have created many potions and antidotes at Aceso Hospital."

"The Healer really doesn't know how to shut his mouth." He said shaking his head.

"It's not his fault; you know I'm quite pestering when I want something."

"You certainly can be." He said smirking as he kissed her softly.

"Well, have you?" she asked as he released her lips.

"Yes, a few of my potions have been published."

"Really, which ones?"

Shaking his head at her questioning he said, "The ointment used at St. Mungo's to heal your burns on your arm and face was one of them."

Looking down at her arm she remembered the feeling of the hot potion stinging her arm she said, "My arm was covered with hot potion; your ointment work wonders...I do not have any scars."

"Hermione, why did you decide to create the potion?"

Leaning back in bed and letting his arms wrap around her she answered. "My nightmares were bad, actually now that I think about it…I have not had one since I woke up in the hospital…but after the war I would never sleep nightmare free and Dreamless Sleep Potion made me nauseous and drowsy. I still would use it when the nightmares were really horrible but I felt that there had to be a way to stop them and so I started my research."

He nodded his head in understanding and his arms tightened around her but he didn't speak. He knew what a few of her nightmares were; she knew that he had viewed them while she slept in the hospital. She was going to ask him what he viewed but before she could he asked her, "Are you hungry?"

She was starving all of a sudden, she had not noticed because she was so content in his arms.

"Umm, yes but I'm in desperate need of a shower."

"I was thinking we eat before we bathe but I do not mind if we bathe first."

"We?"She asked, with a naughty smile on her lips.

"We!"he said as he flipped her hovering over her and kissed her tenderly.

After the incredible shower he unhappily gave her a shirt to wear, first insisted she didn't need clothing.

He cooked her dinner and she watched him as he chopped the ingredients for the pasta sauce with such delicate and reassured movements. He would not let her help with dinner and after pouring her some wine he ushered her out of his kitchen. She walked around his villa and found his library; intrigued she searched the different book titles. As she searched the different title she came a across one that was titled _S.S Potions 101 By: Severus Snape._

"He has his own textbook!"She said out loud as she took the book to the nearest chair and started to read it from the beginning. As she read she remembered some of the potions he taught them in class but there were many potions she had never seen or heard of.

His approach to potion making was so fascinating; every potion had different variations of it. His Liquid luck potion _Felix Felicis_ explained how two ingredients chopped differently would create the opposite effect; turning the potion to Liquid ghastly luck.

As she read and made mental notes, she heard a coughing noise at the doorway. When she looked up he was standing watching her with a look she could not read on his face.

"I'm sorry, I hope you do not mind but I saw this and could not help myself." She said.

"Would it have mattered if I did mind?" he said with a smirk on his face and she knew he was not angry.

"Dinner is ready; we are going to eat on the balcony._"_

Putting the book back in its place she followed and was astounded with how he had set everything. The balcony fence was charmed with fairy lights and there was candles floating at all levels outlining the whole balcony. In the center of the balcony was a table with linen, flowers and candles in the center and two silver plate domes.

"Severus, oh my, it is beautiful!"she said as she walk over to him and placed her arms around his neck. He embraced her and she kissed him, hoping he can feel all she felt for him.

Breaking there kiss he said, "Let's eat!"

The food was delicious; he made pasta with a wine mushroom sauce and grilled chicken. As she ate, she just stopped and gazed at him.

He looked up and smirked and asked, "What is the matter?"

"You just amaze me…is all."

Ignoring her statement he said, "I saw you were reading my potion's textbook, did you see where I explained the uses of the Passiflora and its interactions?"

"No, I did not…I must not have reached that part yet. I was intrigued with your Liquid ghastly luck potion. I would have not thought so many variations can be made for a potion with the smallest change in its preparation of the ingredients, as mine did."

"Yes, yours would be a prime example of ingredients prepared different in the smallest way could turn into a dreadful situation."

"When did you write a text book?" she asked.

"I wrote it as a guide for my apprentices in the potion program and one of the hospital healers had it published."

"They should use it in Hogwarts!"

"They do, thanks to Draco."

"You keep in touch with him?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I was very surprised to hear that Headmistress gave him the potions position only two years after we finished school." she said.

"Well, she was hesitant, but I can be persuasive." he said.

"True…but, why did Draco want to go back there?" she asked.

"Draco had a hard time after the war. After he finished his schooling, he was not accepted in to any program to complete his education."

"Really? Why?"

"He came from a family that all served Voldemort, no one trusted that he was reformed and would not take a chance on him."

"I will not lie… I hated him in school, he was a spoiled brat and an enormous bully and he tried to make our lives as miserable as possible but, I never believed him to be a true Death Eater."

"Yes, he was extremely spoiled and brought up to hate muggles and muggleborns but sometimes we are a product of our environment…we do not know anything other then what we are taught. I believe that was the case with Draco…he was not as evil as he tried to believe he was."

"I remember the memory you showed in his trial, did he really try to take his own life to excape Voldemort?"

"Yes, I found him one day at the manor. He was trembling in fear after Voldemort cursed Lucius until he was bleeding, saturated with urine and unconscious on the Manor floor. No one was allowed to move him until he had awaked on the floor to add embarrassment to his punishment. Draco was terrified when I found him." he said with sadness in his voice as he continued.

"I was walking to the apparating point when I heard the words Avada Kedavra in the bushes just outside the apparating point. He was shaking as he sat hidden behind the bushes and holding his wand in his hand. He had attempted to cast the Avada Kedavra on himself but failed. I stopped him and took him with me to Spinners End to help him gather himself together before returning him back to the Manor."

"Why didn't he just turn to the Order of Phoenix?" she asked.

"He and his mother wanted too…I believe they tried convincing Lucius to but he wouldn't, he feared Voldemort much too much."

"It is very sad and after everything was over he became an outcast…why didn't he leave England as you did?"

"He went to France and then visited me for a while, but then his mother was released on house arrest and he could not leave her."

"Malfoy's have money; I could not imagine Draco taking a job if he didn't have too."

His face darkened when he said, "Lucius had given far more of the Malfoy inheritance to Voldemort than anyone knew and according to Narcissa; it was nearly emptied."

"What about the Black family money?" she asked.

"The Black's family money was in the Lestrange vault… the one you and your friends had destroyed." he said with a smirk.

"I never thought that you took satisfaction in anything that we did."she said smiling.

"Satisfaction may not be the correct word."

"What do you mean?"

"I did not take satisfaction with the mission that Dumbledore ordered you and your friends to take on. You were barely adults and you were set out to accomplish a very dangerous task on your own, without fully preparing you."

"He never fully prepared us for anything…so much could have been different had he been truthful with Harry. From our first year, Harry was in danger and Dumbledore knew and did not explain everything to Harry…he treated us like children but every year we faced Voldemort or a Death Eater. We were never allowed to know what was happening in the Order meetings, if we had known about the prophecy, we would have not gone to the Ministry in our fifth year. Voldemort would not have been able to trick us into going and maybe Sirus would have been alive and Harry would not have had to suffer another loss."

"After the first year, I tried to convince him that he must prepare Potter of anything that Voldemort or his followers would do but he insisted that he was safe and it was my job to make sure he stayed that way…I did what I could but you and your friends were quite troublesome."

"Yes, but you did always save us from the mess we had gotten ourselves into."

"No I did not…I should have watched you closer."

"You saved us more times than I can count Severus."

"That was luck and most of the time you or your horrid friends would attack me."

"Yes, sorry about that…Harry always assumed that you were the one after him for Voldemort."

"Yes…didn't that buffoon know that if I wanted him dead, he would have been?"

"He didn't, but I always trusted you…even after…after Dumbledore's death, something inside me believed in you."

Gazing at her for a moment, it seemed as if he wanted to say something but he didn't, he just nodded his head and sipped from is wine. She spoke again and said "We accomplish what we needed but it was very difficult considering we really didn't know where to look and we spent most of our time hiding in a forest."

His expression darkened again when he spoke, "Dumbledore played with everyone's life as if it was a chest broad and he controlled everyone's movement even from his grave. He was cryptic in what he had told Potter about what he knew of the Horcruxes and was ready to sacrifice the boy for what he called the Greater Good."

She nodded her head in agreement, so much could have been different if he had shared all he knew with at least Harry and not have them running around on a wild goose chase with only a golden snitch, deluminalor and a book of fairy tales as their guide.

"We did it though, it was out of pure luck that we won and that Harry won the Elder wand from Draco, but Voldemort is gone and we are all finally free." she said softly.

"Are we truly free?" he asked.

"No, I guess not." she said, knowing that everyone is still haunted of those horrible days.

"I do believe that it would not have been possible Potter would have been capable to complete the mission without you, he seems to usually succeed with only pure dumb luck."

Smiling she said, "Harry can be clever…he just doesn't think things out properly before acting."

"I will beg to differ, but I would much rather not discuss this any further." he said as he waved his wand to clear the dinner table and then vanished the shirt she was wearing.

Sitting there in front of him naked as he just watched her; she laughed and said "That's not fair…but it's alright, I do not need my wand!" and his shirt and trousers disappeared.

"Very nice… I see you do have skills that I did not know of!" he said as he moved towards her and lifted her in his arms. He carried her back in the villa and on to the rug in front of the fireplace in his library and continued, "What else you can do?"

He kissed her urgently, not giving her a chance to answer. Something was a little different with his touch; it was softer and more lingering. In every movement he made she felt tenderness from him. She could not help herself when they were both ready to climax and she said it.

He was on top of her his body pressed hard against her as he moved deep inside her. She was gripping him tight with her legs around his waist pushing him further within her. They both moved against each other in a trembling motion as they gazed into each other's eyes, in that moment she felt so much love for him. She could not help herself, as she looked at him she whispered_ "I love you." _moments later they both shuddered.

He fell to the side of her and pulled her to him, holding her tight, his face hidden in her neck and hair. She was sure he heard her say those words to him by the look in his eyes. Even if he felt the same way, he would not tell her. Sadly she understood that was part of the way he was and didn't care; she loved him and was in his arm, that's all that mattered to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Notes:** These characters are JK Rowling's, not mine…I'm just giving them a different ending. I would love your reviews and comments but please be kind; this is my very first story.

**Blissful sleep **_**By: Sage Spelling**_

_**Chapter 13-The Answers **_

_~Severus~_

He laid there with his face obscured by her hair and neck, after he had carried her to bed. He could not look at her, but in the same instance was not able to let her go. She told him that she loved him. He knew of course, he had read her thoughts on the boat; but to hear the words on her lips as she looked in his eyes and their bodies entwined as one was distressing.

_What in the world does she see in me?_ _I am a damaged man with a very tainted past, _he thought.

As he watched her, he began thinking about what he owes this amazing woman in his arms. He owed Hermione more than his life; he owed her his freedom and a chance to finally live a normal life. He feared that thought very much, because at the moment she was not only the woman that saved his life but also the woman that was offering him love, something he believed that he didn't deserve.

He didn't sleep. He just lay there watching her and she started to stir in her sleep. She nodded her head frantically with her eyes tightly shut; he begins to worry and started to wake her up. She didn't awaken at first. He called her name and she whispered,"I can't leave him!" and her eyes opened and she looked around the room.

He held her to him and whispered "It's ok… just a dream."

She curled her body around him and holding him as tight as she could, she buried her face in his neck and took a deep breath.

"I know, just hold me…please." she whispered.

As he lay there holding her, he wondered what she had dreamed that had terrified her and he remembered her memories that he had viewed while she was in St. Mungo's.

"Hermione, what did you dream?"

"Same as always, the war and when…when I thought you were going to die."she whispered as she held on to him a little tighter.

He somehow knew that was the dream she had, for some reason that moment haunted her. He had to know, had to know why she cared so much for him then, when everyone saw him as a murderer, but before he could ask, she spoke in such a very quiet voice.

"Severus, at the beach you said that the memory of my parents was one of the ones you viewed while I was at St. Mungo's, what else did you see?"she asked.

Pleased she had brought up the subject herself; he answered her uneasily, hoping that he could finally understand her feelings for him.

"I viewed three of your memories, one was of your parents and the other two were of me."

Keeping her face hidden in his neck, she answered, "I was afraid of that… which two?"

"The one of you saving me and the other while I was sleeping in the hospital wing in Hogwarts."

"Oh…" she said softly.

"Hermione…Why?"he finally asked the question that mystified him since the moment he viewed her memories.

"Why what?"She asked. Her voice not sure what the question meant.

"Why…why did you care so much for me?"

At this question she looked at him and placed a hand on the side of his face and answered,"Severus…how could I not have cared…you are the most admirable man I have ever known."

He looked away from her; he could not look at her. How could she believe this about him?

"Admirable? Hermione…I'm a murderer! Nothing in that is admirable!"

"You are not a murderer! You had taken the Unbreakable Vow to cast the curse if Draco didn't...if you hadn't then you would have died and everything that you put yourself through would have been for nothing!"

"That doesn't change the fact that I killed him Hermione…do you know how much hate you have to feel in your heart in order to cast the spell? Hate has to consume you and I was consumed with hate for Dumbledore!"

"He used you Severus…he used us all! He ordered you to kill him and planned your murder!"

"You don't understand Hermione…You don't know what it does to me when I remember that night, how I am still haunted by his words…telling me to cast the curse…telling me I must do it quickly and get the Death Eaters off the school grounds because Potter was under a freezing charm behind me!"

"He spoke to you? Harry said he only said Severus please."

"Yes, out loud for the Death Eaters to hear but he used Legilimency to remind me of my oath… he knew I didn't care if I died at that moment for breaking the Unbreakable Vow but he used my past against me yet again and I mustered every bit of guilt, angry and hate I felt for him and Voldemort and became a murderer! All my time as a Death Eater I never cast the Avada Kedavra, I would cast the other Unforgivable Curses but I could never kill!"

"Severus, look at me!" she said.

He turned and faced her; she had lifted her body to where she was completely on top of him with her legs on either side of him on the bed. She caressed his face with her hands and then kissed the tip of his nose.

Holding his face in her hands she said, "You are not a killer…If you were a true murderer, you would not feel the way you do right now! You would not have this guilt and pain you have bottled up…you would not punish yourself for the things you blame yourself for…you would not have a conscience!" He turned his face from her again and she let him, but she kept on talking.

"That night in the Shrinking Shack, I did not know anything about what you had done, I had not known how hard your life was or the sacrifices you made in your life to watch over Harry…but I knew I could not let you die, you were always there to keep us out of more trouble than we could handle, as hard as we made it for you…I knew you were good, something in my heart told me you were. Then after the war, Harry showed me the memories and I understood…only part of what you endured all those years, the burden you carried, a small part of the anguish that you'd felt…that's why I cared Severus! You are admirable, the most incredibly admirable man I have ever known!"

Looking her in the eyes he said, "Hermione, I was not good…had it not been for me, Voldemort would have never came after the Potter's…It was entirely my fault, I told him about the Prophecy." he said as he tried to pull away from her. He could not talk to her about this; she was insane for believing he was a good man.

She held his waist tight with her knees and he could not get up without hurting her, so he lay back down and turn his face away yet again.

"Severus, you cannot keep blaming yourself for their death, you amended your mistakes by watching over Harry all those years and playing double agent for those two mad men!" she said as she tilted her head to look at him.

The emotions over took him, this foolish woman thought he was admirable for emending his mistakes; the mistakes that had not only broken a family but killed his best and only friend and caring the guilt for committing murder. He felt the tears in his eyes forming and tried to escape from her again, but she would not let him go.

She didn't speak and for that he was thankful, she just took his face in her hands and as he closed his eyes to ashamed to look at her, she kissed his forehead, his eye lids, both his cheeks, the tip of his nose and finally his lips and then she spoke.

"Severus, believe what you want about yourself for I cannot change that, but I want you to know…in my eyes, you are the most incredible man I have known…I have never and will never meet a man that is as wonderful as you…the more I know you…the more you prove that I am right."

He opened his eyes and looked at her, "To think, I thought you were intelligent!" he said softly as he reached up to caress her face and tucked her massive hair behind her ear.

"I am!"she said with a smile and she put her hands in his hair and kissed him. He held her close to him and as they lay back in bed, neither of them spoke for some time; he just inhaled her scent and listened to her breathe. She held on to him as tight as she could and caressed the faded scars on his chest as he finally fell asleep.

_~Hermione~_

When she woke the next the morning, she was alone in bed and Severus was nowhere to be seen. She got out of bed looking for something to wear since he had vanished in the shirt he gave her yesterday. She took a quick shower, found another shirt in his closet and looked for him.

She found him at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet, the sight of him wearing a white button down shirt and khaki trousers made her stir below. She could not believe how attracted she was to him, she wanted him to take her again right on the kitchen table. She walked over to him and hugged him from behind and ran her fingers up and down his chest.

"Good Morning." He said his voice sounding amused.

"Hmm… Good Morning." She said as her hand moved down to his trousers.

"Hermione, one would think you had enough yesterday."He said still sounding amused.

"Never enough of you."she said, rubbing the growing length of him.

He pulled her into his lap and she happily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him good morning. His hand went under her shirt and he played within her. She arched her back at the feel of his hands and she moaned to his touch.

In between kisses, he asked "Today is your last day…what will you like to do?"

In between moans she asked, "Do you have to work?"

"No, I cleared my calendar."He said as his mouth went to her neck and his free hand undid the buttons on her shirt and found her breast.

"Good!"she moaned, loudly as he lifted her off his lap and on the wooden table in front of him. He parted her legs began tasting her wetness; driving her mad. She quivered and shook in front of him; grabbing a hand full of his hair as she writhed with passion.

After she gathered herself following her climax, she pushed him back in the chair and undid his trousers, got down on her knees to find his massiveness, never had she enjoyed a man's member, but with Severus she could not get enough of the taste of his manliness.

As she swallowed him, he gently pulled her hair and moaned her name. The sound of him calling her name made her knees shake with excitement; it seemed he sensed her excitement because he lifted her off her knees and bent her over the kitchen table. She held the table tightly in anticipation of his entry. He teased her first, touching her with his hands and kissing her, as he rubbed himself against her.

"Sev… er… usss…!" She moaned!

"Yes?" he said with complete amusement in his voice.

"Please!" she gasped.

"What do you want, Hermione?"he asked as he touched her dampness.

"I want…I want you…in…side...me…!"she panted.

"As you wish."He said and bent her low against the table and entered her from behind; as he penetrated within her in a strong regular rhythm.

Her second orgasm came quick and she shuddered with screams, but he didn't stop. He continued to move within her faster than before; reducing her to tears of pleasure. She thought her legs could not support her as they started to buckle from her bliss; he pulled out of her.

Catching her breath she gasped in displeasure, "Severus…why did you stop?"

"Can you handle more?" He asked his a smirk.

"Yes!" she insisted.

He turned her over to face him and lifted her back on to the table setting her at the edge. She opened her legs to allow him access and he began to tease her. He started by entering her and thrusting slowly as he watched her face.

"Faster" she moaned.

But he continued his slowly and steady pace but his finger moved to her core and the intensity started to bring her to boiling point, just before she couldn't take anymore he pulled out and rubbed the tip of his massiveness against her core; frustrated she reached between them and took hold of him.

Smirking with completely lustful eyes he said, "Put it where you want in Hermione."

She took him in her hands and directed him to her welcoming entry as she looked him in the eyes and said, "Do not stop until you rupture within me!"

"As you desire", he said and places his mouth on hers and his hands on her bottom as he minced rapidly within her; finally bring them both shattering screams of ecstasy.

He had gathered her in his arms afterwards and sat back in the chair. As content as she was in his arms she was all of a sudden famished, she said, "Severus, I'm starving."

"I would think you should be with all the eventful activity…I made you breakfast but you seemed hungry for something else this morning."He said as kissed her nose.

He took his wand from the counter, cast a Cleansing Charm and then a plate with eggs, bacon and toast appeared on the table in front of them. Getting up from his lap and finding her shirt, she put it on as he watched her.

"You're not going to eat?" she asked.

"I have eaten already." He said as two cups of tea appeared in front of him.

She sat and ate quietly trying to recover from the bliss this man had given her body. Not only does he have the most honorable character she had even known a man to have but he exposed her to pleasures her body has never known.

"Hermione…you did not say, what would you like to do the afternoon?"He said as he sipped his tea.

"Honestly, I would love to just enjoy the weather before returning to England…may we return to your boat?"

"Yes, whatever you like."

"I would like that very much! I will need to return to my Hotel to pick up some things…would you like to join me?"

"No, I have a few things to take care of; I will wait for you here."

After she finished her breakfast and prepared herself to return to her hotel room, she returned to the kitchen but he was not there.

She looked around the villa and found him in his library sitting behind the desk writing.

She approached him, but he didn't look up, she reached her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek and said, "Where do I Apparate from?"

Looking up from his writing, he turned placing his arms around her waist.

He kissed her passionately and then whispered, "From anywhere within the Villa, I have reset my wards to allow you to entry."

She could not help the smile that spread across her face as he kissed her once more.

Releasing her he said, "After you gather your belongings from the hotel, check out…you no longer need it."

And then he spanked her bottom and said "Hurry back."

Her heart pounding in her chest from excitement, she laughed and kissed him adoringly, and then stepped back and apparated to her hotel.

Once she landed in her hotel room she leaped for the bed and lay there for a moment, to collect her thoughts from the delight she felt.

"He reset his wards to allow me entry?" she said out loud.

Not that she was complaining, she wished and hoped for this but never believed he would let her in to his life.

She loved him so much and felt the moments that he would try to shut her out but allowing her entry into his villa, meant that he was accepting her.

She was so excited she jumped out of the bed and started packing fast, she called for items and they flew past her and folded themselves into her bag. She thought about their conversation last night and was saddened for him and thought, _he is so wonderful…how can I make him see it? He torments himself with guilt and it's eating way at his soul…he doesn't deserve this! I wish I could take his pain away. _

She decided on a shower in the hotel, she wanted to shave her legs and private areas before returning to his villa. She came out of the shower to change into one of her two piece swim suites. She decided on wearing her purple suit, the cups barley covered with tiny triangles with strings that tied around her neck and back. She found her short white cotton beach dress to wear over it and pulled her hair off her face in a tight bun. Finding the tallest pair if cream wedges she brought with her and put them on. Satisfied with her appearance, she shrunk her traveling bag and happily checked out of the hotel and smiling as she apparated back to him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Notes:** These characters are JK Rowling's, not mine…I'm just giving them a different ending. I would love your reviews and comments but please be kind; this is my very first story.

**Blissful sleep **_**By: Sage Spelling**_

_**Chapter 14-The Boat **_

_~Severus~_

He sat at his desk trying to focus on his research but could not keep his mind off of her. The way her face lit up when he told her he that had reset his wards in his villa to allow her entry gave him a warm feeling inside his chest. They had known each other intimately for just a short period of time and, at first, he made himself believe that he just wanted to shag her senseless and send her home; but now he could not let her go.

He had broken all the rules he set for himself after Lily but what troubled him was that he didn't care. He never believed that he would allow anyone close enough to love him but something about Hermione was different. He had watched her grow up as her teacher and she had irritated him then with her persistence and know-it–all attitude but he always respected her character. From a very young age, she had shown qualities that were unlike most her fellow classmates; expressing loyalty and intelligence way beyond her years.

He thought about their conversation the night before, _how in the world could she believe me to be admirable?_

He knew she only saw the good he had done, not realizing the horrible things he had to do in the name of Voldemort to keep his death eater role or understanding the grief and pain he felt for killing Dumbledore. If she knew it in its entirety, she would not think he was admirable or worthy of her pure heart.

He had taken out the Pensieve; he wanted to replay some of his old memories of the time of his despair to remind himself that he was unworthy of her love, hoping that it will give him the strength to let her go.

He watched the memory of Fabian and Gideon Prewett's murder, for it was one that still haunted him because he could not stop the terror that was happening to them. Fabian and Gideon Prewett were Molly Weasley's brothers and every time he set eyes his upon her, he remembered what he allowed to happen to her family and he would be sickened.

He watched as Antonin Dolohov curse them with the Cruciatus Curse over and over. He never joined in, just watched with stone cold eyes trying desperately not to get sick as Rookwood would cast the Sectumsempra and Yaxley would heal them just before they bleed to death and would repeat the process. Finally, their bodies fell unconscious and Dolohov cast the Avada Kedavra. Still nauseous from what he saw, he moved on to another memory.

He replayed the memory of a muggle couple walking in the park, Malfoy had a taste for taking muggle woman and this one was attractive. Notts cursed the muggle male and made him sit in a Full-body Bind Curse and watch as Malfoy vanished the muggle women's clothes and began violating her as the male watched. They had silenced him and he could not scream but tears ran down his face as he watched the woman being violated. He was disgusted from the memories he viewed, he could not watch anymore, and as he took his head out from the Pensieve he found her standing in his office watching him.

"When did you return?" he asked feeling foolish that she was watching him.

"Just a moment ago…I didn't want to disturb you."

He nodded but did not speak; he began shuffling papers on his desk because his mind was racing with thoughts of what he just viewed. He didn't take pleasure as Malfoy did in violating the muggle, Malfoy thrived on the anguish that he caused but Severus hated it; he tried to stopping him a few times but was punished cruelly by Voldemort for caring for the muggles and he decided to take matters in his own hands.

He remembered after Malfoy had his fun, he left saying he must complete a task for Voldemort but he returned and treated the muggles wounds and to erase their memories of their horrid experience. It was one of the many times that he did; he reflected that he did that often when he was around Malfoy.

"Severus…are you alright?"

He looked up as she pulled him from his thoughts and said "Hmm?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, my mind just a little preoccupied."

"Why do you have your Pensieve out?"

"I was working on something." He said as he flicked his wand and it disappeared and he sat back in his chair.

He knew she wanted to ask what he was viewing but he could not share those memories with her. His mind still on the memories he viewed, he realized he was not as evil as he thought, he had forgot that he used to return to fix the horror that he would witness as a Death Eater, he had done it even before switching sides, before he swore his loyalties to Dumbledore. _Could she be right about me? _he wondered.

He looked at her for the first time since he noticed her in the room with him and his heart started to pound in his chest at the sight of her. _When did she become so beautiful, _he thought as she walked over to him and sat herself in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her mouth on his.

"Are you sure you are alright?"She asked with worry on her face. He was alright; something about her makes everything right. Not answering her question he said "I see you missed me!"

"Oh yes, terribly!" she said as she nibbled on his ear waking other parts of him.

"If you want to get to the boat, I suggest you stop because I will be satisfied staying here and shagging you on this desk!"

"Hmm…"she moaned as she kissed him and then said "I want you to shag me senseless on the boat!" as she adjusted her body to straddle him and began grinded against him.

As she grinded against his growing erection, he apparated them way; landing in the driver's sit of the boat.

Smiling she said, "Nice! Can I drive?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"You might hit a fishing boat."

"Severus... seriously?"

"Fine, but not by yourself…you can drive while in my lap."

"That's silly, but fine!"

She turned her body to sit with her back on him between his legs and said, "Ok, what do I do?"

"First turn this button on." he pointed at the green button to the right of her and she did so.

"Oh!" She said as she felt the vibration of the running boat.

Smirking because he knew the sound of the engine had excited her.

Taking her hand and placing it in the joy stick of the boat, he moved the joy stick to properly move the boat forward and the engine roared louder and she giggled as she started to move her body against him.

Realizing that she was not excited by the engine roaring but by the vibration the boat gives off when the engine is on.

Laughing, he moved her hand against the joy stick to move the boat faster, as they picked up speed he told her to begin to steer the boat for better control.

Laughing she said "This is such a rush!"

Enjoying her excitement, he moved his hands up and down her legs until he found her inner thighs. She parted her legs further to allow him better access, he moved his finger inside her suit bottoms and began to caress her. He felt her moisture and her heat increasing as his fingers worked inside her. She rested her back against his chest but kept her hands on the wheel. Eagerly his mouth found her neck and his other hand found her perched breast. Her moisture increased in his hand as she started to grind against his erection.

She moaned against his ear and he worked his fingers faster against her core, her hands still on the wheel; she arched her back and began to quiver and quake in his hands as she shuddered.

She leaned back against him and said "Oh my… that was exhilarating!"

Proud he smirked and said "Pleased you enjoyed it, I know I did!"

She kissed him then she said "How far are we going?"

Looking up he realized they had reached an isolated area and started to slow the down and began to dock the boat in the middle of the sea.

Once the boat was docked, he poured the wine and put on some music. She stood in the open area in the boat and pulled out her wand. She conjured what looked like one big mattress and took off her dress. The suit she had on underneath was barely covering her privates and he thanked the heavens that they were in a secluded area. He could not imagine sharing the image of her in that suit with those shoes with anyone.

She didn't notice him watching until she was going to take off her shoes he said "Leave them on!"

Laughing she said "Whatever you want!"

She sat on the mattress and rubbing the tanning oil potion on her body and then looked up and said "Can you do my backside please?" as she handed him the oil.

He nodded and then approached her, after she lay on her stomach he rubbed the oil on her neck, back, the exposed area if her bottom and her legs. He was completely aroused noticing she said "Your turn!" as she sat up and pushed him down on the mattress. "I do not want you to burn." She said with a greedy smile.

She unbuttoned his shirt and took it off exposing his chest, not stopping there she undid his pants and took them off, leaving him with just his briefs. She licked her lips and told him to lie down on his stomach; she sat behind him and rubbed the oil all over his back, neck and arms all the way down his legs.

Then, she instructed him to lie on his back and she started with his shoulders. She sat astride him and she worked on his chest and stomach and when her fingers would come past one of his old scares she would kiss them, as if he wished to can take them away.

She worked her way down and took off his briefs leaving his erection to stand free. She sat herself across his chest facing his erection with her bottom facing him. She worked him with her hands and then took hold of him with her mouth and her bottom now in the air as she moaned to the tasted of him. He reached up and started to take off her suit bottoms, rubbing and touching, he smelled her aroma; he had a desperate need to taste her sweetness. He pulled her bottom over him and they savored each other's flavors; until they shattered.

She moved and he pulled her to lie in his arms, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "Severus, I'm going to miss you!"

He didn't speak at first, he knew he had become accustomed to having her with him and knew he will miss her, but could not find the words tell her.

He stroked her hair and hoped she would know his feelings from his touch. They had not discussed arrangements about how they would continue to see each other after she returned and he knew she was waiting for him to confirm they can continue to see each other once she returned home. He knew he shouldn't, that it would be the worst thing he could do for her but he wanted her and was finding it very difficult to stop himself.

Finally he said, "We never worked on your potion." Hoping that would be the perfect invitation to see her again.

"Oh, no we didn't…I think we had more interesting matters to take care of. "she said as she caressed his chest.

"Yes", he said with a small smirk.

"I assume we will have to make arrangements for you to return on the weekends to work on your potion."

"Yes!"she said with that smile that seemed to always warm him and she raised herself to kiss him.

"Severus, what was in the pensive?"she asked.

He knew his nosey vixen was relentless and would not stop asking until she knew. He sighed and answered her, "I was viewing memories in my past, trying to prove you were wrong and that I am a horrible."

"I see and were you able to find evidence to support your argument?" She asked calmly.

"Yes but watching the memories I remembered…I would always try to fix the despicable things that I had witnessed."

"How would you do that?" she asked quietly_. _

"I was not able to stop the terror while with the Death Eater's, I would stand there and watch them curse and rape muggles and muggleborns. I remember being so sick afterwards, but then… I realized that there were some that I can save. I would return and find them and heal there wounds and erase there memories of their horrible event."

"You would?"

"Yes, but there were many that I could not save, many that were killed right before my eyes…begging for me to save them but I couldn't…Some witches and wizards had families that I knew…that were good to me…and I …couldn't help them."

Sensing his sorrow in his voice she kissed him gently on his chest before she spoke_, _"Severus, I know how haunting it can be to watch terror before your eyes and feel helpless because you could not do anything to stop it, but you have to remember, all that you did was for something important, if you had shown that you were different then his followers…we would have lost against the evil of Voldemort. We would not have been able to know what he planned, we all would have been killed and Voldemort would be running the world."

"I know"was all that he could say. He knew she was right, Voldemort was a force of evil that would have corrupted the whole world given the chance and they all had to make sacrifices at the time.

He sat up and asked "Would you care for some wine?"

"Yes please."she said surprised of the change in subject.

He didn't want to discuss it anymore; he summoned two glasses and a bottle of red wine and flicked the radio on. They sat in quite for a while with just Frank Sinatra's voice between them. He watched her as she closed her eyes and relished in the sun. She was his angel, someone, somehow had sent her to him to ease his pain, she saved him and gave him a second life to live and it seemed she was giving him a life that was worth living. He bent down and kissed her as her eyes were closed. He surprised her with a prolonged kiss and she felt his hardness press against her and she said "Already?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Notes:** These characters are JK Rowling's, not mine…I'm just giving them a different ending. I would love your reviews and comments but please be kind; this is my very first story.

**Blissful sleep **_**By: Sage Spelling**_

_**Chapter 15- Going Home**_

_~Hermione~_

After spending the afternoon in to the evening on the boat, they finally returned to his villa. Both hot and sticky from the sun and their love making, they showered.

He had taken out his father's old projector and set it up in the study. He had set the projector screen against the far wall and taken out one of the old black and white movies for them to watch.

"What movie are we watching?" she asked.

"Sabrina." he said.

"I love Audrey Hepburn!"she exclaimed as she cuddled against him.

"Good." he said, as he embraced her and then kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, I just thought of something…don't start the movie."

"Where are you going?"He asked confused at her sudden need to do something.

"You'll see."she said, as she hurried out of the study.

She remembered he likes popcorn; she knew she had a jar of un-popped popcorn in her own kitchen at home. She went in the kitchen and closed her eyes and thought of the jar and it appeared in her hands. Smiling to herself, she looked for a pot with a cover and some cooking oil. She found what she needed and put a Muffliato charmon the kitchen so that he would not here the popping sound. As the popcorn popped, she melted butter in another pan. After putting the popcorn in a big bowl she undid the Muffliato charm on the kitchen and returned in the study.

When she walked out with the big bowl of popcorn, he laughed and said "Where did you get that from?"

"It's a secret!" she said, handing him the bowl of popcorn.

"I'm beginning to think there is more about you that I do not know."

"I do believe you are right." She said as she returned to her spot next to him. Smirking at her, he gave her a puzzled look and started the movie.

After the movie, they went to bed and they could not keep their off each other, she could not get enough of him and it seemed he felt the same way of her. As the night was coming close to an end and she knew she would leave him in the morning, she started to feel sadness and an ache in her heart.

"Hermione? What's wrong?"he asked in a soft and concerned tone.

"I'm so happy here with you…I'm just sad that am going home."

He kissed her forehead and said, "You're returning soon."

"I know…I'm just going to miss this…until I see you again."

Looking down on her he said, "So am I!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as passionately as she could, projecting all her feelings for him with her kiss. She could not tell him again, she did once when she was hypnotized in his black eyes as he made love to her but he was not ready to say them, so she will wait.

He showed her his feelings; his kiss was as passionate and emotional as hers. This time he entered her slowly not breaking his kiss. He held her tightly with his eyes locked to hers as he moved inside of her with such passion; expressing his feelings for her with every stroke. She wrapped her legs around him caressing he's back and wrapping her fingers within his hair. He kissed her lips and neck but always returned to her gaze. They must have stayed locked that way for hours or at least it seemed. When they both finally climaxed together.

As they lay entangled together, she was whispered "_I love you"_ to him, knowing he did not hear her because he was asleep.

When morning came she was in bed alone, with a note on the pillow next to her.

_Hermione,_

_There is breakfast in the kitchen waiting you. I apologize I could not see you off but had to leave early for work. The wards are set on the villa; you can apparate when you're ready to leave._

_Looking forward to your return,_

_Severus_

"He left without saying goodbye?"she said loud. She was very hurt he didn't at least wake her to say goodbye.

She could not help the tears the flooded her eyes. Lying on his pillow smelling his scent, a mixer of mint and coconut from his after shave, still lingered on his pillow.

She looked at the letter again and comfort filled her heart, _looking forward to your return _she read_. _

He still wanted to see her again. She knew he cared for her, she felt it last night as he gazed into her eyes. If she was a Legilimens she would read it in his thoughts, as she is sure he read it in hers. She felt him inside her head last night read her thoughts as they were entwined.

_The feeling was completely incredible _she thought, it was as if they were completely transformed as one, not only had their bodies been connected, but the minds too.

She knew he left because he didn't want to say goodbye in person and thought _if he would ask…I would stay for as long as he would have me._

With a sigh, she got out of bed and went to have the breakfast he left her.

After she ate and showered, she knew she could not stay any longer. She secretly hoped he would change his mind and come back to say goodbye properly. When she realized her fantasy was not going to happen, she changed and packed her things and was ready to depart.

When she heard the popping noise in the kitchen she knew she was dreaming. After a quick look around, she realized that he had not returned because he would not show that type of emotion to her; she returned to her packing.

She finished packing and took one last look in the mirror.  
>"You look lovely dear!" the mirror said.<p>

Smiling she said "Thank you!" with tears in her eyes and sadness in her heart she apparated home.

She had returned to her flat emotionally exhausted. She sat on the sofa and she could not seem to get him out of her mind. It felt as if she had lived a dream the past few days, nothing could have been better than the days and nights she shared with him.

Since she was seventeen years old, she had idolized this man, thinking he was the most unbelievable person she had ever know but all her ideas of him could not even compare to the true him.

He had shown her a side of him that she never would have imagined to be possible, not only was he loyal and strong but he was charming and unbelievable in bed.

She remembered the first time they had sex, it was full of lust and wanting, with a slight hint of affection but the last few times, he had really made love to her. She felt it when he touched and kissed her; he had genuine feelings for her.

She unpacked her bags and took out the two way mirror and called to talk to her mum.

"Mum?" she called.

"Hermione sweetheart, is everything ok?"

"Yes mum, everything is great!"

"Are you still in Greece?"

"No, I just got home."

"What happened? Do tell!"

"Mum, he is more wonderful then I ever thought possible!"

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Yes, this weekend… I'm hoping to go back Friday…I wish he would have asked me to stay though… I would have."

"Dear, don't you think that would be moving too fast?"

"Fast? I've known him for fourteen years and have been infatuated with him for seven!"

"Well, I guess not then…just be careful, sweets."

"I will, mum!"

"I have to go…we have people over, I love you Hermione!"

"Love you too mum! Kiss dad for me, bye!"

"I will, bye sweetheart!"

After taking a nap she felt rested, so she called through the floo for Ginny; Ginny was home and asked her over for tea.

"Hermione, you look radiant!"she said as she wobbled her very pregnant self over to her.

"Thank you! So do you… little James is growing in high speed!"

Holding her stomach she laughed and said,"It seems this one is going to do everything in high speed!"

Ginny poured them tea and asked, "How are your parents?"

"They're wonderful, it's so good to have them back!"

"I'm sure…Are they planning on staying in Australia?"

"Yes, they actually love it there and the funny thing is that they live such a different life than the one they lived here."

"Really?"

"Yes, here they were well known dentists…same status as healer, there they work at a horse farm."

"Wow, that is different…I wonder why?"

"I think both of them were forced by their parents to have careers, that's why they have always given me the choice to be and do what I want."

"That's understandable…remember how mum was with Fred and George…before Fred…before we lost him."

It's been seven year and it's still so hard to talk about losing Fred in the war.

"Yeah, remember how she used to yell at them and throw away all their new inventions?" Hermione asked as she remembered fondly.

"Yes, it was always funny though, she could never control their bright ideas!" Ginny said smiling.

"How's Harry? I was hoping to see him."

"He's good, got a call from the ministry and had to go, he should be home shortly."

"Did you pick up your bridesmaid dress yet?"

"Bridesmaid dress?"

"Yes…for the wedding on Saturday!"

"Oh, I forgot the wedding was Saturday… I will pick it up tomorrow after work."

Hermione was so wrapped up with Severus she forgot about the wedding, now she could not return to Greece on Friday night.

"Wait until you see it…you're going to flip!"

"What? Is it ugly?"

"No, it is one of the sexiest little numbers I have ever seen!"

"Really? What's it look like?"

"It's a traditional Indian gowned, its dark red, and gold; it's not really a dress, it's like a shirt and skirt but tight and all your stomach is exposed."

"Really? Can we wear that in the Wizarding community? Won't it be an omen of some sort?"

Laughing she said, "No! I checked and its part of her culture and they wear it to all their occasions, it's called a Sari."

"I can't wait to see it!"

"Hermione, you really look different…you really have a glow about you…did you meet anyone In Australia?" Ginny asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"In Australia? No, I just spent quality time with my parents!"

Ginny saw right through her, she knew Hermione was happy. She could not share with Ginny everything that happened with Severus, not yet…not until she knew he would not shut her out.

She didn't lie to her, she asked if she had met someone in Australia, she had not; so really that was not a lie. As she defended her actions to herself, Ginny spoke.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to get mad!"

"What did you do Ginny?"

"Promise me first!"

"I promise…now what?"

"I'm sorry but I invited Terri to the wedding."

"Why? Ron doesn't even like him!"

"Because he came to see me after you left with your parents and…I felt bad for him."

"Why? Is he ok?" she asked concerned.

"He wanted to see you and he knew you wouldn't meet him and I thought it was a good idea at the time but when I told Harry he flipped out!"

"I told you, I don't want to see him, I care for him…I do but I'm not in love with him and I don't think I ever was!"

"I know and I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!"

Hermione wanted to kill her, but instead she knew that she had really hurt Terri and Ginny being the pregnant emotional sap she could not stop herself from trying to help.

"Ginny, I'm not happy you invited him on the chance that I would get back together with him but I'm not mad."

"Really?"

"No, I'm not…but promise, if he corners me to talk… you better save me!" she warned.

"I will I promise!"

_~Severus~_

He watched her disappear before his eyes and he stared at the place she had stood for a moment before he removed the invisibility cloak and the Muffliato charm from himself. He had returned just to see her once more before she left but didn't want her to know. He had forgotten to place the Muffliato charmon himself at first and placed it just before she entered the kitchen to see what that sound was.

She looked so beautiful when her face was flushed with tears and that was the last image he had of her as she disappeared.

He wanted to touch her and kiss her once more but he did not trust himself to control his emotions in front of her, it was best to sneak in and just see her in secret once more. He used the cloak because the last time he watched her she knew he was there and he didn't want that to happen again.

Last night, when she cried when she talked about returning home; he was torn. He didn't want her to leave either and he would have been content if she would have stayed with him always but he could not bring himself to ask her to stay.

When they made love last night, it was unlike anything he had ever experienced, it was if they had become one; one body and one mind. He had entered her mind and she had felt his presence there. She did not shut him out, but invited him to stay as she called to him through her mind. He did not know her to have such capabilities, to be able to communicate with her mind but it was as if she was speaking to him.

It seemed she had the ability to control her mind unlike anyone he had ever known. She had not entered his mind, which he knew for sure but he believed she may be able to with proper training. It will be something he was interested in trying when she returned. There were things that mystified him about her; he wondered _where did she get the popcorn from and how was she able to remove my clothing without a wand?_

As the days pasted, on the fifth day he can no longer tolerate his yearning for her, and his ache for her was becoming unbearable. He had buried himself in work and research, but every spare moment he had he would think of her. Flashes of their time together flashed before his eyes and he would see her smile and her lust filled eyes. He would close his eyes and see her eyes closed and her biting her lower lip as her massive hair would lie all over his pillow. He could not sit at his own kitchen table without remembering her ordering him not to stop until he ruptured within her.

Every part of his house reminded him of her, how she smelled and tasted. He sat at his desk and the read the letter again that he received from her two days after she left.

_Dearest Severus,_

_I wish I would have been able to say goodbye to you in person, for I miss you terribly. I wanted to return Friday night but had forgotten all about Ron and Padma's wedding on Saturday. I am a bridesmaid and cannot bailout, but if you would like to be my date; I would be thrilled. (I know you won't, thought I would ask.)_

_Padma is having a very traditional Indian wedding and it is an all day event, but as soon as I can get away; I will come to you._

_Counting the minutes until I see you,_

_Hermione_

He poured his wine and sat with a book trying to occupy his mind, but he couldn't. She had written that she would be thrilled if he attended the bloody wedding, she didn't say he had to attend as himself. He decided to disguise himself and go to the wedding. His plan is to corner her as a stranger and see how she would react.

He cast a spell that tanned his skin, shrank his nose, and shortened his hair. He shortened himself just a bit and made himself slightly stocker. He transformed his dress robes to fit appropriately for this new size and apparated to England, he could not wait to see the surprise look on her face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Notes:** These characters are JK Rowling's, not mine…I'm just giving them a different ending. I would love your reviews and comments but please be kind; this is my very first story.

**Blissful sleep **_**By: Sage Spelling**_

_**Chapter 16-The Wedding **_

It's been five days since she had seen him and she missed him terribly. She missed his smirk, his darkened stare, his silky voice and most of all his touch. She tried to focus on her work and it should have been easy since she had so much to do when she returned but still in the moments she need to concentrate she would only think of him.

She had written to him the day after she returned, telling him that she could not return until late Saturday because of the wedding. She invited him to be her date; knowing he would not come, but she wished. It didn't matter; she would go to him tonight after the wedding and finally be in his arms.

_Ginny was right, the Sari was a very sexy dress and maybe I won't change before I see him, she _thought to herself.

She was not able to put on the Sari alone, Hermione went to Pamda's house and Pamda's aunt helped her into it. The Sari was a few yards of red fabric that was embroidered in gold beading. Hermione was only wearing her under garments as she stood with her arms out while Aunt Shabanu draped the fabric in to a long tight skirt, then covered her chest with the fabric keeping her stomach exposed. She then draped the extra fabric over her right shoulder and tucked the end of the fabric into the folds of the fabric. Hermione's body was tanned with a golden red glow that contrasted nicely to the fabric.

Pamda brought Hermione gold jewelry to wear for the wedding and she wore her hair in a long braid down her back and aunt Shabanu insisted that she wear a traditional gold hair piece that sat at the top of her forehead and wrapped around her braid.

Pleased with her reflection in the mirror she thought _I'm definitely not change when I leave for Greece tonight!_

The wedding was beautiful, Padma's family home was on an acre of land and the entire back yard was done in an elaborate décor of reds and gold. When she set her eyes on Ron, she had to suppress a laugh; it seemed that Padma had convinced him to dress in the traditional clothing for Indian men. He wore a pair of cream trousers, long sleeve button up red shirt, and a cream and gold long vest. He looked handsome standing beside his new bride wearing the same as Hermione but in gold and cream.

When the music started she had not had a chance to talk to anyone when George Weasley asked her to dance.

"Hermione, you look stunning!" he said.

"Thank you George, you look pretty handsome yourself!"

"Not like you, you have that glow about you that only comes from finally having a good shag!" he said smiling down on her.

"George!" she said as she hit his shoulder.

"What? I'm right, aren't I?" he asked laughing.

"No! You are wrong…but if I were, it would be none of your business George Weasley!

He looked down on her surveying her he face and said, "Hum… no, I'm right…you have the glow…You have been shagged senseless!" he said.

She hit him on the back of the head and said "I'm walking away from you!" but could not help a small laugh as she did.

"Bloody Hell, I'm right!" He called after her but she didn't turn around.

After dancing with the Ron, she found herself dancing with Harry.

"Did you find out how your parents got there memory back?" Knowing he was going to ask her she had decided to tell him the truth.

"Yes, but Harry…you can't tell anyone."

"Is it that serious?"

"No, look…the person that brought back their memory doesn't want anyone to know and I want to respect his wish."

"Ok, I promise I won't…you know you can trust me Monie!"

"I know…It just important that you don't share this with anyone…It was Professor Snape."

"Snape? How did he know about them?"

"Well, while he was treating me…he saw the memory of me erasing their memories and then the memory after I went to return their memory and I couldn't."

"Why did he do it?"

"He said that I had done so much for him by saving his life that he wanted to repay me."

"You saw him?"

"Yes, I went to visit him to thank him for everything he did for me."

"Wow Monie…when did you go?"

"I went after I took my parents to Australia."

"Why doesn't he want anyone to know?"

"He said he just wanted to help me and that he didn't want the recognition."

"I'm glad that he did this for you…I really am but are you sure you can trust him?"

"Harry…do you seriously still have doubts about him?"

"Well, no…I guess not."

"Harry, he gave me back my Mum and Dad! He filled that empty ache in my heart…He is truly a hero…he may have made mistakes in past but he did everything to rectify them."

"I know Hermione…without what he did and what he put himself through…I would be dead…we all would have been, we would have never stood a chance against Voldemort…I will never forget that…It's just that he hates me and always has!"

"I don't think he hates you…I think he just hated you looked like your dad!" she said smiling.

"Maybe…really not a good excuse…I wasn't a jerk like my dad was at school." Harry said. She knew he hated to admit that his father was a bully at school and he will never forget the way Severus treated us in Hogwarts.

After dancing with Harry, she went to find something to drink and looked around to observe everyone. There was a man sitting at table all alone that she did not recognize; _he must be from Padma's family_ she thought. He kept looking at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Something about him was familiar, but she could not place where she knew him from.

"Hermione?"A voice called to her drawing her attention from the stranger that was watching her.

She knew the voice and before turning she looked for Ginny to fulfill her promise, Ginny nowhere in sight she was forced to greet him.

"Terri, Hi! She said as he moved to hug her.

"Wow, Hermione! You look beautiful!"

"Thank You!" she said with a shy smile and then asked "How are you?"

"I'm ok…I just miss you!"

She looked down; she didn't know what to say. Before she finally connected with Severus, she missed him sometimes but now she could not even imagine being with him.

He put his hand on her cheek and said "No chance you would change your mind and come back to me?"

Her eyes flooded with tears as she finally looked up and said "I'm sorry Terri…I really am!"

She kissed his cheek and she turned her back on him to finding the exit, she could not stay any longer. The party was coming to an end and there was no need to stay.

She was going to see him and that is all that mattered now.

When she appeared in to his villa she assumed to find him in the library but he was not there, she looked around and finally found him on the balcony with his back on her.

"Severus?" she called, but he didn't turn or speak.

"She walked over to him she gently placed a hand on his back and asked "Severus, are you alright?"

"How was the wedding?"he asked in his cold voice.

She could not see his face but even his body language was ridged.

"It was a beautiful wedding, but I could not wait to leave and come here."

"Really…I find that hard to believe." he said with is voice icier than before_._

"What are you talking about? Can you please look at me? Please?" she asked, her frustration showing in her voice and she put both her hands on his shoulders and urged him to turn.

Finally, facing her but he would not look at her, she step closer and said, "I could not wait to come here and be with you; nothing in the world I wanted more…why are you acting this way?"

He finally turned his eyes on her, hurt and angry burned through his eyes and he said "It did not seem so, when you were in the corner with Boot!"

"Terri? How did you know that he corner me? You came?" She asked confused.

He turned away from her again and then she realized the stranger that was watching her was him. He saw the display between them and it must have looked intense to an outsider watching but it was nothing; just one last goodbye.

"That stranger watching me was you! I know he looked familiar but Severus, it's not what you think!"she said as she placed her hands on his back rubbing his back and shoulders.

"He cornered me, I had not seen him since we broke up and he wanted to talk, that's all; all it was…was one last goodbye! Please believe me, it was nothing!"

She plead with him, she could not believe he was jealous! Could he not see what everyone else has, that she was madly in love with him? She rubbed his arms and pulled him to turn and look at her; his body turned but he still would not look at her.

She placed her hands on his face and said "I only have eyes for one man, Severus and that is you! I want no one but you!"

She whispered to him and then started placing small kisses on his cheek and jaw line. As he closed his eyes to her, she realized that he began to slowly respond to her, but still would not place his hands on her.

She wrapped her hands in the back of his hair and pulled his body against hers and she continued kissing every part of his face until she reached his lips. When she kissed them at first, he did not kiss her back but she kissed them again and again. Until she felt his hands on her hips rubbing her bottom and then he squeezed her firmly against him and begin returning her kisses. He lifted her off the ground and kissed her as he wasted no time carrying her into his bedroom.

They stood at first locked within the kiss and their hands caressing each other. He began trying to remove her Sari but did not know where to start.

Pulling away from him she pulled a piece of the tucked in fabric and said "Pull!"

As he pulled the dress and it started to unravel before him and she stood in her red strapless bra and panties. She could not wait any longer for him, she stepped to him and undid his dress robes as he watched her and they fell to the floor. He just stood there watching her; she placed her hands on him, kissing his chest and arms and then wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him.

His hand went in her hair and he undid her braid and grabbed a hand full as her kissed her and lifted her to the bed. She savored his lips and the taste of him. He removed the rest of her clothing and then started to explore her as if he had never done before.

She pulled him back to her as she said,"Severus…I need to feel you inside me!"

Kissing her passionately once more, he entered her and did not do it slowly; he pushed himself into her and began to penetrate her with a fast rhythm. She screamed "Yes, ohh, ohh yes!"

He lifted her right leg over his shoulder to further himself within her as he panted "Your mine, Herminone!" staring down at her.

"Yes, Yes…I'm I'm yours!"

"I don't share Hermione!"he said as every word he spoke matched a stroke from his hard penetration. "No one will enter you other than me…do you understand?"

"Yes oh, Yes… You… You!"she panted_._

He was so aggressive, moving inside her as if he was marking her as his territory and she did not care. She was his, every inch of her because the feel of him in her was unbelievable and she wanted no one but him.

"You oh, Sev errr usss… only you…oh God…only you!" she screamed as she shuttered bring him with her.

The act between them was so intense that she had no energy left, she curled up with him behind her, and they fell asleep.

She woke to the feeling of him rubbing her bottom and thighs, she leaned her back against him letting him know she was awake and she felt his hardness against her.

She moaned softly and he took the invitation. They both laid on their sides and he entered her from behind. He moved slowly this time, his face in neck and ear, his one hand between her legs and he slowly lifted her leg in the air. They moved together in a slow rhythm, rocking against each other. The movement between them was sensual and sincerer. As they rocked together she heard him whisper in her ear, so low she could not hear at first but it sound like _I'm sorry. _

As they lay within each other's arms, he spoke "Hermione…I'm regretful for treating you the way I did early…It was uncalled for and I apologize."

"Apology accepted...Severus, I want you to know I meant what I said…I don't not desire to be with anyone else but you."

She wanted him to know he was it for her…even if he pushed her away…she will always want him and no one else.

He didn't speak, he just held her tightly as he fell asleep. Lying in his arms she thought about his apology, she knew it was hard for him and it meant more to her that he did. She did not actually mind his aggressiveness, during their love making; she actually enjoyed it.

She felt him stir underneath her waking her up; she lifted her head and watched him. His eyes were closed, eye brows arched, and his head was shaking as he was whispering the words _"No"._

She watched him for a few moments longer and then noticed that he was having a nightmare. She tried to gently wake him up with no success but suddenly he awakened with a loud scream as his body jerked up. Realizing she was there, he tried to conceal the fact he had a nightmare with little success. She knew not to ask, as she felt his heart pounding in his chest. She just tighten her grip around him and kissed his chest; not daring to speak. She felt him hold on to her as if she was going to fly way. After a while he said_, _"Tomorrow…we work on your potion."

_~Severus~_

When he woke in the middle of the night with her in his arms he remembered the anger he felt before she arrived on his balcony. He had returned from the party after seeing her with Boot ready to hex the next person who spoke to him.

He had gone to the party and was planning on surprising her with his appearance but every time he wanted to approach her she was dancing with another man.

First, she danced with Weasley, whose eyes lusted over her in that unbelievable dress. That enraged him and he was just about to hex him but before he did, Hermione hit him and walked away.

After she danced with youngest Weasley male and Potter she was finally alone and he was going to approach her, but Boot cornered her.

The interaction between them was intense, Boot said something to her and she looked away from him. Boot put his filthy hand on her face and she looked up at him and said something and kissed his cheek. He had seen enough at that point and came home instantly; not waiting to see what came next.

When she called his name he was surprised, she must have left right after him because he only had time to take off the disguising spell before she appeared. He knew nothing could have happened but he was still very angry. He could not get the image of the look in Boots eyes when he looked at her; the look in his eyes was a mixer of wanting, longing and lust. He wanted to cast a Curso on him just for looking at her but stopped himself.

When she explained what had happened between them, he understood but it did not take away his anger and when he took her to his bed earlier tonight he marked her his. He does not share and will not tolerate any man looking at his woman with lust. When his anger subsided, he began to feel guilty for being nasty to her.

He watched her sleep as he held her to him, her massive hair all over his pillow and her firm breast exposed from the bed sheet. He rubbed her legs and bottom; they felt so smooth and soft against his hands. She stirred in her sleep and he kissed her neck. He continued caressing and kissing her until she leaned against his hardness and moaned.

He wanted to apologize for his behavior, wanted to make up for his madness and did what he did best; show her what he could not say.

He whispered in her ear what was in his heart but mostly came out as mumbling as the words were so hard to form on his lips. She understood him and understood how he felt for her.

_I feel closeness to her I have not felt in a very long time and the woman is under my skin and I have not felt this way since Hogwarts and Lily Evans, _he thought.

Lily Evans "Potter" was his childhood friend, the only person that Severus ever cared for; truly cared, for most of his younger years. In their first four years in Hogwarts they we inseparable, as much as two can be when sorted in different houses.

One night in their little hideaway in the Room of Requirements, Severus kissed Lily and confessed his undying love for her. He admitted his hatred of James Potter and the idea of him being anywhere near her made him violently ill. She had a few confessions of her own, told him she loved him, always have, and always will. She explained her fears for him and how his friends seem to make him hard and cruel. They made promises that night; his promised was to change and to stay away from Malfoy and his gang. Lily's promise was to distance herself from James Potter and Sirus Black.

That night in the Requirement Room, they made love. They were young, only in their fourth year, they fumbled and experimented with each other's bodies, the time spent in this way brought them only closer. They spent most of their fourth year this way, Severus had given her a magical two way mirror and it would burn hot when he or she called. They would meet in the room of requirements and spent most of their time there. Their summer holiday was much of the same; spending all his time with her.

One day he was really angry after a fight with his father, he went to his room and looking out his bedroom window and he saw Potter's Owl fly from her window. He was hurt and really angry; and refused to see her for the last two weeks of the summer.

She would call through the two way mirror but he would not answer. He knew she wouldn't come to his house because she feared his father. He had over reacted, but he could not help himself; he was consumed with anger, and his family situation did not help.  
>Finally, it was time to return to Hogwarts and he knew it would not be long until he was forced to see her. When he entered the train he looked for an empty compartment, he found one in the back of the train. Sitting in his beat up Muggle jeans and t-shirt, he stared out of the window as he watched his schoolmates say goodbye to their families.<p>

He felt the familiar ache and longing as he watched mother's and father's say goodbye to their children as they returned for a new year at school. He really should have been used to it by now, his mother was only allowed to escort him on his first year to the train station, she had begged and gotten beaten for it; he would not allow her to do it again.

He traveled alone using the undergrounds all the way to the train station and Platform nine and three quarters.

As he looked out the window, he saw Lily hugging her mother and father; closing his eyes, he didn't want to look at her. When the pain of not looking over took him, he opened his eyes and looked again. Her parents were gone and she was not alone. Potter and Black were in front of her and she was laughing and twirling her hair in that way that drove him mad. He was even angrier then he was before, he left the compartment and ran into Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy in a great mood as usual called him in to his compartment with the Black sisters. Bellatrix (Bella) Black, the Slytherin whore, has had all the older Slytherin boys and most of the ones in her year. She had taken notice that Severus was one of the few Slytherins that had not tried and was displeased. Not that she cared for him; she just didn't like him not wanting her. Fourth year she begin to watch him and figured out his love affair with Lily; ever since then she was determined to bed him. When he sat himself in the compartment next to her, she adjusted herself to sit very close to him. He was so angry at Lily; he did not care that she was so close; his mind focused on revenge. As Bella was talking in her usual self absorbed way; she made advances on him and it was made clear he could have his way with her.

He had avoided Lily on the train, staying in Malfoy's compartment but as he merged out of the train, hand and hand with Bella, he was face to face with Lily and Potter right behind her. With the most murderous look he can find he walked away from her and that was how they spent most of their fifth year until the day he called her a Mudblood.

He didn't mean it; it was common language with the Slytherins. He still loved her even if he used Bella to get back at her. He owled over and over again for her to speak to him, but she wouldn't. He confessed in those owls how much he loved her and how sorry he was but she never responded and would not even look his way whenever they passed in the hallways.

By their seventh year, he was already a Death Eater and so were all his friends. Hate and anger corrupted his heart and it drove him closer to the dark arts. The Dark Lord had plans for Severus already and he was in far too deeply to ever get out.

Rumors of Lily and Potter getting married in the summer had infested the school and Bella was ever so kind to deliver the news herself. On the last night of school right after the feast, he received an owl from Lily. She asked him to meet her in their place, their special place. He entered the Room of Requirements not sure what to expect from the meeting.

When he entered she was already there waiting; she was in muggle clothing and her red hair shined in the candle light. As he walked in, the sight of her was breath taking and he could not speak; he just stared at her, mesmerized. She finally spoke, breaking the ice.

"Sev, you came!"

He still did not trust himself to speak, he just nodded. She slowly approached him and took his hand and led him to the couch. He followed her and they sat; quietly at first.

Finally, he turned to her and said "Why did you want to see me Lily?"

"I missed you Sev, you were my best friend, you know."she answered very softly.

"As you were mine." he answered in a voice not his own.

The shock of sitting so close to her after so long wore off and he turned to her and said "I hear congratulations are in order!" his voice cool and cruel as ever.

She nodded, scared to look in his eyes, as the rug on the floor became very interesting to her.

His voice softened as he asked "Why Lil? Why Potter?"

Still looking at the floor, her voice in almost a whisper, she answered "He is good to me, he loves me, and he makes me happy."

At her answer he stood up, he didn't want to hear anymore, but she followed him, taking his hands in hers and said, "Severus, I loved you and still do but you have chosen a life so different than what I want and need."

Looking way from her, it hurt to look in to her eyes, she placed her hand on the side of his cheek and he closed his eyes to her touch.

"I would take it all back if I could."He finally whispered his eyes still closed.

"I know… I would too!"she returned in a whisper.

He looked down on her, her hand still on his cheek he asked, "Are you saying goodbye Lily?"

She didn't speak, just nodded sadly.

"Then do it properly!"he said as he softly put his hand in her hair, holding her neck and the other hand pulled her tight to his body.

He put his mouth on hers and kissed her with a mixture of passion, sadness and love.

The kiss must have lasted for hours; it surely felt that way; when he finally pulled away he saw tears in her eyes. He wiped a tear that was coming down her cheek and she looked at him with sorrow.

"I must return."_ s_he whispered.

Still looking in her eyes, he just nodded.

Pulling away from him she said softy "I will always love you!"

His heart beating from his chest as he answered, "And I you" he said in barely a whisper.

She turned away and out of the Requirement room.

He never spoke to her again and once the news of her murder had come, it changed him. He blamed himself for the Dark Lord going after her and her family; it was he who told the Dark Lord about the Prophecy.

That night he realized that the Voldemort was going after the Potters; he went to Dumbledore and told him everything. Dumbledore was to protect Lily and her family and Severus swore loyalties to Dombledore becoming his spy instead of Voldemort's spy.

When the news reached Severus that Dombledore had failed and Lily was dead, he was broken, He had gotten the only women he had ever loved killed and it shattered him. He did not know the Prophecy had meant Lily's son, he would have never told Voldemort.

He promised to emend his mistakes and work for the light and from that night on, he did. He gave up his life for seventeen years, he watched and protected Lily's boy. When he was living with Lily's sister and her muggle family, he would watch the house many nights. Even though Voldemort had fallen, half of his followers were still at large. When the boy came to Hogwarts, he watched over him and tried hard to protect him; as difficult as the boy and his friends made it. He succeeded, the boy was alive and Lily's murder was avenged.

As he looked down at the woman in his arms he realized, sometime between Hermione's last visit and now, he had admitted to himself that she was a miracle that was sent to him and he was not willing to let her go easy. He would continue their affair as long as she would have him, she was far too precious to let go. He was given a new life and Hermione had given it to him. She saved him and by saving him she had freed him from the shackles that bonded him to Lily and his promise to Dumbledore.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Notes:** These characters are JK Rowling's, not mine…I'm just giving them a different ending.

*Sorry for the delay…it was a very busy week, but we still have a few chapters to go! Hope you are enjoying the story! Thank you all for your comments and reviews! Very much appreciated!*

*Special THANK YOU to Aliza Mann for being my Beta and Mentor through this exciting time!*

**Blissful sleep **_**By: Sage Spelling**_

_**Chapter 17-The Lessons **_

_~Hermione~_

"_N__O!"_ she screamed as she woke, her heart was racing and her face was wet with tears. When she looked around she was alone in Severus bed, lying back in bed, she closed her eyes and remember what she was dreaming. She had her usual nightmare saving Severus but this time the Phoenix tears had not worked. In her dream, she laid over his helpless body and wept, Harry and Ron were trying to get her to leave but she wouldn't. When they lifted her off the ground and carried her out of the Shrinking Shake, she kicked and screamed no; and then she woke.

She could not handle another dream like this, relieved that they were to work on the potion that day.

After she borrowed a shirt, she started looking for him and found him on the balcony drinking his morning tea and reading the paper.

He looked up when she stepped out and smirked as he said "I see you like my shirts."

Putting her hand on the button down and said"I'm sorry; I didn't bring any clothes with me… I was too much in a hurry to get here." She said shyly.

Gesturing to her to come to him he said "It's all right, I enjoy the sight of you in them."

When she reached him he embraced her tightly and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"No, but I would love some tea."

"Are you alright?"he asked as he searching her face; it seemed that he could tell when something was wrong with her.

"Yes, I'm alright…just had another nightmare and it shook me up a bit." she said, as she snuggled up against him and then she asked, "I'm glad we are work on my potion today."

"I have a few things to take care of this morning at the Hospital; it should not take long, when I return we can work on the potion."He said as kissed her cheek. He just held her a while and when it was time for him to leave, she felt a deep sadness. He seemed to notice, he put his finger under her chin, and directed her eyes to look at his.

"I will not take long." He said and kissed her sincerely.

Once alone she drank her tea and ate the breakfast he had prepared for her. She showered and changed in to another shirt of his and then wondered in to the library to find the Potions text book that he wrote and continued reading where she left off last week.

She sat with the book and was mesmerized by his approach to potion making. She was sure he had created quite a few of the potions in his textbook and reversed dramatically all the ones created by others. After she read the textbook and was sure it was memorized, she finally put it down and looked for something else to read. Searching the titles, she was astonished to find Shakespeare, Jane Austin, and Emily Dickenson. She picked up the collection of Jane Austin and flipped through the pages. She smiled to herself when she reached Pride and Prejudice as she thought about how much Mr. Darcy reminded her of Severus. _Severus is my Mr. Darcy_, she thouht.

Not in the mood to read a story, she put the book back and took Shakespeare from the bookshelf and she flipped through the pages. She landed on a page that had his handwriting on it. She focused her eyes to see what was written and it looked like it said _For My Lily over a love sonnet._

After reading the sonnet she already knew by heart, she had tears in her eyes. _Poetry?_ She would have never guessed that he read Shakespeare much less love sonnets. She read this scribble on the top of the sonnet once more and was sure it said _For My Lily_. For reasons she didn't understand, she was wounded when she read those words. She knew he loved Lily but the words _For_ _My Lily _written is his handwriting over the sonnet expressed such a deep love that she wondered would it ever say _For My Hermione._

When she heard the popping sound of his arrival home, she was happy to see him. She greeted him with a hungry kiss almost to reassure herself of his feelings for her. She could not ask him about Lily, she knew him well enough that he will only be angered at the question, and it would yield no results. She would have to find out a different way, but she was not sure how.

Her hungry kiss turned into earth-shattering sex, they had not even spoken, her kiss was all he needed to understand that she needed him and wanted him desperately. He had laid her on to the carpet in the library in front of the fire place and took off her borrowed shirt.

She held on to him, as if to release him, he would be gone forever. She kissed him with quivering passion and her hands ravaged his long black hair. He sensed something in her had changed; he even tried entering her mind but she blocked him out. She didn't want him to see her thoughts and know her fears of this heart belonging to a dead woman.

As they kissed he explored her, and she relished in this touch. His tongue moved to tease her nipples and his hand explored her core. She was desperate to feel closeness to him; she vanished his clothes with her wand less magic, and wrapped her body around him. She adjusted herself for his entry as she pulled him back up to her. He entered her with force and she sighed in pleasure to the feeling of him.

"Deeper Severus..." she moaned, as he minced inside her. She pushed her heels against his bum, as he deepened his thrust.

"Yes…" she moaned as she bit his left shoulder.

He captured her lips with his and she began to claw at his back with her nails. Moaning loudly to her behavior, he released her lips and captured her hands and pinned them above her head with his as he stared down at her and thrusting as firmly as he could.

The look in his eyes was enchanting as he gazed at her, he entered her mind again and this time she let him but whispered "Severus...Ohh, yes…You feel so…ohh, I going to…come with me."

He looked at her with complete lust, as he heard her calling to him. He kissed her passionately breaking the mental connection between them but her body began to quack and quiver and she moaned in his mouth as she climaxed bring him with her.

Afterwards they lay there, locked in each other's arms. He had summoned blankets and cast a Cushioning Charm and it was as if they lay in bed rather than the floor.

"What did you do while I was gone?"

"Read… your potion's textbook then browsed through your library." She said quietly.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he whispered.

"Yes." She whispered in return.

"You seemed like something was troubling you when I arrived home."

"Everything is fine, just missed you." She said as she stroked the hair on his chest.

She could not tell him but her answer was not a complete lie, she did miss him when he was gone.

"I have all the ingredients ready, would you like to work on your potion?" He asked after lying in quite for some time.

"Yes, but where do you brew?" She asked.

Smirking at her he stood and put on his clothes as she sat admiring his form.

"As much as I enjoy the naked sight of you, I believe you must be dress for potion making."

Blushing she stood to put his shirt back on, he shook his head at the sight of her and pulled out is wand. He pointed it to her sleeves and shortened them to fit her arms. He walked to the bookshelf and pointed his wand again and a door appeared. He turned to her and gestured to the door, intrigued she entered.

The room was immaculate; it seemed everything had its designated place. There were rows and rows of bottled potions stacked with labeled shelves. On the other side of the room were cabinets with what looked like ingredients bottled on the shelves; each with label underneath. There were two work stations, both with steal counter tops and a burner.

"This is an ideal work space!"she said as he was watching her reaction. He still looked at her in a wondering expression; he must still know that something was bothering her as she try to push her negative thoughts aside.

"It works well for me, now I have a list of the ingredients that we will need here, you will find everything you need in those cabinets." He said as he pointed at the cabinets in his far left, his voice now in his teacher tone. "Wear this while you work." he said as he handed her a black heavy cloak. "This will protect you from any spills."

She put on the cloak and he shrank it to fit her correctly. "Now while you prepare the ingredients I will be in the library; call me if you need my assistance."

"I thought you were going to help me?" she asked.

"I said I will supervise not assist." He said with a smirk.

"Very well." She said a little disappointed, he did say he would supervise but she assumed it would be from the same room.

She took the list of the ingredients he left her, all the ingredients were the same but it seemed as if he had changed some of the preparation of them. She prepared them per his instructions and it took her an hour. When she was completely done with the preparations of the ingredients and was about to light the burner he entered to laboratory.

Smiling as he entered the room, she asked "Are you timing me?"

"Of course."He said as he walked up behind her and hovered above her as he inspected her work this far.

"Very good, Hermione…you have these prepared better than some of my _apprentice__." _He said as he nuzzled behind her ear.

"Thank you; I did have a very good teacher."She said as she leaned into him.

"Yes, but your technique is much better than it was before."

"I guess you're less imitating then before."

"No, I'm not…your just not busy helping Longbottom to follow the precise directions I have given."

"I didn't help him!"she said with a smile.

"You cannot even say it with a straight face Hermione."he smirked at her.

"Ok, fine…I used to help him; he would have not needed my help had you not frightened him so."

"Yes…he was terrified of my presents."He said with a smirk.

"Terrified is an understatement…you were his boggart!" she said with a shake of her head.

He gave her a darkened look and said, "Yes and the wolf assisted with that problem by embarrassing me."I seemed that he was not over the fact that Professor Lupin had dressed the boggart of Severus in front of the whole class in Woman clothing.

Remembering the image, she tried hard not to laugh, she said"Severus, you are a very sexy man, but women clothing doesn't not do you justice."

The look in his eyes was deadly but he said "Let's continue."

They started brewing the potion, she followed his precise directions as he observed. He didn't make her nervous as he did when she was in school, he watched and a few times he would stand behind her and hold her hand as she stirred the cauldron, whispering instructions and the reasons behind them in her ear. She found those moments hard to concentrate with him pressed against her, whispering in her ear.

Finally, the brewing part was complete and he checked the time.

"This will need to sit for seventhy two hours and then it will be ready for testing."

"Ok, I will return Wednesday evening to test the potion." She said.

"No!"

"Severus, this potion is my experiment…I must be the one to test it."

"What if there is another side effect?" He said with sincerity in his voice.

She walked over to him and placed her arms around his waist and looked into his eyes.

"I do not believe this potion is going to have any negative effect, but if it does I will not have the capability to create an antidote as you did, thus…I have to be the one to try it."Pulling him down to kiss her she said "I have to leave tonight but return on Wednesday evening to test the potion."

Nodding his head to agree reluctantly, he knew she was right, if there was a side effect, she would not be able to fix it; he had to agree.

"I have dinner on a warming charm." He said.

"When did you get dinner?"

"I owled our orders to the restaurant and they sent it over while you were preparing the ingredients."

Smiling up at him she said, "You know how to fulfill all of my appetites!" and kissed him once more.

"It seems there in some parts of your appetite that cannot be filled." He said with a smirk and returned her kiss.

"It seems not, but you can always keep trying."

Dinner was delicious, he had ordered a scrumptious meal called chicken Lemonato and as they ate he asked, "Hermione, I would like to try to teach you legilimency."

"What made you think of such a thing?"

"I have noticed you have the ability of being able to control your mind; you are very well at Occlumency, unlike Potter. You can block me out of your mind or allow me enter at will and the other night and earlier was something I had never experienced before. Our minds were as one, but I was only inside your head. Dumbledore was the only other wizard I knew that could communicate with me from mind to mind and he was a very skilled at the art."

"Voldemort could not?"

"He may have been but no one ever tried, his mind would have been extremely dreadful place."

"You are going to allow me inside your head?"

"Yes, of course…I will empty out my memories first."

"Alright, when should we try?"

"After dinner."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, I'm curious of your capabilities."

"Alright."She said, she knew why she was capable to controlling her mind the way she did, it was why she was selected to become an Unspeakable but she could not tell him. She was never forbidden to tell anyone of her extra powers but never felt right telling anyone. She trusted Severus but still felt uneasy telling him.

He had taken out his Pensieve and began emptying out his memories as she watched the sliver gas slowly remove from his head and wondered what was in those memories. There were many things she assumed he did not want her to see, probably the memories that haunted in his sleep.

"Alright…Hermione, you have the ability to block entry into your mind and I would like to see how strong your resistance is." He said in his teaching voice.

He raised his wand and said "_Legilimens!" _

She blocked his enter, he was in her mind but blocked, he tried to push further but she kept blocking him. Finally releasing the spell he said "Very good, you are able to block all my attempts."

"You were persistent and it was difficult to do so."

"Yes and you kept me out… now you try to enter my mind, I will allow you entry."

She raised her wand and said "Legilimens!"

He blocked her at first; guessing it was force of habit but he let her in and images of her in potions class in school flew before her eyes as she watched herself waving her hand in the air to answer a question. She was so small with her busy hair and buckteeth. Then, she saw herself at the castle working after the war and the sad look in her eyes as she looked into his eyes, than she saw herself sleeping in the hospital with bandages on her arm and cheek. Next the image of her saving him in the shrink shack from her nightmare and the last image she saw was of her entering his office in Greece.

She released his mind and broke the connection between them.

"You were showing me memories you wanted me to see." she said smiling.

"Yes, you enter my mind easily; I wanted you to see how I could show only what I wish to show you."

"How do I do that?"

"You have to learn to keep up your Occlumency shield and recall only images you want me to see."

"Can we try?"

"Yes, ready?"

"Yes." As she said as she wondered what memories she wanted to show him.

He raised his wand and said "Legilimens!"

He entered her mind and she first blocked him completely, then she showed him the memory of the first potions class lesson as he sweeped through the classroom, then she showed him the image of him dueling in the Dueling Club with professor Lockhart in her second year, but as she tried to show him another image her mind broke the shield she had in place and he saw images of her crying in the girls bathroom in her first year. He broke the connection between them.

"Sorry, I couldn't keep up the shield and show you memories, it's quite draining."

"It's alright; you did very well for your first time."

"Can we take a break?"

"Of course…come, let sit." He said as he took her hand and led her to the chair. As they sat he asked, "Hermione, that last image was in the Hogwarts?"

"Yes…it was first year."

"Why were you crying?"

"I…I was not liked very much in my first year by my classmates and…Ron had said something about me that he didn't think I heard and it upset me."

"I thought the Golden Trio were best friends since there very first moment on the train."

"Harry and Ron were…not me, they didn't care for me at first…I would annoy them but that night was the night we became friends."

"How did that troublesome trio began…please tell?" She gave him one of his darken looks and said, "That night was the night the Troll was in the castle…I was upset and crying in the bathroom during the feast and when they heard I was in there and the Troll was in the castle they came to save me…It was a good thing really…I would have been killed without them… When you and professor Dumbledore came in to the bathroom afterwards, I lied to get them out of getting in trouble and that was how are friendship began."

"I knew it was that arrogant Potter's idea…he could have easily taken a teacher to retrieve you, but no…always the hero."

"Yes, but then we would never have become friends."

"Maybe…but do you think your life could have been much easier if it had?"

Thinking for a moment and said, "possibly, but I would not change it if I could… what I experienced was horrible specially for a child but It made me who I am and led me to this very moment… where I am quite content."

Kissing her on the forehead, he said "You did very well, we will work on this some more next time…I think you can become a very skilled at the art."

Feeling extremely guilty for not telling him about her powers, she smiled and tried to push the thought from her mind and thought, _I will tell him, just not yet._


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Notes:** These characters are JK Rowling's, not mine…I'm just giving them a different ending. I would love your reviews and comments but please be kind; this is my very first story.

**Blissful Sleep **_**By: Sage Spelling**_

_**Chapter 19-The Confirmation **_

_~Severus~_

He woke in the morning with a start; again he had the nightmare of Voldemort torching him at the manor. He remembered this time what Voldemort was taunting him with; it was Hermione. She was tied up and in a full-body bind spell and was elevated in midair as Voldemort mocked him about his filthy mudblood. He accused him of not being worthy of being his Death Eater, saying he was soiled with his mudblood association as he sent curses at him.

He told him she should die like his other mudblood; if she was killed, his loyalties may return as they did heard Hermione shout in agony and he woke in a cold sweat. Had she invaded his dreams too? His horrible nightmares that have haunted him for over twenty three years, are now taunting him with his life today?

As he laid in bed he thought about her, she is a rare woman and her greediness for loving making was something he had not experienced before; she was always willing and ready to surrender her body to his lust, and hers. It seemed he could not get enough of her and now that she had returned home he felt emptiness in his chest. He wasn't only missing her body but longed for her. He yearned for her laugh, her constant questions, and mostly he missed her lying quietly in his arms; he found so much comfort in those moments.

Something was troubling her, he knew it. She acted strangely when he returned and clung on to him as if he may disappear._ What could have triggered that reaction? We had discussed what had happened the night before and I apologized for my behavior. Could it still have been her dream from the morning still haunting her,_ he wondered. _The potion will be ready in three days and we both can be finally rid of our nightmares, _he thought.

Lying in his bed, he smelled her scent still on his pillow; a mixture of lavender and vanilla and his thoughts of her returned. His feelings for her were foreign to him; he had not felt them for anyone for a long time. The women he had along the way, he did not care how other man looked at them nor did it matter whose bed they shared as long as he had his satisfaction. He had shared women as a Death Eater; the erotic rituals that Voldemort would insist on having monthly; all women were shared with all and it never bothered him before_. Why her? _Maybe it was her feelings for him that changed his views of her, from her very first memory he viewed of hers he realized she held genuine feelings for him. He doesn't remember having anyone ever caring for him in that way; not even Lily.

Those feelings that she had for him and the way she cared for him, makes him second guess his thoughts of being unlovable. It's not only her feels for him that draws him to her; from the very moment he laid eyes on her in the hospital he was attracted to her. She was an awkward looking as a child, small body, bushy hair and big front teeth. _What happened to her front teeth? They are not as large as they were as a child_, he thought as he remembered the growth charm that was placed on her front teeth by Pansy Parkinson and how foul he was to her then; telling her that he didn't see anything wrong with her teeth as they grew larger and larger before his eyes. He smirked at the irony, the woman that had invaded his every waking thought used to be the child that irritated him the most with her know-it all personality.

After a very long day of rounds with the healers and working on a new potion he was creating he went to his office to gather his things and was planning to floo home because he was too exhausted to walk to the apparating point from the hospital. When he reached this office he found Addy waiting at his office door for him.

Addy is a women he causally dated and bedded but he had not seen her since he went to England. She was attractive, with her rich black hair, olive skin and a curvy shape but he has not thought of owling her since he returned from England.

"Severus!"she gasped as she approached him.

"Hello Addy, What brings you here?" He said as he opened his office door.

She entered his office and he followed, knowing she came to see him because she was craving his touch.

"I missed you Severus, you never go this long without an owl."She said as she placed her arms around him.

"I have been busy."he answered as he careful moved away from her and acted as though he was looking for a file on his desk.

"Even at night?" she asked in an alluring tone.

Without looking up he answered "Yes."

"Severus, since when have you been too busy spare a couple of hours for a visit?" she asked with her hand on her hip.

"Addy…I do not have time for this, I'm very busy as you see…since it's after seven and I am still here."

"I'm sorry for interrupting you." She hissed at him, her Greece accent more pronounced.

"Do not bother contacting me…when you have a craving!"she said and stormed out the door, slamming it behind her.

Warding his door and turning to the fireplace desperately needing to go home, he shouted "Snape Estate" and entered the flames.

Once safely in his villa, he unbuttoned her shirt and went straight to the liquor cabinet for some very strong Sherry. He poured his glass, sat at his desk and wondered _what just happened? _Why was he so cold to Abby? Not that she had not seen that side of him before but still in the past, He would have been happy to see her and would have taken her right on top of his desk but now, he could not look at her and her touch didn't seem right. He craved the touch of only one women; anyone else would not seem right._ Two more days and I will taste what my mouth is watering for, _he thought_._

_~Hermione~_

Hermione had returned home with the same ache in her chest she always felt when she was apart from him. It was late when she returned; almost four in the morning and she gotten to bed, hoping for a peaceful night sleep for just a few hours that never came. She tossed and turned in her bed all she could think about was the words _For My Lily._

Hermione knew that Severus loved Lily because of what he sacrificed to protect her son but she never considered him to still be in love with her. Not that reading those words in a book meant he was but it opened her mind to the possibility that he may still be in love with Lily. It made her think if Severus was still hung up on Lily, would he truly grow to love her?

The clock rang and told her it was time to get ready for work. She had a long day ahead of her; she was supposed to be working with Ms. Sringsdale on calling more than object to her because it seems she just cannot develop that power.

She was able to call forth all sorts of objects to her even objects that she had never seen. She could astral project herself to places she had never been and was also able to cast certain spells to communicate with someone's subconscious, like she did with Severus the night he came to her hotel but she could not call a live being to her. She attempted with her Owl Alfred but all that appeared was a few of his feathers. Alfred did appear that day; it seemed she called his mind but not his body.

At the Ministry she stopped in for some coffee at the small café before heading to her office on the ninth floor. As she stood in line, she heard someone whisper, "Where did you go after the Wedding?"

She turned and saw Harry standing behind her, with a curious look on his face. "Hi Harry!" she said as she got on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

"Hello Stranger!"Harry said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Stranger? Don't be silly Harry! How is Ginny?"

"She's good…had an appointment with the Mediwitch today and Mrs. Weasley took her."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, just a routine checkup…now, you didn't answer my question Hermione…where did you disappear to after the wedding?"

"I didn't disappear…I was just tried and went home."

"You didn't go home…I came to check on you after I witness you and Terri together."

"You went to my Flat?"

"Yes, once at night after the wedding and then again in the morning…you never came home Saturday night."

"How do you know that? I could have come and gone in between your visits!"

"No, I cast an Intruder Charm on your flat so I would know if you came home and you didn't until four am this morning…so again, where were you Hermione?"

"Harry James Potter! You cast an Intruder charm on my flat to spy on me?"

"No! I didn't do it to spy…Ginny and I were worried, she was freaked that you were angry with her about Terri and she wanted me to make sure you were alright. She says you have been acting strange ever since you left the hospital."

"I was angry with her for inviting Terri, he cornered me and wanted to talk, I was annoyed afterwards and left."

"Where did you go?"

"That's none of your business Harry!"

"Come on Hermione…I know you're hiding something, just spill!"

"I can't tell you…just leave it alone!" she said as she grabbed her coffee off the counter and walked away.

She could not tell him that she was seeing Severus, he would never understand. She knew he respected him for all he had done for him but still had a lot of ill feelings towards him. She started to feel guilty for walking away from him like that but it was too late to turn back. She knew that Harry and Ginny were just worried about her and she decided she must find a way to explain what was going on without telling them about Severus.

She tried to focus on her task at hand with little success, Mrs. Springdale realized that Hermione's mind was preoccupied on something else and told her that she must practice her meditation exercises and they will try again next week and she left Hermione to her daily work. By the end of the day, she was so tired and had a pounding headache from no sleep and her argument with Harry; she returned to her flat, striped off her work cloak and fell into bed.

She woke with a feeling of someone watching her; she sat up and realized that someone was in her bedroom. She reached for her wand and whispered "Lumos" and in front of her was Severus sitting in the chair across from her bed.

"Severus! You scared me half to death!" she said as she waved her wand to light the candle at her bedside.

"Are you not pleased to see me?" he asked.

"Of course I am" she said "come here!"

"You come here, I'm quite comfortable in this chair."he said with a smirk.

She stood up forgetting she was naked, then remembering that she was so tired that she'd just stripped off her clothes and got in to bed. Feeling self-conscious of her nakedness and him fully clothed; she slowly walked over to him and he licked his lips at the sight of her. When she reached him he pulled her to him and placed her in his lap with her knees wrapped on both sides of his legs. Rubbing her back and bottom he said "Now greet me properly Women."

Laughing she said "Gladly!" she cupped both sides of his face with her hands and kissed him heatedly. He returned her kiss with the same heat and wrapping one hand in the back of her hair, tugging lightly. His mouth moved from her mouth to her neck and then her breast. She pulled at his shirt undoing the buttons; she wanted to feel his skin against hers. When she was getting frustrated because they would not come off fast enough, they vanished completely and he sat naked underneath her.

Looking down at himself now naked he said "I'm fond of how you do that."He said as he continued were he left off, kissing and savoring her skin.

She could not get enough of him, every touch of his hand or mouth sent shivers through her. She wanted him inside of her but it seemed he was prolonging as he always does. She felt his hardness underneath her and she began to caress it with her hands but he moved her. She adjusted herself to sit on top of his hardness and grinded against him.

He lifted her up in his arms and said "No, I'm in need of your syrup first." as he placed her on the bed and hovered over her.

He resumed savoring the flavor of her skin and moved down her body. When he reached between her legs she felt his tongue and warm breathe on her inner thighs and once he reached her core, she moaned loudly. She felt him putting her legs around his neck and slowly lifting her up on to his shoulders and off the bed. Before she knew it, he was standing with her on his shoulders with her legs secured around his neck and she had her hands in his hair for balance.

She looked down on him with compete lust and shock in her expression, he smirked at her and began walking and placed her firmly against the wall still on his shoulders. He looked in to her eyes holding her gazes with hunger in his eyes and then began to taste between her legs.

She arched her back and tried desperately to balance as he sent tumbles through her body. When she looked cross from her, she noticed that he had placed her against the wall across the mirror. She watched him with his face between her legs and his naked muscular body tense and in full view in front of her; giving her a heighted form of pleasure.

She began to moan louder, "Oh Severus…"she called grabbing handfuls of his hair and as she did he seemed to lick her core faster and bring her orgasm in to earth shattering screams.

Once her shivering subsided, he returned her to the bed; hovering over her and he whispered, "I have been craving the taste of you all day."

She reached her arms around his neck pulling him in to a kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist and letting his hardness rub against her. While she had him locked between her thighs she turned them over to where she was on top; finally breaking there kiss.

"My turn!" she said as she licked her lips.

She kissed and relished his body, paying special attention to his movements and sound to make sure he is pleasured and when she reached his massiveness, she didn't waste time; she took it whole. His taste was ecstasy to her, she could not stop moaning with him in her mouth, as she savors his essences she became aroused again and felt the moisture down her leg. He moaned loudly and told her to stop, with lustful eyes and hunger in her voice she looked at him as asked "What would you like Severus?"

He sat up on the bed with his back against the head board he ushered her to him. He pulled her to him and with her back against him he told her "Put me inside you."

She did what he asked; she took him in her hands and lifted herself to ride him. She was saturated at this point and she was able to slide him inside with no difficulty. As she rode he controlled her movements while he held on to her hips moving her slowly at first and then he began to grind her against him faster, his hand moved over her body as she moaned he would pinch gently at her nipples and she began to get close to her second climax. She held on to his thighs for support as she began to move faster and he moved his fingers against her core; and they both shattered in bliss.

She nestled against him listening to his heartbeat return to a normal pace, she lifted herself to look in to his onyx colored eyes; she gazed in them and was almost lost inside of them until he caressed her face and she closed her eyes to the feeling of his touch. She whispered, "I'm so happy you're here…I miss you terribly when you're not near me."

He kissed her gently, she knew he felt the same way towards her but it is so hard for him to share his feelings with her. She wondered, maybe all of her doubt about his feeling towards her were silly. He didn't have to say the words, she knew how he felt by the way he looked at her and the way he caressed her but sometimes as silly as it seems; words are nice to hear.

"How did you get in?" she suddenly asked.

Smirking at her he said, "Have you not changed your ward to allow me to enter?"

"No…not that I wouldn't but I never expected you to come here."

"Wards cannot keep me out of where I desire to be."He said with a grin.

"Severus…really…has something off set in my wards? I hope Harry didn't interfere with them working properly."

"Potter? Why would he interfere with the wards on your flat?"

"Well, I guess Saturday night after I left the wedding in a hurry, I didn't say goodbye to anyone and Ginny and Harry were worried." She said biting her lower lip.

"What does that have to do with the reset on your wards?"

"Well…since they were worried, Harry came by at night to check on me and when he didn't find me he set an Intruder Charm alarm to alert him of my return. We fought this morning because he was questioning where I was and why I had not returned until 4:00 am the next day."

"I do not think an Intruder Charm would alter your wards but you should check them anyway… I used a Portkey to enter; it would not alert your wards…What did you tell Potter?"

"I told him that it is none of his business where I was!"

"Your friends are meddlesome…are you sure they will not follow you or spy on you?"

"Honestly Severus I don't care if they know or not…to me…you are the finest man I know and I would shout it from the roof top but I know…you...are…embarrassed that you are with me and don't want anyone to know." She said shyly as she turned away.

He took a deep breath and didn't speak for a moment, and then he put his hand on her face, urging her to look at him as his black eyes burned into her.

"Hermione… I'm far from being embarrassed, you're a rare women and your beauty… inside and out is extraordinary. I am very fortunate to have you in my arms…I'm just private about my personal life and I do not wish to share with others anything personal…especially after what was shared before…I do not like sharing anything that is important to me."

She could not control herself, tears rolled down her eyes as he spoke, for the moments he didn't speak she was holding her breath and when he finally spoke, his word took her breath away.

The confirmation that she has been hoping for were just spoken from his lips. He amazingly wonderful lips, all she could do was to kiss them with increased urgency. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around her pulling her on top of him and they kissed. He held her tightly and she felt a his hardness growing between her legs and she looked at him with a hungry smile as she said "Again?"

He flipped her on to back and hovered over her as he answered, "You make me feel like a young man."

_~Severus~_

When he returned to his villa in the morning, he only had time for a quick shower and shave before work. He was not planning on going to her last night but when he returned home from a very long day he could not shake the urge he had to see her and to savor her. It was a craving he could not ignore, his entire body ached for her and when he could no longer control his longing for her; he created a portkey and went to her.

He knew she would be asleep but was planning on licking her core until she woke, for his craving to taste her was so great. When he arrived he was transfixed by her sleeping naked form and didn't have the heart to wake her. As he showered and reluctantly washed her scent from him, his mind returned to her. She was just unbelievable, he could not get the image of her naked body out of his mind or the look in her eyes when she asked him what he wanted her to do. She wanted to please him in any way that she could but didn't know that pleasing her was his deepest pleasure. His mind wondered to the conversation they had. _How can she possibility think that I would be embarrassed to be with her, _He wondered.

She had the kindest soul he has ever known, honest, loving, beautiful, intelligent and extremely sexy. _What else can a man ask for, _he thought. Severus could never be embarrassed to be with her, he was a secretive man who harbored many unhealed wounds from much of his past being plastered all over the papers after the war and trials. In a strange way, he held this new life in secret to retrieve some of his dignity he felt he lost when his whole life was exposed.

He will not admit, not even to himself but a part of him feared her insufferable friend's reaction if they knew, they all loathed him and he feared that they will open her eyes to what a dreadful man he thought he was. Even though it has only been a short time they had shared together, she has become very important to him. For the first time since his early school days, he has come to trust a woman.


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Notes:** These characters are JK Rowling's, not mine…I'm just giving them a different ending. I would love your reviews and comments but please be kind; this is my very first story.

**Blissful sleep **_**By: Sage Spelling**_

_**Chapter 19- Hermione's Blissful Dream **_

_~Hermione~_

Before returning to Greece, Hermione picked up dinner for the two of them from one of her favorite muggle restaurants in the heart of London. As she strolled through the streets in searching of a safe place to apparate, she came across a Jane's Boutique. On display in the window was a sexy black lace corset, matching panties, with thigh highs and garters. A smile spread across her face as she wondered, _what would Severus think if I wore something like that? _Before she could change her mind she went inside and bought the whole elaborate display, feeling a little scandalous she nervously left the store.

When she apparated into his villa, he was not home. She went in to the kitchen, and set the table for a romantic dinner and decided on a quick shower before wearing her little surprise. She dressed in the corset and undid her hair tie and let her hair fall down her back and wore a little bit of make-up. She looked in the mirror and was pleased at what she saw. The corset hugged her tightly and showed what modest curves she had.

The mirror spoke _"Dear, you are not fully dressed_!"

Smiling, she said _"_Oh, believe me; this will be just fine for tonight!"

After changing, she was beginning to get restless, she wanted to see him. She wondered to the library to find something to read to past time until his arrival. She remembered what she read the other night and how unsettled she felt about the simple written words _For My Lily._ She started to think her behavior was completely juvenile. Those words could have been written many years ago and they do not mean he felt them in the present time. The way he came to her last night and the words he said to her made her believe that maybe he does truly care for her, and that it is possible that he will love her, one day.

As she scanned the shelves and picking out a book that seemed interesting enough, she took it over to the couch for a little distraction. As she read, she heard a noise coming from the floo and when she looked up he was standing before her. He froze at the sight of her, lost in the book she found to read, she was sitting in the couch with her legs crossed, and she forgot all about being dressed up for him. A smirk formed on his face and then she remember her surprise, she stood and went to greet him. He stood and took in the sight of her; he didn't speak at first, only stared at her.

As she crossed the room and approaches him she smiled brightly and said _"Hi!"_

"_Hello Hermione." _Was all he can say but the smirk on his face was turning into a devilish grin.

She stood a few inches away from him giving him a few more seconds to take in what she was wearing but decided to act as if she was wear nothing out of the ordinary as she closed in the space between them and greeted him with a lingering kiss.

"_I hope you're hungry, I've brought dinner" _she said.

With his hand around her waist he finally spoke, _"You look delectable; I do not believe I will need anything else to eat_." He said right before he savored her lips.

She laughed and said _"As much as I would not mind, I think we should have dinner first." _She loved the way she felt in the corset and enjoyed the way he looked at her in it; she decided to keep it on for just a bit longer.

She slowly moved away from him and said "Let's eat."

"I will be there in a moment; I would like to clean up before we do." He said and left for the bedroom to change.

Smiling as she watched him leave the room, she remembered she left his book on the couch and went to return it. As he she was placing a book on the shelf, another book fell from the corner, almost looked like it fell from a hidden place. She picked the book from the floor and noticed it was a journal with no title on the spine. She opened the journal and on the front page it said _Property of Lily Evans._

She froze where she stood wanting desperately to continue her reading but was terrified he will return and find the book in her hand. She decided she must return it before he caught her with it. She put it back where she believed it fell from; a little breathless awaited his return.

_~Severus~_

Severus splashed the ice cold water on to his face and washed his hands from a long hard day at work. He changed from his green hospital cloak and wore a white t-shirt and khaki pants as he walked barefoot to the kitchen to find Hermione and her delicious surprise.

When he floo home he knew he would find her waiting for him in the customary place, the library but the image of her sitting on the chair with her legs crossed reading a book, wearing he really didn't know what to call it_,_ but it wakened his member didn't care for dinner, she was all the dinner he needed at the moment but she insisted on waiting_. She must want to further my madness for her as she pranced in her get up a little longer_, he thought.

When he entered the kitchen, she sat waiting for him but didn't look up at first, apparently lost in thought. The kitchen was glowing with candles in a romantic table setting. The candle light shinned bright and illuminating her beautiful creamy skin and highlighted her delicate features.

"_You are stunning!" _He said as he stood in the doorway staring at her.

She looked down shyly at first, as if he caught her off guard, she finally looked up, smiled and said _"Thank you!"_

Then she asked_ "Are you not going to join me for dinner?"_

It was as if he could not stop staring at her, she just took his breath away, he walked to the table and took the sit across from her but still he could not take his eyes away from her.

She seemed a little nervous he noticed but it might be the way he looked at her making her act that way; he looked away and asked what was for dinner.

"_Cottage pie and summer pudding."_ She said smiling as she lifted the spoonful and brought it to his lips. He took the spoonful and savored its flavor; he had not eaten cottage pie since his teaching days at Hogwarts. The next bite she brought to her own lips, she ate it slowly, and she made a soft sound as she tasted her bite. Taking his eyes from her, he poured them both a glass of wine.

He lifted the glass and said _"To_…_surprises never getting dull." _He said as she took a long sip from his glass.

They ate their dinner in a very sensual manor; he reached his hand across the table, as she leaned in to his touch and he placed his fingers gentle against her cheek and caressed her. She moved her cheek and kissed his fingers softly, and then she licked his figure tips. She was in rare form this evening he could tell, there wasn't much conversation and that was not typical in her nature; as it was for him. She seemed to want sexual reassurance this evening and he was all too happy to accommodate her need.

He stoodfrom his chair and gazed down at her and then took her in his arms and cradling her to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tightly. Standing in the middle of the kitchen with her in his arms he kissed her lips softly and began walking to the bedroom.

He laid her on the bed and hovered over her and fixed his gaze on hers and stayed locked there for what seemed a century and then he tried to enter her mind. The emotions coming from her didn't seem normal to him and he wanted to know her thoughts, but she blocked him.

"Please Severus, don't do that!"She said softly.

"I'm concerned, you seem…sad…this evening".He said as he searched her face.

"How can I possibly be sad while I'm in your arms? You're everything that makes me happy."She whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

Catching the tear with his lips, he kissed the spot it landed and he savored the salt on his tongue.

"If you are not sad…what is troubling you Luv?" he asked as he searched her face, it bothered him that she would not tell him_. _"Is it Potter?"he asked, remembering their conversation the night before last.

"Harry? No, I have not talked to him since the other day and I'm over that, I know he was just worried, that all."

"Then what is it Hermione, I do not like you keeping things from me, especially since I can tell they are truly bothering you."

She took his face in both her hands and gazed at him for a moment then she said "I'm fine…nothing is wrong other than the fact that I would seriously like to feel you inside me at this moment…Make love to me Severus!"and she crushed her lips against his and arched her body to press against his muscular form.

He decided to give her what she needed and began exploring her body underneath her _get up._

"What is this…you are… wearing?"He asked as he bit the lace that hugged her skin.

"A corset."she said as she moaned to his bite.

"Hum…a corset…very…interesting."He said as he continued to inspecting the corset.

He moved his mouth and hands further down her body and savored her through the lace. He reached her core and nibbled at the panties. They were lace and he can taste her arousal through them. He moved down her leg and found her straps that held up her stockings.

"This is?"he asked as he nibbled her inner thigh where the straps were.

"A garter…"she moaned.

"Humm…garter."He said as he moved his lips further within her inner thighs.

He stood and she raised her body to face him, her faced was flushed and her lips parted and her eyes filled with need as she watched him. He pulled his wand from this back of his pocket, he pointed at her panties and they vanished.

She looked down and laughed and he said "That will be the only item that you will be removing…for now."

He removed his shirt and she licked her lips, as he was get back on the bed, she lifted her leg placing her black high heel shoe against his chest to stop him.

"I would prefer you to take everything off!"She told him as he stood in front of her.

Smirking at her he caressed her leg and said "As you wish."

Not wanting to let go of her, he pointed his wand at this pants and they disappeared. He stood in front of her fully erect and aching for her core.

He pulled her to him still standing over her; he pulled her to the edge of the bed and lifted her legs on to his shoulder as the rest of her lay on the bed before him. He loved the sight of her, her hair wild and spread all over the bed as she bit her lips in anticipation.

He held her by the hips as he lifted her from the bed and positioned her just right for his enter. He entered her slowly, watching her face with ever inch his erection took inside her. He moved inside of her and slowly picked up the pace as he found a pleasing rhythm. She started to moan and began holding her on to her breast as he begin to move faster making them bounce and giving him much pleaser. The excitement of watching her touch herself made him pound further within her until she screamed out in "Oh God…ohh..ohh..i feel… like I'm flying."as she shuddered.

He pulled out of her, wanting full skin on skin contact, he reached for his wand and the corset disappeared. He was on top of her again and wasted no time re-entering her. He captured her mouth, savoring her tongue and she returned the kisses with soft moans. She wrapped her legs around him and pressed her heel into his bottom and panted"Deeper Severus, I want you deeper."

He pushed firmly into her, pushing as deep as he can go and then she screamed "Yesss…faster."

He moved faster, but was coming close to his orgasm." He had to concentrate on something else, he could not climax before she did again. He didn't have to wait long, she began to tremble underneath him, and he held her tighter and penetrated faster. She screamed out and so did he as they shattered in unison.

He kissed her tenderly and held her tightly to him as they lay entwined. He ran his fingers through her locks of curly brown hair and was comforted with its scent.

Remembering the potion they were to test tonight, he kissed her softly and asked "Are you ready to try the potion?"

"Oh, I forgot all about it."She said.

"I assumed you did"he said with a smirk.

Lazily she sat up and said "Lead the way."As she sat up and put on his discarded shirt.

He was actually excited to try the potion, if there attempt succeeded he may finally have peaceful sleep without fear of being out cold_. _

When they reached the library he undid the wards on his laboratory but he noticed some of his books were out of place.

With a smirk, he said "Do you not know how to return things properly where they belong…Miss Granger?"

Her eyes wide open in shock and she stumbled on her words as she spoke "Severus, I'm sorry…I thought…umm, I returned them properly."

Her answer was completely unlike her; she usually had a sharp tongue and sensed when he was teasing her.

She caught his smirk and realized he was just teasing and then smiled shyly. He reached his hand out to her and then entered the laboratory.

The Potion looked as he expected; the color now a very bright color blue.

He turned to her and said _"_Do you notice the brightness of the blue in this potion?"

"Yes, the color is much brighter than the first one I brewed."

"That is because the passiflora flower was preserved before being grounded and used for the potion. The flower has a unique type of oil that is conserved when the flower is being preserved and remains in it conserved form while being grounded and only releases the oil when the power is added to the heat." He explained to her.

He noticed she seemed to be acting normal again as she stood over the potion cauldron. Her eyes vivid and she was rather absorbed as he explained the properties of the flower.

"It is time to test the potion."He said as he poured a little of the potion in to a small vial.

He was confident that they had succeeded in their attempted potion. If he was not sure that she would not be harmed, he would never allow her to test it, no matter what they had agreed upon.

He handed her the vial and she held it to her lips "Bottoms up!" she said as he drank from the vial.

"It's delicious!"She said after swallowing the potion."Would that be the Burdock root?" she asked as she licked her lips.

"Yes, the Burdock root combined with the Lemon Verbena Leaves leave a very delectable taste in your mouth…hum...I'm curious!"He said as he walked over to her and held her to him and captured her lips with his.

"Yes, just as I expected…I can taste the delectable taste on your lips."

"You taste it?" she said smiling.

"Yes",he said as he licked his lips. "Do you feel anything? Dizziness, light headed?"

"Not at all, I feel really wonderful actually." She said as he stared in to her eyes.

"Are you sleepy?"He asked.

"Yes, but that is because someone tired me out a little while ago."She said with a big smile.

Smirk ing down at her, he kissed her once more and led her to bed.

He held her, while her naked body wrapped around his until she fell asleep. It wasn't long before her eye lids became heavy and began to flutter as they closed. Watching her sleep has become his favorite past time but tonight he plans on checking her dreams, he wanted to make sure her sleep was filled with blissful dreams and that she would awaken easily.

When he thought that she should be fully asleep and dreaming, he pointed his wand to her forehead and entered her mind. When he entered her mind he did not recognize where he was, he was standing in a cottage style home. The room had large bay windows and a fire place and he saw Hermione sitting in a rocking chair.

She looked radiant with her hair wild and wrapped around her shoulders. She sat rocking in the chair, as she read out loud from a big picture book. The story as he listened was a muggle fairy tale because she ended the story with "And they lived happily ever after."

She closed the book and set it to the side and she placed her hand on her large belly and said with a laugh "Did you like that one? I told your father that you would like the muggle fairy tales more than the _Tales of the Bearded Bard_."

Looking up at the clock that was similar to the enchanted clock the Weasley's had at the Borrow and said "He should be popping in any second, and it's a good thing to because dinner should just about be ready."

Severus stared at the enchanted clock in shock, there were to two arrows one that was labeled Hermione and it pointed to home and the other labeled Severus and it was moving from work to home. _Was she dreaming that he was the father of her baby? _His question was answered, he saw a figure appear out of the fireplace, and that figure was him.

She stood from the chair and walked over to him and he held her in his arms as he placed a passionate kiss on her lips and then on her belly.

"I'm not the only one that missed you!" She said as she held her belly and laughed, "She's kicking."

"She knows my voice?"

"Yes and is very excited!" she said as she took his hand and placed it on her belly on the spot she felt the baby kick.

"Is that possible?"

"Yes, muggles say that a baby is familiar with their parents voices while in the womb."

"That's ridiculous!"he said shaking his head.

Really? If so…explain the reason she was doing flips in here as soon as you walked in and is not anymore?"

"Just a coincidence!"he said with a smirk.

"Severus, my husband, always the none believer!" She said as she put her arms around him once more and captured his lips in hers.

"I'm going to check on dinner."She said as she left the room.

He had seen enough and he removed himself from her dreams.

He stared down at her as he watched her sleep with a smile across her face, "You want to marry me and to be the mother of my child?"He was confused and didn't know what to think. The image she placed in his mind with her dream was something that touched him to the core. _Can it be possible that I could be part of a happy family? _

He has never had a happy family experience; the home that his parents made for him was full of abuse, fear and hate. The image of her in his arms as he kissed her belly was becoming imprinted to his mind and was warming his heart in a way that he did not believe possible.

For now, he believed it was unwise to tell Hermione that he viewed her dream, he wanted to see what her perception was on the dream she had.

He gently began to awaken her, not wanting to startle her, he kissed her gently on the nose, cheek and lips as her eyes began to flutter and they opened.

"Sweet Dreams?" he asked with a questioning tone, not able to hide his smirk.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Notes:** These characters are JK Rowling's, not mine…I'm just giving them a different ending.

*Sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy! Thank you all for the reviews and adds to favorites, much appreciated! 

**Blissful sleep **_**By: Sage Spelling**_

_**Chapter 20-The Journal **_

_~Hermione~_

When she opened her eyes, he was hovering over her with his delicious grin and his onyx eyes searching her face. She closed her eyes to remember her dream and her hand immediately went to her belly. It was flat and completely different than the one from her dream.

She saw the images of herself rocking in the chair and reading to her unborn child. She smiled at the clock she saw hanging on the wall in what looked like her family's summer home, but the image of Severus bent over to kiss her belly and greet their unborn child was what really warmed her heart.

She was not shocked that she dreamed of them married and starting a family, she has thought about it often; even before, when he was just a crazy crush.

Remembering he was watching her she opened her eyes, "Sweet dream it was." she said with a smile.

He was still staring at her and said "Care to elaborate?"

"No."she said smiling at him shyly.

She could not share the dream with him, she knew that if he knew of her dream, he would know it was what she desired and run away from her.

She was sure he would make an amazing husband and father but had a feeling he would not feel the same.

"Did I wake easily?" she asked.

"Yes!"He answered.

"So it worked then? No more nightmares?"she asked happily.

"Yes, so it seems."He answered smiling down on her.

She wrapped her body around him, kissed him wholeheartedly and then releasing his lips and said"This is cause to celebrate!"

She summoned two glasses and the bottle of wine they left in the kitchen as she toasted to their success.

"Hermione…I did nothing but supervise…the creation of the potion was your idea…you did the research."

"Yes and I would have killed myself had you not created an antidote to save me and identified my mistakes Severus!"

"Very well, we work well together." He said giving her a smirk.

"Exactly!"she said with a smirk like his.

"Since you are wide awake, would you like to try Legilimency and Occlumency again?"he asked.

"Sure...I'm game."

He flicked his wand and her wand flew into his hand, handing her wand, he said to her, "Let's pick up where we left off the other night."

"You have not cleared your memories."

"I never retrieved them from the other night."

"Can I ask what type of memories you put in the Pensieve?"

"Things I think would be best if you don't see."

"I realized that…I was just wondering what they are of."

"They are not secrets I'm hiding from you if that is what you thinking…I do not think you should see the images that I have seen, is all."

"Are they of the war?"

"Some are of the war…first and second…some are of things that I had seen during that time, I'm not proud that I witnessed."

"I understand…no more questions…let's get started."She felt guilty for questioning him; he was just sparing her the images that he wished he never saw.

Thinking of what images she would like to show him, as he raised his wand and entered her mind. She set her shield against him and blocked his enter but recalled the memory she wanted to show him. She first shows him the image of him sitting across from her on their first lunch date as he toasted to surprises, the next image is of him kissing her hand in an old English manor. The next image she showed was the look in his eyes right before he kissed her for the first time on the beach and then she showed him the time they danced on the boat. She started to feel exhausted and was letting go of her block, she tried to control it. It was difficult and she couldn't hang on to the block, and the next image she saw was when she was laying on the floor at the Malfoy manor and Bellatrix was cursing her.

He broke the connection and looked at her sadly and said "I am sorry; I pulled out of your mind as soon as I saw you lost control."

"It's alright…I was just getting really drained."

He conjured a glass of water and handed it to her and took out a potion from his bedside draw and said drink, it will make you feel better.

"It will not interact with the blissful dream potion?"

"No, drink!"

She did as she was asked and lay back bed and in his arms.

"I am glad Bellatrix is dead…because I would have gone to kill her_." _He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Mrs. Weasley took care of her and rid us all from her evil!"

"Yes, Molly can be a forcefully scary when it comes to her family which includes you and Potter and also…when she is trying to feed you."

"Yes, I remember her always trying to make you eat, saying that you are just too skinny!" she said laughing.

"Yes." He said as he shook his head.

"Well, no one could tell how amazing your body really is under you robes." she said as she caressed him.

Smirking down at her, he said "You did very well; you showed one more image then the last time."

"Yes, I just get tried…How do you keep your shield for so long?"

"It all meditation and practice...I am confident if we keep practicing you will do very well."

"Now, get to sleep, I'm exhausted."He said as he nuzzled her neck and kissed her once was leaning on top of her as he gazed at her with intensity in his eyes. It seemed as if he wanted to say something to her but didn't, he just kissed her once more.

Severus had finally fallen asleep and as she heard him breath heavily in her ear and his body curled up behind her she thought about the journal. After she saw the journal in his library with the words_ "Property to Lily Evans"_ she had frozen in place. She was not snooping, she was honestly returning a book she borrowed to the bookshelf and it fell in front of her. She feared that he would see her with the journal and think that she was prying and she returned it hastily to where she believed it fell from before he returned and went to the kitchen to wait for him.

As she waited, her mind raced with so many questions; _why did he have Lily's journal? How did Severus get it? Why wouldn't he share something like this with Harry? What year was it from? Would this journal_ _explain to her what happened between Lily and Severus all those years ago?_ The last question she thought put fear in her mind as she wondered _could he be holding on to the memories of Lily because she was still in his heart. _That was the last thing she remembers wondering before he entered the kitchen.

His words to her brought her out of her trance; he was looking unbelievably sexy with his hair pushed off his face as he leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched her. Something inside her had changed after she'd seen the journal, all her confidence at the moment had disappeared and she was in need of reassurance of his feelings for her.

Severus was able to sense her need and he was ever so sweet during dinner. When he tried to enter her mind, she felt him and asked him to stop; he was worried about her, questioning her because he knew she was distressed.

From what she knew they were childhood friends, and had a fight because he called her a mudblood in their fifth year. She knew that he loved her and was torn to pieces when the news of her death had reached him but was there something more? She had a feeling that everything she wanted to know was in that journal; the question was _how was she going to read it without getting caught?_

A half an hour later and still she could not sleep and an idea came to her. _I can just astral project to the library; even if he woke up, he will think I'm sleeping, _she thought_._ She knew she shouldn't but she had to know and she could not bring herself to ask him.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was standing in the library. She tiptoed to the bookshelf were she tucked the journal after it fell and held it in her shaking hands. Standing there, she opened it carefully and read the first page again and the words _Property of Lily Evans _stared back of at her.

She turned to the first entry and begins to read, standing at the bookshelf.

_September 1, 1974_

_Today was the first day back to Hogwarts and it was worse than I expected. Sev and I said goodbye to my parents and entered the train looking for an empty compartment. It was difficult, but we finally found one at the end of the train. It's always so uncomfortable to be together when we return to school because it was almost unheard of for a Slytherin to be friends with a Gryffindor and everywhere we walked on the train we heard rude remarks from a Slytherin or Gryffindor. Sev was in one of his moods again… the summer was so hard for him. _

_His father treats him worse and worse every year we return home for the summer and judging by the new marks under his chin, there was trouble this morning. I asked him but he would tell me; it's just his way I guess, never shows that type of weakness. We sat quietly in the compartment, he had his nose in his potion's book and I sat reading Withering Heights when James and Sirus opened the compartment door looking to make trouble. James greeted me as his hand ran through his hair making it even more untidy in his silly attempt to seem cool. James walked in and took the sit next to me without an invitation then tipped his head on to my shoulder to see what I was reading. I looked up at Sev, praying that he would stay calm but no such luck._

_He stood with his face raging with anger, wand in hand but Sirus was fast and before I can say or do anything Sev was wandless and his body frozen and in midair. I was so angry at the bully Sirus! I jumped from my sit and yelled at him to let him go, but he laughed and called him that horrible name… Snivellus. I kicked him in the knees and snatched Sev's wand from him and yelled at James to make Sirus release him. James had the nerve to say, he would if I kissed him. _

_James Potter… as cute and charming as he can be at times made me want to strangle him at the moment! I kicked him in the knee and also took his wand and point mine at him. I yelled once more at Sirus, who was no longer laughing. I told him that he better release him or James was going to the feast with a face full of boils! James looked at me and had the nerve to ask me why I care for him…he told me he was bad news and that I should seriously stay away but before I could answer, he told Sirus to let him down and Sev's body fell to the floor and they walked out of the compartment without another word. _

_Sev was so angry when he woke up! He had his wand in hand and was going to find them but I asked him to stay and told him they were not worth it. He listened; he is never able to ever deny me a request even when he didn't like it. When we returned to school we sat at our house tables, I saw him watching me with hate in his eyes because James found a way to sit next to me. _

_I don't understand either of them…one is seriously worse than the other. I know James likes me… that why he acts the way he does around me and it doesn't help that Sirus is always looking for trouble! Sev and I are friends, I love him…I really do, but we are just friends because he won't make a move…not yet anyways. He is shy in that way and all the negative attention we get together doesn't help his confidents. I can't really get mad at James for flirting with me…in reality, I don't have a boyfriend. What is really bothering me is what James said…Why does he think that Severus is bad news? Sev is really usually very sweet to me…expect when he is in a rotten mode like this morning but he never treats me bad. I know his fellow classmates are horrible and he does hang around Malfoy…I really don't trust Malfoy! Horrible that boy! Maybe that's what James meant. This was worse first day back to school! I truly hope it gets better!_

Hermione stared at the journal for a moment; tears ran down her face and she cried for Severus. She knew he had a hard life, she had been told that he was tease by Sirus and Harry's dad, but how bad was It? That was the second bullying attack she heard of, _how many more did he endure? Lily also mentioned marks on his face before they left for school and she implied that his father put those marks on him?_ I didn't think the abuse continue once he started school, but know that she thought about it, _Why would it have stopped?_ Reading this about him combined with everything else she knew…she wondered _has this poor man ever been treated well by anyone._ Bewildered, she read on and came across an entry that explained how far Severus and Lily's relationship really progressed during their school years.

_January 9__, __1974_

_Sev called for me through the magic mirror, it grew hot in my pocket and I ran to the bathroom to see what he wanted, he asked me to meet him in the room of requirements tonight because he needed help with his charms homework. I know it was just an excuse to find out why I was with James earlier. I didn't care, I wanted to see him too, it was his birthday and I was not able to speak to him all day. _

_Bella Black cornered me in the hallway after potions and picked a fight for no reason other than to be her horrible self. Severus had already walked away with __Avery__ and I was alone with the awful witch. We dueled and she would have gotten me with a vile hex had it not been for James. He came back to look for me when I didn't show up to Defense against the Dark Arts. He disarmed her and hexed her with a curse that knocked her out for a few minutes and then he came over to check on me and was honestly worried that I was hurt. _

_I have to say; away from Sirus…James can be sweet. We walked into Defense together late and all eyes were on us. Severus' eyes burned in to me, I want to explain what happened but didn't have a chance too. We met in the room of requirements and started working on charms but it wasn't long before the questioning started, I explained what happened with Bellatrix and he became even angrier. He ranted and cursed them both and then himself for not coming back to look for me. _

_Poor Severus, it wasn't his fault that Bellatrix was an evil spawn from hell! I went to him and comforted him as he held me; it wasn't long before we were kissing and then made love again as we lay on the rug in front of the fire. I wanted to talk to him about Malfoy and his gang…he had told me he would stay away but I couldn't…night wasn't the night…he was angry that he wasn't there to protect me and I didn't want to anger him anymore for tonight…it was his birthday after all. _

Hermione had read enough, she returned the journal in its place and astral projected to bed. He was still sleeping; she rolled over in his arms and watched him sleep. _Lily did love you too,_ she thought and she kissed the tip of his nose and held him close to her body as if she can whip away all the pain with the comfort of her love and thought _how could she not, you were unbelievable even then. _

She started thinking about her insecurities about him; she now believed her reasons for being sad were just plain silly. He truly care for Hermione and even if he never says the words to her, she still knew he did by the way he treated her, the intensity in way he looked at her and the love she felt in every kiss he gave her.

_I'm not in denial, Lily Evans had his heart in the past and she may even have a piece of it still but the woman is gone…gone long ago. Why should I be jealous of a dead woman that had his heart way before I was even born? _She thought to herself, as she made a declaration.

_Severus is mine now, I know he cares me and I adore him! Whomever he loved in his past, was in the past and has nothing to do with the here and now. I am lying in his arms, feeling the warmth of his breath on my neck as he sleeps and his naked muscular body pushed against mine. _She smiled to herself and thought, _I'm a lucky girl._


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Notes:** These characters are JK Rowling's, not mine…I'm just giving them a different ending.

**Blissful sleep **_**By: Sage Spelling**_

**Chapter 21-Severus's Blissful Dream **

_~Severus~ _

When he woke up she was clinging to him as she slept. He'd had another nightmare and his body was trembling and his heart was beating rapidly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and placed his face in her hair hoping the scent and warmth of her would take the horrid images from his mind. Tears ran down his eyes and he was glad that she was asleep so that she would not see them. He cursed himself for not taking the potion they created; he could have had blissful sleep at last, instead of being haunted with the images of Voldemort and his monster snake.

Slowly his trembling subsided and his heart beat become normal, as he looked down at the woman in his arms. He thought about her dream he viewed earlier and her not wanting to share what she saw with him. _Was she afraid to tell me? I do not like the idea of her being fearful to share what she feels or her thoughts with me. _

_It's seems she does this all the time and I do not like it. _She was bothered by something earlier and would not tell him what it was. Despite how Severus felt about sharing his personal life with anyone; it did not apply to his women. He learned the hard way that if you're in a relationship, there should never be secrets because they will back fire.

He has mostly been honest with her from the beginning and if she asked him a question, he tried to answer it the best he could with the truth. He felt at first he owed it to her, for he viewed her worse nightmares. Now with the feelings he had for her, he felt there should never be secrets between them. She has not asked questions that were uncomfortable to answer and if she had he would do his best to answer them truthfully. _Why could she not do the same with him?_ He questioned.

He woke her up because it was getting close to her time to leave for work, but when she awakened, she stayed with her body clinging to him.

"Good Morning"she said smiling as she adjusted her body to face him but still not letting go.

"Good Morning Luv…sleep well?"he asked.

"Yes, this potion works all night."She said still smiling.

"Are you still not sharing your blissful dreams?" he asked.

"No, but I will show you." She said as she kissed him with such tenderness and then stood up and said "Follow me." as she walked towards the shower, he watched her naked form and eagerly followed. She looked behind her as she walked, smiling as she saw his erection.

He reached the shower and the water was already running; she stepped in and he followed, standing behind her. He began caressing her, as he turned her and kissed her lips as the water ran over them. He felt her hands rubbing against his skin as she washed his arms, stomach, legs and his throbbing erection that was beginning in to ache for her entry. He held her tightly and kissed her again as his hand felt her natural moisture between her legs. He kissed her neck and chest and lingered at her nipples. He shampooed her hair and washed her body as her moisture increased and when his hand returned to between her legs she shivered. He turned her around and bent her over in the shower; her hand gripping the tile walls and her bottom was in the air. In this position his hands had full access to her private parts, his hands explored to find his perfect entry and he finally entered her from behind. She moaned as he entered her as if the anticipation was bringing her closer to orgasm.

Holding her hips tight with his hands as he crushed into her, her bottom collided against him over and over in an astonishing rhythm. Coming close to explosion, he reached over and played with her body and she moaned his name in a quivering voice and he pounded faster bring them both to shattering screams.

Before she portkeyed herself back to her flat she stood in front of him wearing his shirt, she placed both her hands to frame his face and glazed into his eyes.

"I love you!"She said as she kissed him once more and disappeared. He watched her leave and with a sad ache, he didn't want her to return, that woman was the most amazing creature he had ever know. He wished he was able to share his feeling with her, because in that moment he not only loved her but he was beginning to adore her.

It was a long day at work; there were four patients with serious curse damages and all four needed to have a series of potions to take in order to prepare their system for curse breaker's treatment. It was tragic and Severus had not seen these types of curses inflicted on anyone since he was a Death Eater and they made him feel sick. He wanted nothing more than to return home and be with Hermione but she was not returning until tomorrow night. He floo into his Library and headed right to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink. He swirled the golden liquid in his glass and took a long sip. He walked out to the balcony, closed his eyes, smelling the nights salty air and thought _what Hermione was doing at the moment._

He wanted to see and touch her, he felt that would be the only way he could shake this feeling he was having but he was not going to give in to his craving for her tonight, he was going to shower, take the blissful potion and sleep until morning.

He was finally relaxed after finishing off the second glass of the golden liquor and taking a hot shower. Feeling sleepy, he took down the wards to the secret passage behind his bookshelf and went in to get himself a vial of the blissful potion. She had left most of it there only take a vial home for the two nights she would be gone. He wondered _what would I dream of after taking the potion._ He cannot ever remember having a good dream; they were either horrible nightmares or dreamless sleep. Even as a child Severus always had nightmares and seemed to only get worse as his life did.

He filled a vial of potion for himself and as he shut the hidden door; he noticed that his books were still out of order. Shaking his head with a smirk on his face, and thought _that insufferable woman…she can go through my books but doesn't have the decency to return them where they belong._

He warded the hidden door and began to putting the books in the order that he prefers them in. As he moved the Shakespeare book back with the other poetry books a black thin book fell in front of him. He looked down and was shock at what laid before him. He bent down, picked it up and held it in his hand. _Lily's Journal, I have forgotten about it, _he thought_._

As he stood there he opened it and was reminded of the day he attained it. After the news of the Potters death, Severus went to Godric'sHollow. He could not stay away, he had to see for himself, he had to know that it was true. He went late at night, he knew that the crowds would not be there then and he wanted to make sure he would not be seen. He entered the house and the smell of the dark magic had covered the air; making him feel ill. As he explored the house, he somehow found his way to the attic, there were boxes that said Lily on them and of course he had to go through them. As he went through them he could not help the tears that run down his face. He came across a stack of journals tied with a ribbon. He remembered them, she would write in a new one each school year. As he sorted through them, he found the year he was looking for; forth year. That was the best year of his life and he spent it with her. He knew she wrote her thought about all of their time together in this Journal, he had to have it. He took the journal to Spinner's End that night; he read and cried the entire night.

_This journal is what helped me through it all…when I came back from serving Voldemort…her killer…I would read her words she wrote about us and remember it was for her, I must be strong for her, I must continue helping Dumbledore protect her son, I must do everything I can to help him and Dumbledore defeat Voldermort…I must for Lily. _Those were the thoughts that comforted him then, when it became harder and harder to tolerate his masters, those words gave him strength and purpose and he always was able to focus on his mission afterwards.

H_e _had not seen this journal in a longtime and something was nagging at him, the way the book fell was odd, he didn't know where it fell from, but he didn't remember it being there. He remembered placing it behind the collection of healings spell books but it seemed to have fallen from on top of them instead of behind. He was not sure; he was tired and could have been mistaken. Returning everything where it should be he went in to his bedroom, took the vial down in one big gulp, closed his eyes and moments later; he was asleep.

The sound of the waves chimed in his ears as the smell of the salty air over took his senses. The warmth of sun sizzled on his skin as he sat with his bare feet touched the edge of the ocean shore.

"Severus?"a voice of an angel called.

He opened his eyes and looked at the woman that sat next to him; her wild massive hair wet and framed her same delicate frame. He could not get enough of the sight of her in her muggle two piece bathing suit.

"Hmm?" He asked as his figures caressed her smooth bare legs.

She handed him a glass bottle and he took it, taking a long sip from the bottle.

She smiled and said "This is our last case of butterbeer...I will Owl Harry for some more."

"Yes, Potter has been good for something, after all."

"Severus!" said with a smirk similar to his.

"Yes?"he said as he moved over her and his body hovered above her as she fell back in the sand.

"Be nice!"she said still smirking up at him.

"I am nice; I have been very nice the past six years."He said as his lips traveled against her neck and ears.

"Have you?" she asked with sarcasm in her tone.

"Was I not civil when they visited last year?"he asked as his lips traveled to the swell of her breast.

Suppressing a moan, she said "Yes, if you call ignoring him at first and then talking down to him being civil?

Smirking in is usual evil way,"Potter and I have an understanding." He said but his lips never stopping travel over the swell of her breast.

"Yes, to hate each other forever!"she said shaking her head.

"I do not hate him…I just dislike him."He said and captured her lips with his.

"Mum…Dad…Mum Dad!" two small voices called and they both jumped on Severus back laughing.

Severus grabbed the first one down and it was a skinny little boy with pale skin, black hair and eyes. Severus, put him down in the sand and tickled until the poor five year old Granger laughed hysterically.

While little Granger was being tickled, a four year old Elaine held on to her dad very tightly. Her missive curls framed her face much like her mothers and when Severus brought her down from his shouldered he kissed her little button nose and held her against him.

"Dad, you said you would help build sand castles with us but you are kissing mum instead!"She said with a little pout.

"I was just convicting your mum to help us." He said.

"Are you going to help mum? Can you use magic mum?"Elaine asked in a very excited whisper.

"Yes of course sweetheart!"Hermione said with a big smile_. _

"Come on then!"Granger said as he pulled his mum's hand to stand up.

She took Granger's hand and looked down at Severus and Elaine "let's build some magical castles!" She said as she reached her other hand to Severus.

He placed Elaine on his shoulder and stood taking Hermione's free hand and they walked together to build magical castles in the sand.

Severus opened his sleepy eyes as the sounds of the waves rung in his ears from his dream and he said"Interesting!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Notes:** These characters are JK Rowling's, not mine…I'm just giving them a different ending.

**Blissful sleep **_**By: Sage Spelling**_

_**Chapter 22-Complete **_

_~Hermione~_

Hermione woke to a loud popping noise next to her, when she sat up in her bed and saw a letter sitting on the pillow beside her. She smiled to herself as she glanced at the clock and it read 7:00 am. _He would not portkey me to him now? We both have to be at work soon, _she thought. She picked up the letter carefully; she didn't want a portkey to catch her off guard if there was one in the letter. She opened the envelope and nothing but a letter was inside.

_Hermione,_

_I have a strange craving for butterbeer from the Three Broom Sticks, would it be too much trouble to bring some along tonight?_

_Yours, _

_Severus _

Putting the letter down she wondered,_ what in the world made him have a craving for butterbeer at 7:00 am? _She was a little disappointed as she opened the letter; she had hoped it was a portkey because she missed him terribly. The distance between them was becoming difficult and she wondered how long she can handle living apart from him. She wouldn't mind living in Greece but she wondered, _the Ministry in Greece has Unspeakables, could I get transferred there?_ She was going to find out, but would Severus ask her to move there or even better, move in with him?

Since her first blissful dream, she could not get the image of Severus kissing her belly with their unborn child inside out of her mind. She would catch herself day dreaming of their wedding day and the moment they said their vows. She knew she was foolish in her fantasies, that he would not marry her but then she never thought that he would care of her either but he does. She decided she needed a little information about the Ministry of Magic in Greece and she was going to have to learn to speak Greek.

She arrived at the Ministry with enough time for a cup of coffee before heading to her office. When she entered the café, Harry was sitting reading the Daily Prophet. She bought her coffee and walked over to his table and waited for him to look up at her.

"Are you still angry with me?"He asked with his eyes still on the paper.

"No," she said softly.

Looking up with the same smile he had when he was eleven years old he said "Good, sit down then."

As she sat down across from him and he said "Look Hermione, I'm sorry…I was wrong for setting the charm on your flat…I was just worried something was wrong."

"I know Harry, I'm sorry for yelling at you the way I did…it's just something I cannot tell you right now… but believe me, I'm so happy and there is nothing for you to worry about."

"Are you sure?"he asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Does this have something to do with Snape finding your parents?"

She couldn't believe that for once his conspiracy theory were accurate; just her luck! She guessed that his Auror training has taught him to think ideas through before making accusations but she could not tell him he was right.

Instead of answering his question, she gave him a darken expression that she learned from Severus and he said, _"_I'm sorry, I won't ask anything else…It's just…I'm always waiting for something to happen…after all this time…I just still can believe that it's all over…I pretend for Ginny, but she knows I'm haunted in my dreams."

"I know…Harry we all are, but It's over…the danger we lived through is over!"

"I know but it's still surreal to me."

"You won't have time to think about it when the baby is born…how is Ginny doing?"

"Great…a little tired…you just missed her actually, she had an early meeting this morning, I was waiting for Ron but it looks like he will be late for work this morning. I'm going up…coming?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I should be going too." She said and followed him out the café.

When she got to the office she was glad that she and Harry were on speaking terms again. She never really thought that he casted the charm on her flat because he thought she was in real danger but she can understand his worries now. _He was still having the nightmares too, how can he not. Harry's life was threatened since he was a year old and was not freed from this threat until seven years ago. How can he not always be waiting for the other ball to drop? Getting rid of the nightmares will help; I will make him his own supply of potion, _she thought.

The work day was finally over and she could not wait to get to see Severus, she made a stop to The Three Broom Sticks and picked up a case of the butterbeer, shirking it to fit in the palm of her hand and disappeared from outside the Three Broom Sticks.

Hermione appeared in the library, where she found him sitting at his desk waiting for her. She smiled wholeheartedly as she looked at him and he said, "You are late."

"Yes…I am, usually am waiting for you." She said as she walked over and put her arms around him and falling into his lap.

"Yes, you must always be here when I arrive, anytime after that is late!"he said as he kissed her.

"Yes Professor Sir, I will remember that."She said as she kissed his lips and gently nibbled she asked, "Will you be deducting house points if I am late?"

Laughing, he said "No, I would rather have you in detention."

Kissing him once more she asked "What's for dinner…I'm starving."

"We are going out…go change and put on some muggle clothing."

"Out? I would much rather stay in and talk about this…detention."She said as she felt for his hardness that began to form in her hand.

"There will be plenty of time for that…when we return."He said kissing her once more and then said "Go change."

She only brought with her a strapless summer dress and a pair of jeans. She decided on the summer dress; it was a deep shade of purple and it hugged her small frame. She put on her tan wood wedges he liked from their first date and went out to the balcony where he waited with a glass of wine.

They each had a glass and she asked,"So what made you think of betterbeer at 7:00 am?"

Smirking at her he said "I tried the blissful dream potion and I dreamed I was drinking betterbeer."

"You tried the potion?"

"Yes."

"How did you like it?"

"I have to admit it was different waking up without horrible images."

"What did you dream Severus?"

"I will tell you…only if you tell me."

Smiling, she said"Never mind…don't tell."

Laughing and kissing her once more as he wrapped his arms around her he said, "Hold on." and the balcony disappeared from view.

He took her to the Golden Gate that led to the muggle part of town and they walked hand in hand through the streets. She remembers the first time they walked together through the same streets, how unsure she felt, how she desperately hoped that their relationship would grow.

He looked down at her and asked "You are quite?"

"I was just thinking about the first time we walked together through here."

"Yes, it was the night we went to the muggle restaurant."

"Yes, the night you took me on that amazing tour…that was two months ago…"

"Yes, a wonderful two months."he said as raised her hand to his lips.

They stopped at the same muggle restaurant to have dinner; it seemed he had made reservations. As they ate, they finished off a bottle of wine and she was a little intoxicated.

"Severus, I talked to Harry this morning and he guessed that my secret has to do with you."

"How on earth did Potter figure that?"

"Well, I had told him at the wedding that it was you that brought back my parents memories and I visited to thank you." She said holding her breath; she hoped that he would not get angry.

"Why did you tell him?"He asked without a change in expression on his face.

"When I was released from the hospital, Harry and I were both worried that there could be in danger. We didn't know who brought back there memory and were pretty sure that my magic had not faded…I told him it was you so he would not worry."

"I see." He said his face still expressionless, he asked "What did you tell him when he asked what you are hiding?"

"I didn't answer his question, I just gave him a darkened look and he apologized for asking…I hope you are not angry."

He didn't speak at first, it seemed he was thinking about his answer and he said "Hermione, I do not like the position that I am putting you in…despite my feelings about Potter, I know that he is family to you…If you feel that you want to share our relationship with him…I will not be angry."

"Severus…I do not want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I trust you…if you are confident that he or whomever you tell will not cause difficulties between us, then I do not mind them knowing."

"Difficulties? Severus you mean so much to me…I would never allow anyone to come between us."

He nodded and said "I know."

After dinner she thought that they were going to back to his villa but he told her he wanted to take a walk through the muggle village. They walked a couple of blocks and he stopped at the old movie theater.

"What are we doing here?"

"They are playing Casablanca."

"Oh, how lovely Severus…it is one of my favorites!"

"Mine too."He took her hand and led her into the theater and they stopped for some popcorn and soda.

They found seats on the top row and cuddled to watch the move. _It was absolutely perfect;_ she thought as she looked up and found him watching her.

She kissed his lips softy and said "Thank you!"

"For what?"He asked.

"For being you."She said smiling.

Shaking his head in a way that said_ you are insane _and he kissed her once more.

When they returned home they slowly removed each other's clothing and explored each other's bodies as if they had never done so. He lay on top of her as their lips were locked, he entered her and they found a pleasing rhythm between them. He released her lips and stared down on her and his black onyx eyes burned in to her as she felt him enter her mind. She allowed him entry and she tried to enter his. He didn't block her, he allowed her inside he mind.

Their bodies and minds were entwined and their eyes locked; she began to feel a surge of love from him that was beyond anything she had ever felt before. She loved this man, loved him with every fiber of her being and she felt his love in return just as strong as hers. She heard whispers from his thoughts; _you are so beautiful, everything about you is beautiful, your face, your eyes, your smile, your mind and body and most of all your soul…you're just beautiful." _

Her thoughts whispered in return, _"Oh Severus…I love you so much!"_ as she stared intensely into his eyes and they both shattered.

Lying with her wrapped in his arms he whispered _"Hermione."_

"Yes?" she answered lazily.

"_I love you!" _he said in a whisper.

She lifted herself up to look at him; she couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes. She had to tell him what he means to her and how lucky she is to have him.

She spoke softly to him "After the war, I was infatuated with you; you had become my idealistic crush. You disappeared and even though I never thought I would see you again, I never forgot you. When I heard that you had come back to England and healed me, I was saddened that I didn't see you but then I realized you saved my family…it gave me hope that maybe, just maybe you would see me again if I came here and I had to try." He just stared into her eyes and listened to her as she continued. "Severus my crush was just the surface to the man I met her, you are truly unbelievable, and I am incredibly lucky to be a part of your life."

He reached his hand to caress her face; she could tell he was trying to control his emotions in front of her as he kissed her ever so passionately and flipped her on her back. He hovered over her as he gazed into her eyes and she was finding it hard to breath, he finally spoke.

"Hermione, when you saved me in the shrinking shack I was angry because I just wanted to die, I wanted the anguish to end and I wanted peace at last. I did not realize at first what you had given to me; by saving me and giving me a new life. I was still drowning in my grief, guilt and pain. As time went on, I began to heal by healing others; as the work in the hospital had given me purpose. My life was ordinary only as filling as my work can be until the day I saw you in the hospital bed. You had consumed my thoughts, I could not think of anything but you. The past two months shared with you made me realized you didn't give me a second chance at life when you saved me…you saved me because you are my second chance. Someone somewhere in the heavens found pity on me and sent you to me, my angel."

As he finished speaking those words to her, her heart pounded rapidly, tears were running down her cheeks and she was trying to remind herself to breath. _Hermione Granger was speechless_! She was unable to utter a word; she just embraced him and brought his precise lips to hers.

_~Severus~ _

She had fallen asleep in his arms and he laid there watching her thinking about what had transpired between them earlier. He admitted to her that he was in love with her and that surprised him. He knew he loved her; he wasn't sure how it happened, if it was lust and grow to love but he knew that he has never been his happy before and it was because of her. She completes him in every way possible, she gave him warmth where he felt coldness, and she filled the empty part of him, the parts he didn't even realized existed until her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Notes:** These characters are JK Rowling's, not mine…I'm just giving them a different ending.

*Thank you all for your kind reviews; you have really given me the courage to continue in my attempts in writing!This chapter is a little sad, and it hurt me to write Severus's pain, but don't worry there is still 2 more chapters after this one!*

**Blissful sleep **_**By: Sage Spelling**_

_**Chapter 23 Caught **_

_~Hermione~_

She woke in the morning feeling his breath on her neck and his arms around her and thought, _I'm lucky girl indeed _as she turned her body to face him.

He stirred as she turned but did not wake and she noticed that his massiveness was exposed. She couldn't help the urge she had, as she began stoking him and tasting him. She heard him moan; he had awakened as she salivated over him. He urged her to stop or turn around so that he can touch her but she didn't listen. She continued to work her hands and mouth along his shaft while his hands gripped the sheet next to him. He finally began to rapture her, but she still would not release him until she had savored him fully.

"Why did you not listen to me…not that I did not enjoy that vastly?"he said as he kissed her softly.

"I wasn't about pleasuring me." She said as she kissed his noise.

"Hmm…we will have to change that."He said as he began kissing her neck.

"As wonderful as that sounds…I need a shower." She said as she took his lips in hers.

"We can start there."He said as he lifted her out of bed, grabbed his wand from the bedside table, flicked it twice and she heard the water running.

When they reached the bathroom, it was the bathtub that he was running; not the shower. He laid her in the tub and climbed in behind her.

He began by washing her hair, neck, shoulders and worked his way down her body. She arched her body against him and moaned in hungry and said "Severus…keep working your hand like this and I don't think I will ever go home."

"Don't", he said as his lips went to her neck.

Moaning again she said"You would send me home after a week…calling me insufferable."

"Yes…you are quite insufferable while you sleep_." _He saidas continued kissing her neck.

She turned herself to face him; wrapped her legs around him and asked "What exactly is insufferable about the way I sleep Severus?"with a playful tone.

"Hum…where should I begin?"He asked as he began to kiss her breast and said"You have an insufferable way of mumbling in your sleep?"

"I do not mumble in my sleep!"she said defensively.

"Yes, you do." He said but his mouth still explored her wet skin.

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"What else do I do while I sleep?"she asked as she tried to seem angry but couldn't because of the satisfaction his fingers and mouth were bring her.

"The way you lock your legs around mine even while you are in a very deep sleep."

"You pull me against you while you are sleeping!"she said as she supposed a moan.

"And that insufferable hair… always in my face as I am sleeping."

She began to feel hurt by his words, what started off as a playful conversation has now wounded her.

She looked at him with a serious expression and said "I'm sorry; I didn't know those things bothered you."

Smirking up at her he said"I did not say that those things bothered me, I said that they are insufferable, but as insufferable as they are; I cannot sleep well without them."

She smiled at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips with hers as she thought, _I adore this man._

His erection had awakened while he was exploring her body and began stirring underneath her. She took him inside of her and began to ride eagerly. His hand gripping her hips as he guided her and his mouth relished her breasts. She leaned back and moaned his name and as his one hand gently pulled her hair and the other on her core. She began the quiver on top of him as she moaned "Yes, ohh…" and they both shuddered.

He had taken the morning off to spend with her and they lay lazily on the couch entwined; each with a bottle of butterbeer.

"Hermione, I noticed when you have something on your mind…you have a tendency to keep me out and I do not like."

"What do you mean?" She asked; knowing his statement was prompted by her behavior the other night after she found the journal.

"The other night, you seemed saddened by something but would not tell me what it was about."

"I'm sorry, it was nothing…I was just feeling a little unsure about your feelings towards me."

"Why? Have I given you reason to doubt my sincerity?"

"No, I was me…I was just being silly."

"I want you to understand something about me…I do not like secrets with someone that I love, I feel that it is important to be truthful and honest at all times, if you ever do not want to answer my question, say so…please never lie or break my trust…I find it difficult to get over."

He was not angry as he spoke, he was straightforward and his voice carried a ring of sincerity that had become his natural tone with her.

Guilt began to eat at her;_ does he know that I read the journal? If he found out, he would be so angry! Should I tell him? How will he react? He just said that he finds it difficult getting over his trust being broken! What should I do, _she wondered as he watched her, waiting for her to reply.

"Severus, I would never deliberately hurt you…you mean so much to me and I will do everything from now on to be open with you. I'm really sorry that you thought it was something you did, when it was me being childish…I do not doubt you…not anymore…and I'm so sorry I ever did."

"Good." he said as he kissed her softly.

"Let's have lunch before I have to leave for my meeting!"

"Can you cancel your meeting and stay with me?"_ s_he said as she kissed him trying to persuade him.

Returning her kissed with hunger in his voice he said_, _"I would like nothing more than to stay with you in my arms but I must attend this meeting…I will return as soon as it's over."

They had lunch on the patio; he had ordered sandwiches from the restaurant via owl delivery. When the time came and he had to leave, he kissed her and promised he would return as soon as he could.

She watched him disappear before her eyes and stared at the spot that he disappeared from. She still felt very guilty for reading the journal, she wondered _had I asked about Lily, would he have told me? He may have, he was honest about everything else, why not her? _She still wondered if he had realized that she read the journal and decided to check if it was moved from where she put it. She had decided that either way, if he knew or not she was going to tell him that she found it and read it. She will plead his forgiveness and pray he will appreciate her honestly.

When she walked in the library her heart pounded rapidly. She walked to the bookshelf and remembered what she had read two nights before last.

Lily's Journal explained so much about Severus and his behavior with Harry. He had such a hard life, from his home life with his parents, to being tormented in school by Sirus and James and the heartbreak that Lily gave him.

She went to the spot she left the book but it was gone. She searched around and found it behind a set of healing charm books. She didn't put it there, she was sure, _how did it get there_, she wondered. She stood there holding the journal and praying to the Gods that Severus has not realized that she read it.

"Not where you left it?" She heard a cold voice behind her say.

She frozen in place, her heart pounded into her ears and she could not move to turn to look at him but she gathered what strength she can, she slowly turned with the journal in her hand.

"Severus…I..."was all that she was able to say because he cut off her words as he spoke.

"I had forgotten my notes for the meeting and when I realized that I must return home for them I apparated back on to the balcony in hopes to see you once more, but you were not there…did you run in here to read it as soon as I left, did you get a good laugh as you read this?"

"No, Severus please let me explain!"she said as she fought hard against her tears as she watched the hurt and anger in his eyes.

"I knew it was not where I had left it but still I did not think you would violate my privacy and break the trust I had in you,"he said with a cold tone that cut through her heart.

"Severus…It's not what you think…I'm…so sorry!"She whimpered.

The look in his eyes were deadly, he stared at her in the same cold expression as he had when she walked in to his hospital room seven years ago but behind the angry she saw hurt and sadness. She felt an aching stab in her heart when she saw the look in his eyes. She knew this look, she knew that he was done with her. She suppressed a hard cry but a few tears escaped her eyes as she prepared herself for a fight.

"Please Severus; I need you to know…I didn't going snooping… not at first." She said as her voiced cracked because she was trying so hard not to cry.

"Do not bother with a ridiculous justification…just get out!" He hissed at her.

Finding all the courage she could, she said"No! I'm not leaving until you give me a chance to explain myself."

His expression became scary, she had never seen him this angry, it was worse than the last time he pushed her away.

"I do not want to hear anything you have to say! Get out!" he said in such a low cold hiss.

Tears were streaming down from her eyes and every bit of effort she had left to hold them back was gone. She stepped towards him but he turned away from her and he walked towards his desk.

"Please Severus, please let me explain." she pleads.

He would not look at her, it seemed he was doing something but she could not see what it was. He spoke again, his words were colder then ice, as he said "An hour ago…I explained to you that I will not tolerate your lies, now leave!"She could not see his face because his back was to her.

"Not until you hear me out! I didn't go looking for the journal; I found it while I was looking for a book to read, I shouldn't have not read it and I am truly sorry!"as she spoke tears ran down her face.

"Leave Miss Granger…I do not want to hear your excuses."

"No, please … will you just look at me?" she pled with him.

When he turned around, he paused for a moment and looked at her as if he was giving her a chance to explain, but after a moment he asked in barely a whisper, "Are you going to leave on your own accord?"

"Not until you give a chance to explain and believe how very sorry I am!"

He shook his head and said "Have it your way."

He stared into her eyes as he tossed an object at her but when the object was supposed to hit her chest; she felt the familiar pull of her body. _Oh no! A portkey,_ she thought as she opened her eyes and was in her own living room falling on to the couch.

_~Severus~ _

He watched her disappear before his eyes and he felt his chest tighten. _How can I let this happen,_ is all he kept asking himself? The journal had documented the only part of his old life that he had cherished and he felt violated knowing anyone had read it, especially Hermione!

Severus was livid! He knew the anger he felt was heightened by the fact that he was completely in love with her and she not only hurt him but lost his trust. _Why didn't she ask me? Why couldn't she respect my privacy? What did she mean; I didn't go snooping, not at first?_ He asked himself.

He stood and watched her a moment and then realized what was in her hands. He remembered finding the journal out of place two nights ago and knew instantly why she stared at the journal so intensely.

His heart pounded in his chest and his angry was instantly explosive. He knew he would not harm her, he loved her too much but his hurt always transitioned to anger; he needed her to leave quickly.

He asked her to go but the witch was stubborn and there would have been no chance of her leaving on her own, he had to make her go away. An idea came to him; he turned to the desk and picked up an ink bottle, pointed his wand and turned the ink bottle into a portkey. He slowly turned to face her and asked if she would leave on her own, when she wouldn't he tossed the ink bottle at her.

As the portkey was in the air; it was as if time stood still. He saw the look in her eyes and noticed she was terrified. Her eyes opened in fear and filled with tears. She was holding her breath but her eyes still stared into his. It seemed she didn't realize what he was doing; she thought he was throwing an object at her to cause her harm. He watched the horror in her face as the portkey made contact with her chest. Her body went stiff as she felt the familiar pull of the portkey and she realized she had no choice; she was being sent home.

There was so much in that journal that was about him; Lily wrote not only about their love affair but of Severus's torment that he endured from his father, Potter and Black. He knew Hermione had known very little of the extent of the harassment he encountered because of this relationship with Lily. He felt embarrassed that she read it; worse of all because she read it from Lily's Perspective.

_How can Hermione ever respect a man that was the subject of such taunting?_ _She would not respect me; she would pity me,_ he thought_. _Nothing in the world Severus hated more than being pitied; he would not tolerate anyone's pity.

He saw it in her eyes; it must have been what she was thinking when she seemed bothered the other night. She pitied him!

He realized it was his fault that she saw the journal in the first place; it was left out in the open, without a ward to protect it. He never really thought about shielding the journal from anyone because he never allowed anyone into his home before her. He knew she was reading his books, and had forgotten the journal was there. He never told her not to explore his books; he had given her permission to go through them the day he allowed her to read his potion book.

He realized he overreacted, he should not have reacted that way but he was truly embarrassed that she read the torment he endured at Hogwarts and now it was too late. _Again, I have ruined something perfect with my anger and I can't change what I have done, _he thought.

He could not help the tears that ran down his eyes, as he began to mourn what could have been between them. Before she appeared into his life, he was at ease with the life he was dealt. He knew that he would spend the rest of his life alone; without a companion or family. He was content with work consuming his life and a causal affair to warm his bed but then the insufferable witch changed it all.

He realized that she was everything to him and began to wonder _maybe… just maybe I was not meant to die alone, _but as he sat wiping the dreadful tears from his eyes he thought, _I should have know better than to have hope._


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Notes:** These characters are JK Rowling's, not mine…I'm just giving them a different ending.

*Thank you all again for your reviews and comments! I really appreciate them and honestly look forward to them after every chapter! Only one more chapter to go after this one… I hope you like it! Special thanks to my beta Aliza Mann!*

**Blissful sleep **_**By: Sage Spelling**_

_**Chapter 24- The Truth **_

_~Hermione~_

When she opened her eyes she was in her bed, she didn't remember getting there but the day had become a blur to her. When she landed on the couch in her living room, she was completely shocked. She had not realized that he had thrown a portkey at her until it was too late; she would have moved out the way and let it miss her. She held the ink bottle he used as a portkey to transport her away from him and cried hysterically.

_How can I hurt him that way?_ The image of his hurt and angry eyes bore a hole into her soul. She lost his trust and trust was everything to Severus. She hugged her pillow and cried as she remembered his words to her earlier that day,_ I did not think you would violate my privacy and break the trust I had in you, _his ice cold voice rang in her ears.

_What have I done?_ He will never forgive her and he will hate her forever. _Severus does not forgive easily, how can I make him see reason?_ She didn't have an answer, she just continued to cry hoping that sleep would return and she could stop feeling the pain she felt in her heart but sleep didn't come.

Lying in her cold lonely bed and crying as she remembered the precious memories she had shared with him. The memory of her first trip came to mind, when he took her on a tour of Greece. She remembered how he held her so she would not lose her balance on the uneven ground and the way he looked at her when she had tears in her eyes. She remembered how handsome he looked that day on the beach when he wore his polo shirt and jeans and how shy he became when she thanked him for returning her parents memory. She thought about the first time they made love, how attentive he was to her needs and how he gazed his black, amazing eyes into hers as they made love. She remembered the sweet way he called her _Luv_ when he was concerned about her.

Her cry was becoming more and more hysterical, she was having trouble breathing. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down but couldn't. She closed her eyes and she remembered the way he smelled, it was a scent she knew anywhere but could not put her finger on the exact ingredients. It was a mixture of mint, coconut, and what smelled like a man's after shave. She could smell his scent embracing her, she hugged her pillow tighter and remembered the way his muscular arms felt around her. She felt the warmth of his breath on her neck and she could remember the way his hair felt against her shoulders when he buried this face in her neck. She could imagine how the weight of his leg felt when he wrapped it around her naked body to claim her in his sleep. The thought soothed her; it was as if she really felt him wrapped around her. If this was a dream she did not want to wake up but then she heard his voice.

"Hermione?"

_This must be a beautiful dream,_ she thought but then she heard him say, "How did I get here…this cannot be possible."

Her eyes instantly opened but she froze in place, was she going crazy or was he really in the room with her? She saw his shadow on the wall and sat up to be sure it was him. She could not believe her eyes; he sat wearing his briefs in her bed with a very confused and scared look on his face.

"Severus!"she said with shock in her voice.

As she looked at him he suddenly stood up and moved away from her. How did he get her, the look on his face didn't seem like he came willingly. Could she have brought him here with her powers? She had not been able to call living animals to her, much less a living breathing man. She stared at him bewildered.

She remembered recalling the way he smelled and how he felt wrapped around her. She had wanted him desperately, as if she would stop breathing if she did not feel his body wrapped around hers and must have called him with her mind. If he didn't come on his own, it was the only explanation.

Finally, he spoke his voice in barely a whisper "How did I get here?"

It seemed the confusion of his transportation had made him forget that he was angry with her. She was going to be honest with him; she had to tell him of her powers because now that she had him in front of her, she was not going to make any more mistakes.

"I think I know", she whispered. She reached out her hand and softly spoke, "Please come here and let me explain."

He looked down at her hand and at first did not move but as the tears ran down her face he softened a little and took it. He sat on the bed next to her but let go of her hand. She took a deep breath and began explaining.

"Do you remember when you asked me what it requires to be an Unspeakable and wondered what was so secretive about my job?"

He just nodded and watched her face as she spoke.

"Well, I'm going to tell you why my job is secretive…In order to be an unspeakable you have to possess special powers.

"Are you saying you have special powers?"he asked bewildered.

"Yes…I have not shared this with anyone, but I can use wandless magic…which I have shown you already and I believe it is the reason I am able to learn legilimency."

"Yes… that is rare but not uncommon."

I also can astral project myself."

"Astral project? How?"he asked.

"Yes…I will show you,"she closed her eyes and when she opened them she was standing next to him. He was watching her body that lay on the bed and had become instantly unconscious. When she astral projected, there was a soft popping sound that is made what she lands. He turned and saw her standing next to him. He looked back at her unconscious body and then back up at her.

"You are solid."he said not being able to stop himself from touching her arm and then said,"I had thought that astral projection form is transparent."

"That is a misconception."She said as she returned back to her body and sat up to face him.

"All his is interesting but does not explain how I came here." He said.

"I have one more power…I can move things with my mind."

"Move things?"

I think it would be easier to understand if I showed you", she said happy that he was not freaked out.

She closed her eyes and thought about the small clock that sat on his desk, it was the first thing that came to mind. She pictured the clock and felt the dark wood framing the clock and remembered the tick tock sound it made as it counted the seconds. She felt the clock in her hands and then she heard him gasp softly.

"Is this the clock from my desk?"He asked bewildered.

"Yes." She answered as she handed the clock to him.

"How?" he asked.

"I have the ability to move objects with my mind."She explained.

"Objects…That still does not explain how I was transported from my bed to yours."

"Well, I'm supposed to be able to move living breathing beings too…but before tonight I have not been able too."

"So, you called me here with your mind? "How can you be sure?" He asked very skeptical.

"I think that I wanted you so desperately that I was able to call you here with my mind not knowing I was doing so."

He looked at her as if he was seeing for the first time since he landed in her bedroom. He observed what must be the redness in her eyes and her swollen and blocky skin from the crying.

"Severus…I'm so sorry for violating your privacy, it was wrong and horrible to do so… and… and I'm so, so sorry!"

He didn't answer but continued to stare at her, she suppressed the tears that formed in her eyes and contained the urge to touch him.

"Please, can you find it in your heart to forgive me and give me a chance to gain your trust again?" The tears rolled down her eyes and he lifted a finger and brushed one away.

"Why would you want me to Hermione?"he asked softly.

"Why? What do you mean... why?" She whispered bewildered_._

"I do not want you to be with me out of pity?"he said and she was completely shocked he can think that was even possible.

"Pity? Is that what you honestly think?"she asked but he didn't answer.

When he looked away, she took his face in her hand and pulled him to face her.

"Do you still not know? Severus, I do not pity you, why would you think that?" He did not answer so she continued.

"I admire, respect and love you more than words can possible express and have been in love with you since I was seventeen years old. I will always love you and even if you leave me at his moment… I will never ever love another man because no man…no man can ever possibly come close to you."

"How can you think that after all that you read in the journal?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"The journal…Severus, what I read in the journal only heightened my respect for you! After everything that happened between you, Lily and James, you still gave up your life to change the mistakes that were made and did everything you can to protect Harry…and me I might add." She added with a small smile.

He reached up and touched her face, the look in his eyes were a mixer of longing and love. He could not speak she saw that it was difficult for him and she could not help herself. She moved her face and kissed his hand, as his other hand cropped her face and his lips captured her.

The kiss was incredible, his lips moved against hers with so much passion and tenderness. He moved so that he was now on top of her and their naked bodies finally touched as she moaned in his mouth from the sensation of his skin against hers. As she moaned he deepened his kiss and his hand explored her body. He did not release her lips until they both desperately needed air. He raised his body and hovered over her, his onyx eyes burned into her and his stared sending shivers through her body. She began to feel his hardness against her and started to adjust her body to accommodate his entry, as she vanished his briefs with her mind. The intensely serious expression on his face turned in to a devilish smirk and he continued to stare down at her.

"Hermione…"he said as his lips traveled down her neck and savored the taste of her skin. Then, he returned his eyes to hers and said, "You will pay…for violating my privacy."

He took both her wrists over her head with his hands and she eagerly surrendered her body to him.

"With every inch of your delicious flesh…you will pay."


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Notes:** These characters are JK Rowling's, not mine…I'm just giving them a different ending.

*This is it…the last chapter; I hope you all have enjoyed the story. It has been a wonderful experience to write!

I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed my chapters, put me on their favorites, and that read this story…your comments would always put a smile on my face!

Special thanks to Aliza Mann for being my beta and for pushing me to start writing. Also a special thank you to Bookfan for opening my eyes to Severus and Hermione!

This Chapter is called 12 years later because it would be in the same time frame as JK's 19 years later chapter in book 7, I hope you like the way I changed her chapter!*

**Blissful sleep **_**By: Sage Spelling**_

_**Chapter 25- 12 Years Later**_

"Mum, what house do you think I will be sorted into?" Granger asked his mother as they walked into Platform nine and three quarters and faced a beautiful scarlet Hogwarts Express train. September 1st seemed like it had come early this year as the sun's heat was still warm on their skin.

Smiling she said "Granger, I told you…I think you will be in Hufflepuff."

"No son of mine will be in sorted in to bloody Hufflepuff! "Severus answered in barely a whisper in Hermione's ear as he walked with a trolley packed with two trucks, an owl cage and a cage carrying an orange cat.

Hermione laughed at Severus's discrimination and that only irritated him more. He shouldn't care what house Granger was sorted into but he really wanted Granger to be place in Slytherin. His son should be a Slytherin, not a bloody Hufflepuff.

"I want to be in Gryffindor with James." Granger insisted.

"And like Mum!" Eileen said.

"Oh yeah, like Mum!" Granger agreed.

"I want to be in Slytherin like Dad!" little Eileen declared.

Smiling wholeheartedly, when he looked at his little girl and kissed the top of her big bushy black hair, he said "Sometimes the Hat will take what you want in consideration." he reassuring her.

"I'm trying that! I'm going to tell it to put me in Gryffindor." Granger said.

"It doesn't matter what house you're sorted into, they are all great houses."Hermione said, as she watched Severus roll his eyes.

When the official letter came by Owl explaining that both twins, Granger Severus Snape and Elieen Jean Snape were accepted in to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it came as no surprise. Severus and Hermione had decided beyond a shadow of a doubt that their children would attend Hogwarts. The school was a part of not only their history but the Wizarding worlds.

He couldn't believe how the time has passed so quickly, it seemed it was only yesterday that it was their wedding day. As he watched Hermione with the children; he smiled fondly at the memory of her walking towards him on the beach wearing a long white fitted gowned, with her hair billowing around her in the wind. They had a small wedding on the Apollo Coast; with just a few friends. The red headed Weasley clan was there, the Potters and her parents, Longbottom and Lovegood were the only few guest along with a teary eyed Hagrid and Minerva.

He would have just rather it was the two of them taking the wedding vows but she insisted that they all attend. Severus had no friends and family, but Draco and he asked him to be his best man. Draco could not believe that Severus was marrying Hermione, but was very pleased for him.

They lived a very fulfilling life together in Greece for twelve years, but then moved back to England for the children. Severus surprised Hermione with a cottage style home in the northern part of England that faced a small private lake. They both wanted to be close to the water since they were used to the ocean view in Greece. Hermione had transferred back to work for England's Ministry of Magic and Severus finally took the offer at St. Mungo's Hospital in London as the Head of the Potions Department.

The move was difficult for Severus but he was willing do anything for his family. Sometimes those words still seemed strange together _my family, _he thought. He never believed it would have been possible, but he had an unbelievably amazing wife and two children he adored and that he would do anything for them. He knew that Hermione was happy about the move, she missed being close to her friends and was sometimes lonely without them but he knew she would never say it.

"Hermione!" He heard the irritating voice of Ronald Weasley calling as he, his wife Padma and their children approached.

Severus watched them in wonder, _how can that horrible red hair dominate every Weasley child? _He wondered. Both children; Rose and Hugo were both red haired and freckled faced; with tanned skin a few shades lighter then there mother.

Rose and Elieen hugged, they are the same age and played together when Hermione would take the children for a visit to London.

"So happy to see you back in London!" Weasley told Hermione and then gave Severus a darken look and said "Severus." with a nodded of his head.

"Ronald" he nodded back.

The feelings between them would always be the same, annoyance and irritation but respect because of Hermione.

As they stood there watching Granger, Elieen, and Rose debate what Houses they were going to be sorted in to; Potter and the wife Ginny approached with their children James, Lily and Albus.

Severus was watching them quietly because he wasn't in the mood for chatter, least of all with Potters and Weasleys. His mind on his children going off to school, he was anxious about them living away from his watchful eyes. He knew the school was safe now, but that knowledge didn't put him at ease. He noticed the Potter's middle child and remembered hearing that he was named after him and Albus. He watched the boy carefully and realized he had inherited Lily's green eyes. The interesting part of it all was the boy eyed Severus from the corners of his eyes and then said something to his father.

Harry took the boy's hand and moved away from the now growing crowds and walked him over to Severus.

They stood in front of him and Potter spoke,"My son has wanted to meet you and I think today was the perfect day."

Severus eyed the boy; the boy was an image of his father even down to the glasses.

"Albus Severus Potter, this is Severus Snape; one of the bravest men I know."

The young boy was not shy; he had his mother's bright eyed stare. He stared at Severus and then pulled out his hand, "It nice to meet you sir."

Severus was shocked, Hermione had told him that Potter no longer carried resentment towards him and actually admired him but Severus still could not believe the words Potter used to introduce him to his son; he was in fact touched by the words he said. _Damn that Hermione! Her sentimental ways are rubbing off on me, _He thought.

Severus was speechless at first, took the boy's hand and shook it.

He cleared his throat and said "Nice to meet you, young man."

Albus watched Severus and asked "Sir, you were in the house of Slytherin?"

"Yes." Severus answered.

The boy surveyed Severus and then said "Well… I guess if I'm sorted in Slytherin, it would be ok…if someone like you was in that house."

Severus smirked and asked the boy, "Who told you it was a bad to be in Slytherin?" as he eyed Harry.

"My brother James."

"Your brother James…interesting."Severus said as he smirked at Harry.

Severus not wanting to tell the boy but _his brother James sounds like he took after his namesake_…_his grandfather James was also a trouble maker,_ he thought.

Elieen ran over to Severus and pulled him back over to the train where Hermione and Granger stood.

"Now, make sure you behave and respect your professors." Hermione was telling Granger as she was kissing his check and hugging him tight.

She turned to Elieen and hugged her tightly. "Did you pack your enchanted homework journals I made you and your brother?"

"Yes, I packed them along with the new and old version of _Hogwarts, A History_."

Elieen turned to Severus and reached up to hug him. Gathering her in his arms, "I am going to miss my little girl", he whispered in her ear as he held her tight.

Putting her down he hugged Granger tightly and said "You two are going to have a wonderful experience at Hogwarts and I want you to remember one thing, it does not pay to have enemies or to discriminate against people because of whom they are or where they come from, treat everyone equally."

"We know Dad." Elieen answered and Granger nodded but both children looked at him curiously.

He glanced at Hermione and she was smiling with tears in her eyes.

They hugged them both once more and they boarded the train. He watched as his children entered the train and they were followed by the Weasleys and Potters children.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Granger asked James.

"Our parents are heroes…you will learn all about it when you take History of Magic."Severus heard James assure him.

"Heroes?"Granger asked astonished.

They all stood by the windows and waved goodbye and before they left Harry yelled, "Don't forget, you are all invited to Hagrid's for tea on Friday."Harry reminded them.

"Send our love to Neville!"Ginny Shouted.

"Yes and Draco and Romilda too!"Hermione Yelled after them. Severus was extremely pleased that Draco had married Romilda Vane the same year Hermione and He married. Romilda was the new Librarian at Hogwarts and she and Draco developed a romantic relationship and now live at Hogwarts with their son Scorpius.

James shook his head and yelled back "Mum! Aunt Hermione! It's Professor Longbottom and Headmaster Malfoy…I can't give them love! Honestly!"

The children waved one last time and they all followed James to look for an empty compartment.

Severus stared at the Hogwarts Express as it steamed loudly and began to move. He felt Hermione's arms around him and he held her tight still watching the train get further away.

"They are going to be alright." She said as she held him tight. Severus held her in his arms and deep in thought.

He looked away from the train and watched Harry and Ginny Potter in a similar embrace as theirs. He watched Harry as he reached and touched his head were his lightning bolt scar was, knowing it had not burned Harry in a very long time.

Severus smiled as he watched the Potters and said "I know!"


End file.
